La malédiction du Lycaon
by mirajane-dreams
Summary: Le jeune Stiles se retrouve embarqué malgré lui sur le Lycaon, célèbre bateau pirate commandé par l'impitoyable Derek Hale. Tout en essayant de trouver sa place à bord du navire Stiles découvrira qu'une étrange malédiction se manifestant à chaque pleine lune pèse sur l'équipage. Stiles conduira-t-il au salut ou à la ruine du Lycaon ? (Univers alternatif)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey !** Et oui c'est encore moi (cachez votre joie !). Je vous présente la première fanfiction en plusieurs chapitres que je poste sur le site. Elle se déroule dans un **univers alternatif** où la majorité des personnages sont des pirates, j'ai nommé : **_La malédiction du Lycaon _**(Toute allusion à Pirates des caraïbes ne serait bien évidemment qu'une parfaite coïncidence). Les pairings seront dévoilé au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ;)

**_Résumé :_** Le jeune Stiles se retrouve embarqué malgré lui sur le _Lycaon_, célèbre bateau pirate commandé par l'impitoyable Derek Hale. Tout en essayant de trouver sa place à bord du navire Stiles découvrira qu'une étrange malédiction se manifestant à chaque pleine lune pèse sur l'équipage. Stiles conduira-t-il au salut ou à la ruine du Lycaon ?

Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Quel dommage !). Ce sera tout pour l'instant, bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 1**_** :**

Le capitaine Derek Hale essuya la lame de son sabre tout en surveillant d'un œil attentif son équipage s'activer sur le pont de l'_Abondance_, un navire marchand qu'ils venaient d'aborder. Le combat avait été bref et Derek s'assurait maintenant à ceux que les richesses du bateau soit transportés à bord de son propre bâtiment, le _Lycaon_.

La cale était presque vide lorsque les jumeaux Ethan et Aiden interpellèrent leur capitaine. Le brun se retourna vers eux et les découvrit avec surprise encadrant un jeune homme. En jetant un coup d'œil aux marins de l'Abondance, qui avaient l'air aussi interloqués que lui, il en déduit que ce devait être un passager clandestin s'étant glissé dans la galère marchande à la dernière escale. Ce dernier semblait plutôt jeune, à peine 17 ans, et avant de s'approcher Derek put deviner qu'un flot de paroles ininterrompues s'échappait de la bouche du jeune homme. Aiden semblait près à assommer l'inconnu et Ethan ne paraissant pas d'humeur plus clémente, le capitaine se décida à aller à leur rencontre afin de déterminer la valeur de ce nouveau prisonnier. 

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

- On dit bonjour quand on est poli, répondit le plus jeune nullement impressionné par le sabre que tenait encore le capitaine Hale. Et puis franchement c'est quoi ces manières ? Vous devriez apprendre la courtoisie à votre équipage. J'étais tranquillement en train de faire une sieste. D'ailleurs en passant la cale n'est vraiment pas confortable. Sérieusement comment est-ce que vous voulez dormir correctement coincé entre deux tonneaux de Rhum et une caisse pleine de pommes ? Bon certes, une cale c'est pas vraiment fait pour dormir mais bon... Les architectes, d'ailleurs est-ce qu'on parle d'architectes pour les bateaux ? Il faudrait que je vérifie tiens... Bref, les personnes qui font les navires devraient penser aux pauvres jeunes hommes tel que moi qui sont obligés de... 

Déjà à bout de nerf, le capitaine se retient de balancer le clandestin par-dessus bord. Il comprenait que les jumeaux est perdus toute leur patience (Et la patience d'Ethan était pourtant légendaire) si le prisonnier n'avait pas arrêté de babiller ainsi depuis qu'ils l'avaient trouvé. Derek rengaina son sabre pour sortir un poignard coincé dans sa ceinture. Il posa le coupant de la lame sur la gorge du gamin sans appuyer toutefois. 

- Je t'ai posé une question !

- Pas la peine d'être aussi agressif ! Les pirates manquent-ils donc tant de patience ? Le jeune homme déglutit devant le regard noir que lui jeta l'homme. Je... je m'appelle Stiles.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais sur ce bâtiment ?

- Je chassais les canards unijambistes ! A votre avis ? Vous m'avez pas l'air très dégourdi vous !

- Contente-toi de répondre aux questions, gronda Derek.

- On dit s'il vous plaît quand on est bien élevé. 

Stiles voulut reculer lorsqu'il sentit la lame du poignard s'enfoncer dans sa chair mais les jumeaux le tenaient fermement. 

- Je voulais quitter Dyrahan* ! J'avais besoin de quitter cette foutue ville au plus vite mais je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour payer le voyage. J'ai donc embarqué (clandestinement certes mais au point où j'en étais, une infraction en plus ou en moins...) sur le premier bateau en partance. 

Derek renifla dédaigneusement puis éloigna son couteau de la gorge pâle au grand soulagement du propriétaire de la dite gorge. Il se retourna vers Ethan et Aiden en rangeant son poignard. 

- Attachez-le dans la chaloupe avec les autres et mettez-la à l'eau. On remonte sur le Lycaon.

Stiles commença clairement à paniquer lorsque les deux marins se mirent à le traîner vers la barque où se tenait déjà les rescapés de l'Abondance. Il ne pouvait pas rester à dériver sur cette chaloupe pendant des jours avant de mourir de faim et de soif. En plus, il ne pouvait pas exclure la possibilité qu'un bateau les retrouve et les ramène à Dyrahan. Et une fois là-bas Stiles pourrait dire adieu à sa tête... Il se débattit violemment mais les jumeaux ne lui laissaient aucune chance de s'échapper. Il réfléchit alors très rapidement. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de convaincre les pirates de le prendre sur leur navire ! 

- Attendez ! Cria Stiles. J'ai une proposition à vous faire !

L'équipage entier se retourna vers lui et même Derek focalisa de nouveau son attention sur le prisonnier. Stiles déglutit et se demanda si son idée était si géniale que ça finalement. Mais il était de toute façon trop tard pour faire marche arrière. 

- Amenez-moi sur votre navire. (Il entendit quelques ricanements mais n'y prêta aucune attention) Je suis prêt à payer le prix que vous me demandez si vous me prenez à bord.

- Et où est l'argent petit malin ? Lui cria une jeune femme blonde adossée au mât principal. 

Voilà justement le côté épineux du problème. Il n'avait pas d'argent. Ou du moins pas directement. 

- Disons que je ne l'ai pas sur moi, répondit-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire. Mais si vous m'amenez sain et sauf jusqu'au port de Torell*, je vous jure que mon père vous paiera absolument tout ce que vous voulez.

- Et pourquoi devrions-nous te croire ? Rétorqua la blonde. 

Mais Stiles l'ignora totalement. Il planta ses yeux noisettes dans les yeux verts du capitaine. Il disait la vérité et le pirate devait absolument le croire. Sinon le clandestin était foutu. Derek Hale semblait peser le pour et le contre de la proposition quand un autre membre de l'équipage, visiblement plus vieux de quelques années se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Les deux hommes conversèrent à voix basse pendant quelques secondes avant que le plus jeune se retourne de nouveau vers les jumeaux.

- Très bien, changement de plan. Amenez-le sur le Lycaon. (Stiles se retient de crier de joie mais son bonheur fut de courte durée) Et ligotez-le dans la cale.

- A vos ordres capitaine, répondirent Ethan et Aiden d'une même voix.

- Quoi !? Protesta Stiles. C'est pas du tout ce que l'on avait convenu. Relâchez-moi immédiatement !

- Si ton père est si riche que cela, ta rançon devrait nous rapporter une jolie fortune. Dit simplement Derek avant que Stiles ne disparaisse à bord du second bateau.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hale était de retour sur son bateau, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Lui et son équipage avait abandonné les marins de l'Abondance avec une paire de rames et ils avaient coulé le navire marchand après avoir récupéré toutes ses richesses. Son nouveau prisonnier avait été enfermé dans la cale, non sans protestations, et le Lycaon avait repris sa route à travers les mers, son capitaine à la barre.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

Derek ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers le jeune homme qui l'interrogeait.

- Nous avons besoin de cet argent Isaac.

- C'est Peter qui t'as suggéré ça n'est ce pas ? (L'autre ne répondit pas) Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de prendre des otages Derek !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas lui faire du mal. On l'amène à Torell, on récupère l'argent et nous repartons. Il ne se passera rien d'autre.

- J'espère sincèrement que tu as raison...

_**To be continued**_

*Ces noms de ville sont purement inventés

Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions au début, il faudra attendre quelques chapitres avant que l'intrigue se mette vraiment en place. En tout cas j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur ce premier chapitre et le deuxième arrivera sans doute dans la semaine.

Ciao !

**Mirajane**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour ! Je poste le chapitre 2 beaucoup plus tôt que prévu mais je n'ai pas pu fermé l'œil de la nuit alors j'ai décidé d'être productive et de boucler ce chapitre. Merci pour les reviews positives ça fait plaisir et c'est motivant ! En espérant que vous aimerez la suite.

Les personnages de TW ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

C'est tout pour le moment, bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 2**_

Stiles était certain qu'il allait finir par mourir d'ennui. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il était enfermé dans cette cale sombre avec les rats pour seule compagnie. Et ce n'était franchement pas des camarades très bavards. Il ne bénéficiait pas non plus d'un confort exemplaire. La cale était remplie de caisses et de tonneaux remplis d'articles divers et variés, tel que du rhum, des épices, du tissus précieux, de la nourriture, de l'eau, de la poudre, des armes et même quelques coffres fermés à clefs qui devaient contenir des bijoux, de l'or et des pierres précieuses. Il dormait à même le sol coincés entre les marchandises. Ses mains étaient attachés à l'aide d'une épaisse corde et deux bracelets en métal reliés par une chaîne entravait ses chevilles, ne lui permettant de se déplacer que par petits pas, ce qui était assez désagréable. Un seau avait été placé à son attention dans un coin de la cale mais les roulis du navire l'avait déjà fait se renverser plusieurs fois. Heureusement pour lui il avait le droit à deux repas par jour et à un nettoyage lorsque le seau décidait de repeindre la coque du navire.

Mais il y avait quand même quelques bons côtés. Par exemple, il s'était lié d'amitié avec le matelot qui lui apportait ses repas, un dénommé Scott. Il avait le même âge que lui et était le moins expérimenté du navire. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être de très bonne compagnie. Il descendait souvent rejoindre Stiles lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire et les deux adolescents parlaient de tout et de rien pendant des heures.

Quand Scott n'était pas là Stiles devait trouver d'autres moyens de s'occuper l'esprit et c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Lorsqu'il se concentrait il parvenait à entendre l'équipage sur le pont supérieur et à écouter leur conversations. Sinon il s'amusait à faire des recensements de toutes les marchandises contenues dans la cale mais il l'avait déjà fait trois fois et commençait à connaître cette cale mieux que sa propre poche. Pour le moment il était plongé dans l'observation d'un rat solitaire qui grignotait ce qui restait de son repas de midi.

Enfin, alors qu'il commençait à essayer de parler au rat pour s'occuper, il entendit la porte grincer. Il se releva et un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il reconnut la tête brune qui descendait les quelques marches.

- Scott ! J'ai cru que j'allais vraiment finir par me pendre d'ennui. Les rats manquent vraiment de conversation ici...

Le jeune mousse éclata de rire et s'assit contre une caisse en face de Stiles.

- Regarde plutôt ce que je te ramène au lieu de te plaindre !

Il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet et le jeta à son ami. Malgré ses mains entravées, Stiles attrapa sans difficulté le projectile et déplia le tissu qui l'emballait.

- Isaac l'a cuisiné ce matin même. J'ai pensé que ça te ferais plaisir, dit Scott avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Oh mon Dieu, une part de tarte ! Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

- A force de te l'entendre dire je vais finir par le croire ! Mais mange vite ça va être froid.

Stiles ne se fit pas prier et mordit goulûment dans la tarte aux pommes. Il grogna de satisfaction et engloutit le reste du gâteau en trois bouchées.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien mangé d'aussi bon !

- Je te crois ! Isaac est le meilleur cuisinier que j'ai jamais rencontré.

- C'est lequel déjà Isaac ? Demanda Stiles.

- Celui aux cheveux bouclés. C'est lui qui t'as apporté ton repas le premier jour.

- Ah oui je vois... Il s'occupe de la cuisine ?

- Pas seulement. Il fait aussi office d'infirmier.

Scott lui parlait souvent des membres de l'équipage. Stiles commençait même à réussir à mettre un nom sur les marins qu'il avait vu le premier jour. Disons que c'était une façon comme une autre de passer le temps.

- J'ai encore essayer de convaincre le capitaine de te laisser sortir sur le pont, reprit Scott

- Et alors ? Demanda Stiles les yeux pleins d'espoir

- Pas encore... Mais il est prêt à céder j'en suis sûr ! Il est un peu dur comme capitaine mais il n'est pas cruel.

- Tu es au courant qu'on parle du mec qui a fait couler le navire sur lequel je me trouvais, qui m'as kidnappé, qui compte demander une rançon à mon père et qui pendant ce temps me séquestre dans une cale pleine de rats ?

- Stiles...

- Quoi c'est vrai non ? Il n'a même pas pris la peine de descendre voir comment j'allais et il se contente d'envoyer ses subalternes. Désolé hein je ne dis pas ça pour toi mais bon quand même...

Stiles semblait vraiment énervé mais à son plus grand étonnement son nouvel ami éclata de rire.

- Alors c'est ça ton problème ? C'est que Derek soit pas descendu te voir ?

- Mais non ! C'est juste que... C'était quand même la moindre des choses tu trouves pas ?

Devant l'hilarité du brun Stiles croisa les bras et se mit à bouder ce qui ne fit que redoubler le rire de Scott. Stiles fit mine de tourner le dos au matelot mais son rire était communicatif et quelques minutes plus tard les deux compères se tordaient de rire. Une fois remis Scott se pencha vers son ami et lui chuchota d'un air complice

- Si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir je demanderais à Derek de passer te voir.

- Tu es bête ! Riposta Stiles en riant et en lui tapant dans l'épaule

Les deux amis passèrent encore un peu plus de deux heures ensemble, pendant lesquelles ils parlèrent, rirent et se lancèrent des paris idiots, avant qu'Isaac ne descende à son tour dans la cale.

- Scott bouge, le capitaine t'attend sur le pont !

- J'arrive, répondit Scott avec un petit sourire d'excuse à Stiles. J'essayerais de revenir vite !

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai Milly pour me tenir compagnie.

- Milly ?

Stiles pointa du doigt le rat en train de grignoter les miettes laissées par la part de tarte à la pomme.

- Normalement il y a aussi Chester et Janet mais vous avez du leur faire peur en arrivant, dit Stiles avec un clin d'œil.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel en riant et remonta les escaliers menant au pont supérieur. Isaac le suivit après s'être tourné vers Stiles.

- Ne t'étonnes pas si ça secoue un peu cette nuit, lança le bouclé avant de suivre Scott et de renfermer la porte de la cale.

- Comment ça secouer ?

Mais Stiles était de nouveau tout seul et il décida de s'allonger pour faire une petite sieste avant de voir ce qui pourrait bien se passer cette nuit.

Une fois sortit de la cale, Scott jeta un regard interrogateur au cuisinier.

- Une tempête se prépare. Derek veut tout le monde sur le pont.

Scott hocha la tête et tandis que son camarade se rendait dans le dortoir de l'équipage pour secouer les autres marins, Scott monta sur le pont supérieur. Il découvrit son capitaine seul surveillant l'horizon à l'aide de sa longue-vue.

- C'est sérieux ? Demanda le plus jeune en observant l'amoncellement de nuage au loin.

- On dirait. La nuit risque d'être agitée.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Non. Surtout pas si c'est à propos de ton nouvel ami.

- Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais te demander ! Protesta le mousse

- Tu allais me demander si je pouvais autoriser le prisonnier à monter sur le pont. Et comme je refuserais, comme les trois cents dernières fois où tu m'as posé, tu dirais que personne ne peut rester enfermer plusieurs semaines dans une cave, qu'il a besoin de prendre l'air et qu'il pourrait aider. Mais comme ma réponse serait toujours non tu répliquerais que je n'ai pas de cœur et tu irais t'enfermer dans la cuisine pour aller te plaindre à Isaac. Donc ma réponse est toujours non.

- Tu pourrais au moins descendre le voir !

- Pourquoi faire ? Grogna Derek. Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps inutile.

- Laisse tomber... Soupira Scott avant de rejoindre les membres de l'équipage qu'Isaac venait de ramener, pour attendre les ordres de cette tête de mule capitaine.

_**To be continued**_

Hm... Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais ça viendra promis ! Il me faut juste quelques chapitres pour tout mettre en place. Comme d'habitude vous pouvez laissez votre avis il est très apprécié :)

A plus !

Mirajane


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Et voilà le chapitre 3 de **La Malédiction du Lycaon** seulement un jour après le chapitre 2 (Oui je suis fière de moi !). Un peu plus d'action vous attend dans ce chapitre. Comme d'habitude les personnages de TW ne m'appartiennent pas. Désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes j'ai essayé de les limiter au maximum mais je suis sûr qu'il en reste encore... Et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos gentilles reviews !

Bref, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 :**

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un quart d'heure Stiles dut se rendre en catastrophe auprès de son seau pour rendre le peu de nourriture qu'il avait encore dans le ventre. Il eut une petite pensée pour la si bonne tarte aux pommes d'Isaac qui finissait de façon si misérable. Stiles avait été réveillé de sa sieste il y avait une heure de cela par les vagues se heurtant à la coque, le bruit du vent et de la pluie s'était fait de plus en plus intense depuis et le roulis n'avait cessé d'augmenter. Stiles n'avait jamais été du genre à avoir le mal de mer mais il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas sûr de survivre très longtemps à une telle tempête.

- Ça va peut-être secouer un peu... Tu parles d'un euphémisme ! Pesta Stiles tout en agonisant sur le plancher froid de la cale.

Les jumeaux étaient les seuls personnes à être descendues dans la cale depuis le début des intempéries. Et ils avaient superbement ignoré l'adolescent. Ils s'étaient contentés de vérifier que les caisses, les canons et les tonneaux étaient solidement attachés et ne risquaient pas de rouler durant la tempête. Ce qui n'était actuellement pas le cas de Stiles qui était projeté contre les parois de la coque à chaque secousse. Une fois leur tâche achevée, Ethan et Aiden étaient remontés sans un regard pour l'adolescent même lorsque celui-ci leur avait crié de lui dire si ils allaient tous mourir.

Prenant son mal en patience le prisonnier essaya avec difficulté de se relever pour s'adosser à un coffre en ébène. Il tentait de ne pas vomir une énième fois lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la cale claquer bruyamment. Ses prières se réalisèrent lorsqu'il aperçut que la personne venant de descendre n'était autre que Scott. Il se retient de pousser un cri de joie et rejoignit péniblement son ami en s'appuyant sur tout ce qu'il pouvait. Le mousse était trempé jusqu'aux os, ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son front, il paraissait essoufflé et tenait un trousseau de clés entre ses mains.

- Tout va bien ? Comment ça se présente là-haut ? On va tous mourir ou pas ? Ça vous arrive souvent des tempêtes comme ça ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Stiles avec précipitation

- Pas le temps de discuter ! Lui cria Scott pour couvrir le bruit du vent qui s'engouffrait par la porte laissée grande ouverte.

Ce dernier se baissa et après avoir tripoté les clés pendant quelques secondes il réussit à ouvrir la chaîne qui entravait les mollets de Stiles. Il sortit ensuite un poignard de sa ceinture et s'attaqua à la corde autour de ses poignets. Une fois son ami libéré, Scott ordonna à Stiles de le suivre. L'ancien prisonnier lui emboîta le pas sans faire d'histoire en massant ses poignets endoloris. Ils montèrent deux séries d'escaliers avant de se retrouver à l'air libre. La tempête était encore pire que l'avait imaginé Stiles. Des éclairs déchiraient le ciel à intervalles réguliers, la pluie fouettait leur visages avec violence et des vagues immenses entouraient le navire. La puissance du vent était telle que Stiles dut se retenir à la rampe de cordage de l'escalier pour ne pas chuter une dizaine de marches plus bas.

- On fait quoi exactement ? Hurla Stiles pour essayer de couvrir le bruit du vent

- On montre à Derek que tu es digne de confiance ! Répondit Scott sur le même ton.

Stiles n'eut même pas le temps de protester que le garçon s'était déjà précipiter sur le pont. Il jura avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de son ami. Il aperçut le capitaine luttant à la barre pour maintenir le cap. La tempête faisait voler les cheveux de Derek tout autour de son visage mais il ne s'en préoccupait guère, les yeux fixés au loin et le visage figé dans une expression d'extrême concentration. L'adolescent ne put poursuivre son observation plus longtemps, un homme un peu plus âgé venant d'apparaître devant les deux jeunes gens.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous Scott ? Cria-t-il en pointant Stiles du menton

- J'amène de l'aide !

Le plus vieux, que Stiles reconnut comme celui ayant conseillé à Derek de le faire prisonnier, leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il leur tendit deux seaux avec autorité.

- Videz-moi ce pont, j'ai pas envie de mourir noyé dans mon propre bateau !

Scott marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « C'est pas ton bateau » mais il prit quand même le seau. Il s'accroupit et commença, à l'aide de l'objet, à jeter par dessus-bord l'eau présente sur le pont. Stiles décida rapidement de l'imiter.

La tâche était beaucoup plus éreintante que le prisonnier l'avait d'abord cru. Le seau rempli d'eau pesait trois tonnes et demi, il avait les bras et les jambes en compote et il avait l'impression que son travail ne servait à rien, la pluie et les vagues inondant sans interruption le pont. De plus il avait déjà faillit passer par dessus le bastingage une fois lorsqu'une vague plus haute que les autres avait submergé entièrement le pont. Il ne devait d'être encore présent qu'à ses réflexes qui lui avaient permis d'attraper un cordage l'empêchant ainsi de tomber dans l'océan lorsque l'eau s'était retirée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Scott qui paraissait aussi fatigué que lui. Les deux amis avaient peur qu'une autre vague submerge le pont mais qu'ils ne parviennent pas à se tenir à quelque chose cette fois. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer vaillamment à déverser l'eau par dessus-bord sur un rythme régulier.

Soudain un claquement sonore résonna dans la nuit sombre. Ils se retournèrent tous deux vers l'origine du bruit et découvrir la voile principale qui battait dans l'air malmenée par les vents.

- Je suis pas un expert, cria Stiles, mais en cas de tempête c'est pas censé être attaché ça ?

- Si ! Répondit Scott, légèrement paniqué.

Deux marins étaient déjà agrippés aux cordages pour essayer de carguer la voile mais cela semblait impossible. Scott se retourna vers Stiles.

- Il faut qu'on aille les aider !

- Quoi !? Tu rigoles j'espère ? Je grimpe pas la-dessus en pleine tempête !

- Ils n'y arriverons pas sans nous !

Scott n'attendit pas la réponse, lâcha son seau et se précipita vers le mât. Stiles jura une nouvelle fois et courut derrière son ami. Hors de question qu'il le laisse mourir tout seul comme un idiot !

- Oh mon Dieu... Murmura Stiles lorsqu'il se retrouva au pied du mât. Je vais jamais y arriver.

Scott avait commencé à grimper avec beaucoup d'agilité et se retrouvait déjà à plusieurs mètres du sol.

- Allez Stiles c'est maintenant ou jamais ! L'encouragea-t-il

- Si je meurs ici, je te jure que je te tues ! Hurla le brun à son ami tout en empoignant une corde.

Stiles commença son escalade. Il avait toujours été un bon grimpeur. Il avait plusieurs fois escaladé des mâts lors de promenades en mer avec son père et il n'était pas rare qu'il escalade des murs ou autres pour se rendre dans des endroits où il n'avait rien à faire. Et pourtant aussi haut que Stiles est pu monter, rien n'était comparable à un cordage en pleine tempête. Stiles se félicita d'avoir une bonne expérience dans l'escalade sinon il aurait déjà fini en crêpe pour mouettes. Pourtant, à plusieurs mètres de hauteurs ballotté ainsi par le vent il sentait une énergie nouvelle affluer dans ses veines. Cette sensation de danger avait quelque chose de grisant. Même si il pouvait mourir à tout instant il se sentait libre comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il arriva en haut du mât plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Il s'installa entre Scott et un autre jeune homme qui lui adressa à peine un regard étant entièrement concentré sur la voile.

Stiles n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps il avait passé à essayer de carguer la voile. Peut-être 10 minutes, peut-être 4 heures. Ses doigts étaient engourdis et ses jambes courbaturées mais la voile était repliée. Il se tourna vers Scott et leva son pouce en signe de victoire. Son ami lui rendit son signe, tout sourire. Les jeunes gens commencèrent la désescalade du mât. La descente était plus facile que la montée mais tout aussi dangereuse. Pourtant une poignée de minutes plus tard ils touchaient à nouveau le sol du pont. La pluie semblait s'être un peu apaiser mais les vagues étaient toujours aussi hautes et le vent ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Scott se tourna vers Stiles et le serra brièvement dans ses bras. Il se séparèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient trempés, ils grelottaient et ils haletaient mais ils se sentaient bien. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps Stiles se sentait à sa place. Mais cette euphorie fut de courte durée, une silhouette sombre empoigna Scott par le col et le plaqua contre le mât. Stiles reconnut Derek Hale. Un bref regard vers la dunette lui permis de s'apercevoir que c'était désormais Peter qui tenait la barre.

- Toi ! Gronda le capitaine. Mes ordres étaient pourtant clairs ! Tu as déserté ton poste pour aller libérer un prisonnier ! (Scott voulu parler mais le plus vieux ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion) On reparlera de ça plus tard ! Maintenant file aider Boyd !

Scott hocha la tête et Hale le lâcha enfin. Ce dernier repartit coordonné son équipage en adressant un dernier regard noir à Stiles.

Luttant contre le vent les deux compères rejoignirent le dénommé Boyd, un marin plutôt musclé à la peau couleur chocolat. Ils découvrirent qu'une caisse de boulets de canon avait était détruite par la tempête et qu'ils fallait rapidement récupérer les boulets éparpillés avant qu'il ne déclenche un accident. Sous les ordres de Boyd, les deux adolescents soulevèrent les armes pour les ranger dans une caisse vide. La pluie rendait leur travail plus désagréable encore, ils trébuchaient sans cesse et les boulets leur glissaient des mains. Lorsqu'une des munitions à canons tomba pour la énième fois Stiles voulut la ramasser, il mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour se protéger du vent et s'accroupit.

Le cri de Scott arriva trop tard. Le bateau se souleva d'un côté et Stiles fut percuté de plein fouet par une vague qui venait de passer par dessus le bastingage. L'eau envahit la bouche et le nez de Stiles, le faisant paniquer. Il glissa le long du pont, il agitait les bras dans l'espoir de trouver une prise mais tout ce qu'il réussissait à attraper lui glissa des doigts. Il se sentit passer de l'autre côté du bastingage entraîné par la lame lorsqu'une main puissante attrapa soudainement son avant-bras. La vague se retira et Stiles toussa, recrachant une gerbe d'eau. La personne l'ayant attrapé le souleva à bout de bras et le refit passer sur le bateau. Stiles se sentit tomber mais les mêmes mains le retinrent. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à deux magnifiques prunelles vertes. Stiles eut un mouvement de recul instinctif lorsqu'il reconnut le capitaine Hale ce qui le fit s'écraser par terre. Scott et Boyd se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

- Hey Stiles ça va ? S'inquiéta Scott

- J'ai vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux et j'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau de cachalots mais à part ça tout va bien !

- Tu n'as pas perdu ton humour c'est plutôt bon signe.

Stiles voulut se retourner pour remercier son sauveur sauf que celui-ci c'était déjà éclipsé à l'autre bout du navire sans un mot ni un regard.

La tempête se calmait. Les vents étaient déjà moins forts et les vagues reprenaient une dimension normale. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir et l'aube se lever sur le _Lycaon_. L'effet de l'adrénaline s'étant évaporé, l'ancien prisonnier ressentit une immense fatigue. Il se laissa tomber à terre bientôt rejoint par son nouveau meilleur ami. Il ferma les yeux bien décidé à récupérer cette éprouvante nuit.

- Je rêve ou Derek Hale vient de me sauver la vie ? Demanda Stiles à Scott

Mais il s'endormit avant d'entendre la réponse.

**_To be continued_**

Et encore un nouveau chapitre ! Des avis ? Une petite review ? Quelques critiques constructives ? J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu.

Bye !

Mirajane


	4. Chapter 4

Abracadabra chapitre 4 apparaît je le veux ! Moins d'actions dans celui là mais c'est un chapitre de transition indispensable. Désolé d'avance pour les fautes. Comme d'habitude ni Teen Wolf ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4**

Stiles gémit et se retourna. Il venait de se réveiller mais n'était pas pressé d'ouvrir les yeux. Il allait encore se relever dans cette cale sombre, où il passerait la moitié de la journée coincée entre deux caisses à parler aux rats et à attendre un peu de compagnie. Il sentait le plancher froid contre sa joue et les vagues tapant sur la coque le berçaient doucement. Soudain une trombe d'eau froide lui tomba dessus. Il hurla et se redressa brusquement. Le soleil l'aveugla un instant. Attendez un instant, le soleil ? Depuis quand il y a du soleil dans une cale ? Il fallut quelques minutes à Stiles pour se souvenir des événements d'hier et de l'endroit où il s'était endormi. Il entrouvrit précautionneusement les yeux pour éviter d'être de nouveau éblouit. Une fois habitué à la lumière du jour il promena son regard autour de lui. Scott était affalé à ses côtés se réveillant péniblement. Devant eux se trouvait un jeune homme au sourire suffisant et à l'air insolent. Entre ses mains, Stiles reconnut l'objet du crime : un seau qui avait été rempli d'eau froide et renversé sur leurs têtes sans aucun scrupule.

- Allez bougez-vous le cul ! Leur cria-t-il. On a du pain sur la planche et vous gênez le passage.

Il les apostropha brusquement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux debout et réveillés.

- Scott, Isaac t'attends en cuisine ! Et prends ton nouveau copain avec toi, il pourra au moins se rendre utile, rajouta-t-il en regardant Stiles d'un air supérieur.

Scott bougonna mais se dirigea tout de même vers les cuisines, suivit de près par Stiles qui se sentait un peu perdu.

- C'est qui celui-là encore ? Demanda l'ancien prisonnier

- Jackson...

- Je l'ai vu cinq minutes et j'ai déjà envie de le noyer.

- Normal, il donne cet effet là à tout le monde. Il est insupportable avec l'ensemble de l'espèce humaine, sauf Derek. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi il serait déjà passer par dessus-bord depuis longtemps.

- Dommage que la tempête n'est pas exaucé ton souhait.

Scott esquissa un sourire. Il avait vraiment eu beaucoup de chance de rencontrer Stiles. Ils étaient constamment sur la même longueur d'onde et Scott avait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Soudain Stiles releva brusquement la tête et se tapa la main contre le front.

- La tempête, s'écria-t-il. Voyant l'étonnement se peignant sur le visage de son ami il décida d'éclairer sa chandelle : Il faut que je remercie Derek ! Même si ça me tue de l'admettre il m'a quand même sauvé la vie hier.

- Tu vois quand je te disais qu'il n'était pas si méchant que ça ! Mais je te déconseillerais quand même de le faire tout de suite.

- Ah bon pourquoi ? Demanda Stiles avec un étonnement sincère

J- e ne sais pas peut-être qu'en te voyant il se rappellerait que tu devrais être enfermé dans la cale à l'heure qu'il est... Répondit Scott avec amusement.

- Non ! Tout mais pas la cale ! J'en peux plus de rester enfermé des heures, j'ai déjà cru que j'allais devenir cinglé à force de parler tout seul ! Bon c'est vrai que ça m'arrive souvent de parler tout seul. En fait c'est pas vraiment que je parles tout seul, c'est juste que je parles tellement qu'au bout d'un moment plus personne ne m'écoute donc on dirait que personne ne m'écoute. D'ailleurs je suis sûr que tu m'écoutes déjà plus.

- Hein ? Lâcha Scott donnant raison à l'adolescent

- Tu vois qu'est ce que je disais ! Bref, je pense que je devrais de remercier aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si tu n'étais pas venue me détacher.

- Avec un peu de chance, tu te serais pris une caisse sur la tête et tu te serais assommer, ce qui m'aurais permis d'avoir un peu de silence, riposta l'autre avec un clin d'œil

Stiles lui tira la langue et éclata de rire devant l'air faussement outré de Scott.

- Bref, je pense quand même que j'irais remercier Derek mais pas tout de suite. Je tiens à ma journée de liberté !

Journée de liberté, c'était vite dit. Il suivit Scott la majeure partie du temps. Ce qui fut une grossière erreur. Sous prétexte qu'il l'accompagnait, on jugeait bon de lui assigner les mêmes tâches que le jeune mousse. Ils avaient passé toute la matinée à aider Isaac en cuisine, ce qui avait essentiellement constitué à éplucher une montagne de pommes de terre et à récurer des casseroles. Ils avaient aussi dû faire la liste de toutes les marchandises qui avaient été endommagées durant la tempête, ce qui n'était absolument pas du tout au goût de Stiles car il avait encore du passer plusieurs heures dans la cale.

Et maintenant les deux garçons profitaient d'une pause bien méritée, assit au soleil dans un coin du pont en grignotant des pommes chiper dans la cuisine. Cependant même cette petite pause ne dura pas. En effet les adolescents venaient de voir Peter se diriger vers eux à grands pas. Scott mit rapidement en garde son ami.

- C'est Peter Hale, l'oncle de Derek. Méfie-toi de lui. Il est ambitieux et rêve de s'emparer de ce bateau. Il n'aime personne et n'obéit qu'à Derek, et encore !

- Et bien, il m'a l'air très sympathique ! Plaisanta le brun

- Stiles ? Suis-moi. Ordonna Peter une fois arrivé près d'eux.

- C'est demandé si poliment... Ironisa l'interpellé en se levant.

Scott fit un geste d'encouragement à son ami et le regarda s'éloigner. Il espérait sincèrement que tout se passerait bien avec le plus vieux des Hale.

Peter mena le jeune homme jusqu'au gaillard arrière où se tenait déjà la jeune femme à la chevelure d'or que Stiles avait vu le jour de son arrivée à bord. Elle était adossée au bastingage et regardait le garçon d'un air hautain.

_Dis donc elle a l'air sympa elle aussi..._ Ironisa intérieurement le garçon

L'oncle du capitaine se positionna de façon à faire face aux deux plus jeunes.

- Bien, je me présente je suis le second de Derek et son oncle, Peter. Mais cela tu dois déjà le savoir. Et voilà Erica Reyes.

- Salut... Tenta Stiles mais elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

- J'ai discuté avec Derek tout à l'heure, continua Peter. Il a décidé de te laisser une chance d'intégrer notre équipage.

- Oh ! Stiles fut soudain plus intéressé par le discours de l'adulte. C'est à dire me laisser une chance ?

- Tu seras à l'essai pendant une semaine. Si tout se passe bien tu feras officiellement partie de l'équipage et nous pourrons t'amener jusqu'à Torell comme tu le désirais le premier jour.

Stiles en resta sans voix. Il avait une chance de faire partie du Lycaon, de rester avec Scott et de prouver sa valeur. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Et effectivement Peter lui donna raison.

- A une seule condition. (Stiles fixait Hale prêt à n'importe quoi ou presque pour tenter sa chance et ne pas retourner dans cette fichue cale) Erica devra te surveiller pendant toute la semaine. Elle te chaperonnera et t'expliquera les règles à bord. Tu devras lui obéir en tout point et son avis comptera pour savoir si tu peux intégrer définitivement notre équipage. Ça te convient ?

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix vraiment le choix de toute façon ?

- Non en effet.

- Et bien c'est bon pour moi ! Répondit Stiles avec un sourire

- Parfait. Erica je te le confie, ne l'abîme pas trop !

Lorsque Peter s'éloigna Stiles se retourna vers la blonde. Elle lui adressa un sourire forcé. Une semaine avec la jeune femme ne devrait pas être si terrible après tout, songea Stiles. Il comptait bien se donnait à fond pour intégrer l'équipage du Lycaon en tout cas. Plein de motivation, il observa Erica dans l'attente de ses ordres.

- Calme-toi le nouveau ! J'ai autre chose à faire que jouer les nounous ce soir. On commencera demain. Tu n'as qu'à profiter de ta fin de journée, cette semaine ne sera pas de tout repos.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire ne présageant rien de bon pour le pauvre Stiles puis elle s'éloigna à grands pas, ses cheveux flottants au vent.

Une fois seul, Stiles se précipita pour trouver Scott. Il trouva son ami quelques minutes plus tard en train de discuter avec Isaac. Stiles s'excusa rapidement auprès du bouclé et entraîna son ami par le bras sans lui laisser le choix. Lorsqu'ils furent seul, Stiles lui relata la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Peter. Sans surprise, Scott se révéla aussi enthousiasme que le brun. Après avoir partagé leur allégresse pendant quelques temps l'apprenti marin posa la question qui le préoccupait.

- Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire d'Erica ?

- Je ne la connaît pas très bien. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle m'en a fait baver lors de mes premiers jours à bord du Lycaon. Comme c'est la seule fille de l'équipage elle se sent obligée de paraître encore plus forte que les autres. Mais je crois qu'elle n'est pas méchante dans le fond.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de discuter Stiles se rappela intérieurement qu'il devait vraiment penser à remercier Hale. Et pas que pour l'avoir sauver de la noyade. Malheureusement il n'en eut pas l'occasion durant la fin de la journée, ayant était réquisitionné une nouvelle fois pour aider à la cuisine. Il ne vit pas non plus le capitaine lors du dîner, ce dernier ayant mangé dans sa cabine.

Cependant après le repas alors qu'il était en train de jouer aux dés avec Scott et les jumeaux, un sifflement retentit. Ils tournèrent tous la tête dans la direction de la dunette où se tenait les mains sur la balustrade et son manteau noir claquant au vent, le capitaine Derek Hale dans toute sa splendeur. Tout le monde se regroupa en bas de la dunette, et Stiles suivit le mouvement. Derek se racla la gorge et prit la parole une fois que le silence fait.

- Je tiens personnellement à vous féliciter pour votre comportement lors de la tempête d'hier. Vous avez été parfait et avez tous respecté mes ordres. Ou presque. (Son regard se dirigea vers Scott mais il défia Derek du regard, toujours persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix en allant libérer Stiles). Grâce à vous nous n'avons aucune perte humaine à déplorer et Boyd m'a informer que même les pertes matérielles étaient minimes. Cependant la tempête nous a dévié de notre cap d'origine. Ils nous faudra donc plus de temps que prévu pour atteindre notre destination. C'est pourquoi nous ferrons voile dès demain vers la ville portuaire de Koh, afin de nous réapprovisionner en vivres et en eau. (Quelques approbations furent exprimés dans l'assistance) Et pour ceux qui l'ignore encore je vous informe que l'équipage compte désormais un nouveau membre qui sera à l'essai durant une semaine.

Lorsque tous l'équipage se retourna vers lui, Stiles fit un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un éloquent « Hey ! ». Il releva ensuite la tête vers la dunette et croisa le regard de Derek. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du capitaine. En fait c'était peut-être juste une grimace ou une poussière qui le gênait mais Stiles préféra voir cela comme un sourire.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Scott avait conduit son ami dans le dortoir réservé à l'équipage et le nouveau matelot s'était rapidement endormie sur l'un des hamacs, sa dernière pensée ayant été qu'il n'avait toujours pas remercié le capitaine Hale.

**To be continued**

Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Malheureusement je ne pense pas pouvoir posté un nouveau chapitre d'ici une semaine et je m'en excuse sincèrement.

A bientôt à bord du Lycaon !

Mirajane


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ! Oui je sais que j'avais dit que je posterais il y a une semaine mais j'étais à la campagne donc... Pas de connexion internet -' Mais le chapitre 5 est finalement là, et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Merci à Sandra et Karin à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement. Vos reviews me font très plaisir !

Sinon non, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours ^^'

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 5 :**

- Debout espèce de bon à rien ! Hurla une voix féminine

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait Stiles se retrouva le cul par terre. Erica venait de retourner le hamac sur lequel il s'était endormie.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, marmonna Scott en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Erica va gueuler ailleurs ! Cria à son tour Jackson, ce qui termina de réveiller tous ceux qui dormaient encore.

Erica ignora superbement l'insolent, attrapa Stiles par le col de sa chemise et le tira sans états d'âme à l'extérieur du dortoir. Elle le poussa pour lui faire monter les escaliers plus rapidement. Stiles papillonnait les paupières, encore ensommeillé et ayant du mal à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Une fois sur le pont supérieur, où seul Peter se tenait à la barre, Erica se planta face à lui.

- Tu as du mal à comprendre "rendez-vous à l'aube ?!" Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui est écopé d'un incapable pareil ! (Stiles voulut s'excuser mais Erica le coupa d'une voix sèche) Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses. Tu as intérêt à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus !

Stles décida de ne pas répondre. Il avait déjà du mal à comprendre pourquoi il ne s'était pas réveillé. En effet, il avait toujours était plus incliné vers les insomnies que vers les grasses matinées. Il en conclut que les événements récents, incluant une tempête, un capitaine, une presque noyade et une adoption par un équipage de pirate, aurait fatigué n'importe qui mais qu'il veillerait tout de même à se lever à l'heure la prochaine fois. Erica ne semblait pas si commode que ça en fin de compte, et il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un le défendrait si la blonde décidait qu'il était mieux de se débarrasser de lui. A part Scott, mais la voix d'un jeune mousse ne pesait pas lourd contre la chouchoute de Peter et Derek. Pas que Stiles est une grande estime de lui mais les Hale devaient quand même avoir confiance en Erica pour lui confier un beau Stiles tout neuf. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'adolescent mit plusieurs secondes a remarquer la jeune femme qui venait de claquer plusieurs fois des doigts devant son visage afin d'obtenir son attention.

- Bien maintenant que le problème de l'horaire est résolu on va pouvoir passer à autre chose. Le Lycaon, comme chaque navire pirate, possède ses propres règles. Derek m'a donner une semaine pour t'apprendre ses règles et veiller à ceux que tu les respectes.

- C'est bien joli tout ça, mais est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire ? Si par exemple une règle ne me plaît pas j'ai le droit de dire non ? Parce que les règles ça a jamais vraiment était mon truc en fait. Mon père arrêtait pas d'instaurer des règles, puis comme je les ai absolument toutes brisées, il m'a laissé faire ce que je veux. Finalement c'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça parce que je me retrouve là aujourd'hui. Mais bon pour le moment je m'en sors pas si mal que ça non ? Ou alors tu crois qu'on pourrait demander au capitaine si on peut aménager certaines règles ? Comme ça tout le monde sera content ! Bon je parle mais si ça se trouve les règles seront parfaites ! Ou alors elles seront tellement affreuses que je préférerais me suicider tout de suite.

Stiles s'étant manifestement perdu dans un intense débat avec lui même Erica s'éclipsa quelques secondes. Le jeune hyperactif lui donnait mal à la tête quand il babillait ainsi.

La femme avait passé la journée d'hier à se demander pourquoi Derek avait voulu donner une chance au jeune garçon. Ce n'était certainement pas les suppliques de Scott et encore moins l'appât du gain. Si le capitaine avait seulement voulu de l'argent, il aurait garder le jeune homme comme prisonnier ou l'aurait, à la limite, pris en tant que passager. Mais surtout pas comme membre de l'équipage à part entière. La belle Reyes ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse envers Stiles. Il avait réussi à gagner le respect de Derek en moins d'une journée en aidant ses ravisseurs à braver une tempête, alors qu'elle même avait mit plusieurs mois à faire comprendre au Hale qu'elle n'était pas la fillette fragile qu'elle paraissait. Erica avait tout de même un mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait une confiance absolue en son supérieur et était intimement persuadée qu'il avait ses raisons. Mais son second l'inspirait beaucoup moins. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'elle naviguait avec les deux Hale pourtant elle n'arrivait toujours pas à cerner Peter. Il semblait toujours avoir une idée derrière la tête lui permettant de servir ses propres intérêts. Et elle avait fini par se persuader que l'aîné des Hale avait manipulé tout le monde et que la venue de Stiles n'était pas un hasard. Elle voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il en était. Elle allait découvrir ce que préparait Peter et si Stiles était aussi innocent qu'il le paraissait. Foi d'Erica Reyes !

Stiles, qui venait de se taire, remarqua enfin la disparition de sa mentor. Il voulut partir à sa recherche lorsqu'elle réapparut soudain, un seau dans une main et une serpillière dans l'autre. Stiles retient un grognement. Il commençait à en avoir sa claque des seaux ! La blonde lui tendit les instruments qu'il fut obligé de saisir.

- Règle numéro 1, énonça la belle, la position sociale à bord est déterminée par l'expérience et le temps passé sur le Lycaon. Étant donné que tu viens d'arriver j'ai l'immense privilège de t'annoncer que tu viens de remplacer ce cher Scott à la dernière place de l'échelle sociale ! Tu auras donc le plaisir de réaliser chaque jour les tâches ingrates. Ton premier travail consistera donc à nettoyer chaque matin sans exception l'intégralité du sol de ce navire !

Stiles voulut protester mais Erica s'éloignait déjà. Elle se retourna néanmoins une nouvelle fois.

- Et il faut que ça brille surtout ! Appelle-moi quand tu auras finis. Bonne chance ! Dit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Stiles jura à haute voix. Il attrapa brusquement ses outils et, avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, décida de se mettre au travail.

Scott était attablé à table avec les autres marins. Tout le monde était là sauf Derek qui mangeait encore seul dans sa cabine et Stiles qui était toujours en train de récurer le pont en pestant à voix basse. Les autres membres de l'équipage se moquaient gentiment de lui. Ils étaient tous passés par là avant lui, y compris Scott. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher d'avoir un peu pitié de son ami. Stiles n'avait rien mangé depuis ce matin et il devait mourir de faim, surtout en les voyant tous en train de déjeuner. Scott se rappela à lui même d'aller demander quelque chose à Isaac pour Stiles. Le jeune cuisinier n'avait jamais refusé d'aider Scott, celui ci venant souvent l'aider en cuisine lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire. Ils avaient sympathisé dès le premier jour où Scott était arrivé sur le Lycaon et, même si il n'avait pas avec lui la complicité qu'il avait avec l'ancien prisonnier, il appréciait la compagnie du bouclé.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Stiles se laissa tomber à terre, le dos appuyé contre le bastingage. Il venait de finir le nettoyage complet du navire, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Il avait un mal de dos terrible et des ampoules sur les mains. Le fait de se dire qu'il devrait désormais faire ça chaque matin lui fit presque regretter la cale. Presque.

Il y avait au moins eu un point positif dans cette matinée. Il avait pu en profiter pour visiter en long en large et en travers le Lycaon, chose qu'il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de faire. Le bateau se découpait en trois grandes parties : la cale qui s'étalait sur toute la longueur du navire , le pont inférieur qui menait au dortoir réservé à l'équipage, aux cuisines et à l'infirmerie et le pont supérieur, le plus grand, par lequel on accédait à la dunette, l'endroit où le capitaine donnait ses ordres. Sur cette dunette se trouvait la barre et quatre cabines. La première était occupé par le capitaine Hale et la deuxième par Erica, qui en tant que seule fille avait le droit à sa propre cabine. Peter s'était auto-attribué la troisième cabine et la quatrième était actuellement vide.

Le jeune home fut vite rejoint par son ami qui aillant fait un détour par la cuisine lui ramenait de quoi se restaurer.

- Tu n'es pas censé retrouver Erica ? Demanda Scott

- Si. Répondit Stiles, la bouche pleine. Mais je voulais d'abord aller remercier Derek. Il faut d'ailleurs que j'y ailles maintenant si je ne veux pas qu'Erica me chope avant que je puisse le voir.

- Je ne te retiens pas, dit le brun avec un petit rire en regardant son ami se relever en époussetant les miettes de son pantalon et remonter vers le pont supérieur.

Déboulant à l'étage supérieur, Stiles aperçut Derek Hale quitter sa cabine. Il voulut se précipiter pour l'intercepter mais une voix stridente l'arrêta net.

-Stiles ! (L'interpellé se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Erica) Ça fait un quart d'heure que je te cherche partout ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches encore ?

- Euh je voulais... (Le regard de Stiles se dirigea vers l'endroit où était le capitaine mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu)

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, tu as encore du boulot ! Suis-moi.

Stiles emboîta le pas à Erica, déçu de ne toujours pas avoir pu remercier Hale. A croire que toutes les forces de l'univers se liguaient pour le faire passer pour un ingrat auprès du sombre capitaine.

- Règle numéro 2, l'équipage devient ta deuxième famille. Tu dois donc impérativement connaître tous les membres de l'équipage. Je me suis arrangé avec tout le monde et tu auras l'occasion de passer plusieurs heures par jour avec une personne différente pour observer son travail et pour pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance.

- Oh très bien, répondit Stiles, réellement impressionné de la façon dont Erica prenait à cœur son enseignement. Je commence dès aujourd'hui ?

- Non. Désolée de te décevoir mais tu passeras la fin de la journée d'aujourd'hui avec moi, dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil provoquant. C'est la règle numéro 3.

- La règle numéro 3 ?

- Exact. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes avant tout des pirates, notre objectif principal est donc d'attaquer et de piller d'autres navires. Par conséquent, un membre d'équipage se doit de savoir se battre. C'est pourquoi Derek a instauré pour tout le monde une heure d'entraînement obligatoire par jour, dispensée en fonction de la disponibilité de l'équipage, par le maître d'armes de Lycaon.

- Qui est ? Demanda innocemment Stiles alors que la blonde éclatait de rire.

-Moi, bien sûr !

Et c'est ainsi que Stiles se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard dans l'armurerie du Lycaon. Il n'avait pas pu visiter cette pièce lors de sa corvée de nettoyage étant donné qu'elle était fermée et que seule Erica et Derek possédaient la clé. En effet, la blonde ne supportait pas que l'on viennent mettre son nez dans ses armes sans autorisation. La pièce était petite mais remplie d'armes du sol au plafond. Leur nombre était impressionnant. Il y avaient des armes communes que Stiles connaissait bien tel que des pistolets, des sabres ou diverses épées et d'autres plus exotiques qui étaient inconnues au jeune homme. Il en conclut que la plupart de ces armes avaient été récupérées sur les bateaux que le Lycaon avait abordé tout au long de sa carrière.

Erica parcourait ses armes du regard avec une fierté non dissimulée.

- Nous commencerons avec la rapière. Annonça la jeune femme

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle attrapa deux rapières accrochées au mur. Les connaissances en arme de Stiles lui permit de remarquer que les rapières étaient d'origine espagnole. Son père avait en effet tenu à lui donner des cours d'escrime lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Stiles n'avait jamais été un élève très attentif mais il avait néanmoins retenu quelques leçons qui lui permettrait sans doute de ne pas se faire ridiculiser par sa mentor.

Et bien évidemment Stiles se trompa lourdement. Cela faisait presque 45 minutes qu'il se battait contre la blonde sur le pont supérieur et il n'avait pas réussi à la toucher une seule fois. Elle enchaînait les feintes et les coups d'estoc sans discontinuer. Stiles essayait pitoyablement de se défendre et d'essayer quelques coups mais sans résultats. Tout en lui piquant l'épaule du bout de sa lame, Erica lui cria des ordres pour qu'il améliore sa position et ses attaques. Certains membres d'équipage en profitait pour se moquer ouvertement de Stiles qui était littéralement en train de se faire massacrer par la femme. L'épée commençait à peser lourd dans sa main, il ne comptait plus ses bleus et ses bosses et son épaule droite le lançait. Il tenta une dernière feinte mais Erica la para aisément et envoya son pied dans le torse du garçon. Stiles s'écrasa à terre, le souffle coupé. La jeune femme le toisa d'un air supérieur.

- Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là aujourd'hui.

Après ses mots elle récupéra les deux épées et se dirigea vers l'armurerie pour les ranger. Le reste de l'équipage avait fini de s'intéresser à lui et Scott le rejoignit rapidement. Il aida son ami à se remettre sur ses pieds.

-J'ai été nul ! Se plaignit Stiles

- Mais non...

- Mais si ! Je n'ai même pas réussi à la toucher une seule fois et elle m'a mit à terre plus de fois que je ne saurais le dire.

- J'étais pareil au début. Erica est une combattante redoutable et elle donnerait du fil à retordre même à Derek. Ce n'est que ton premier entraînement, tu t'amélioreras.

- De toute façon je ne pourrais pas faire pire...

- Je ne parierais pas là dessus si j'étais toi, lança Jackson qui passait à côté d'eux. Si tu n'arrives même pas à toucher Erica lors d'un entraînement je ne pense pas que tu resteras longtemps sur ce navire.

Stiles lança un regard noir au jeune homme qui repartait déjà avant de se tourner vers Scott.

- Ca me tue de l'admettre mais il a raison. Je suis dans la merde !

- Mais non... Lui répéta son ami avec cependant un peu moins d'assurance que tout à l'heure.

Stiles se retourna une énième fois dans son hamac. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il essayait de trouver le sommeil, en vain. Il entendait le bruit des vagues et la respiration régulière des autres membres de l'équipage. Persuadé de ne pas pouvoir s'endormir, Stiles décida d'aller faire un tour sur le pont.

Il soupira d'aise quand il sentit la brise nocturne effleurée son visage. Il fit quelques pas avant de prendre appuis sur le bastingage. Il se perdit quelques minutes dans la contemplation des vagues se brisant sur la coque lorsqu'une voix interrompit sa rêverie.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Stiles se retourna brutalement tel un enfant pris en faute. Il découvrit un Derek Hale dans toute sa splendeur qui l'observait du haut de la dunette.

-Euh... Stiles se sentit soudain tout petit devant ses yeux verts qui le détaillaient de haut en bas. Je faisais juste un tour.

Derek prit appui sur la balustrade de la dunette et se propulsa au-dessus pour atterrir devant le jeune homme.

_Bien sûr, les escaliers c'était trop facile. _Songea le plus jeune

- Vous cherchez à m'impressionner ? Demanda t-il avec ironie

- Pas besoin de ça, je suis naturellement impressionnant. Répondit le capitaine avec un sourire au coin.

_Il se prend pas pour de la merde au moins_.

Cependant Stiles ne fit aucune remarque à voix haute, ne connaissant pas encore les limites de Derek. Il en profita plutôt pour observer un instant l'homme. Il avait déjà pu le remarquer mais le capitaine était vraiment bien foutu. De beaux yeux verts, des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, une musculature de rêve... Stiles se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de fantasmer sur son nouveau supérieur. Il sembla soudain se souvenir de ce qu'il avait essayer de faire toute la journée. Il se frotta la nuque et son regard se planta dans celui du Hale.

- Je voulais vous remercier. Pour tout. Non seulement vous m'avez empêché de me noyer mais en plus vous m'accordez une chance de faire parti de ton équipage.

- Ne me remercie pas. J'aurais sauvé n'importe qui de toute façon. Et pour ce qui est de faire partie de l'équipage... Disons que j'ai juste constaté que tu avais des capacités... suffisamment étonnantes pour que je t'accorde un essai.

- C'est trop d'honneur vraiment, répondit ironiquement le plus jeune mais plus pour cacher sa gêne et sa fierté qu'autre chose.

Derek ne fut pas dupe et lui sourit moqueusement. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, avant que le capitaine ne se tourne à nouveau vers Stiles. Son regard semblait s'être assombrit et il avait perdu son sourire.

- Plus sérieusement... La vie sur le Lycaon n'est pas aussi facile que tu sembles le croire. Je ne te retiendrais pas si tu décides un jour de quitter le navire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir au sens de ces paroles que Derek remontait déjà sur la dunette. Il se retourna encore une fois vers le plus jeune.

- Tu devrais retourner te coucher. Erica ne sera pas aussi tendre que ce matin si tu te lèves une seconde fois en retard.

Puis il s'engouffra dans sa cabine, refermant la porte derrière lui. Stiles finit par suivre les conseils du plus vieux, après être resté encore quelques instants à fixer la porte derrière laquelle avait disparu le capitaine Hale.

**To be continued**

Alors ça vous a plu ? Qu'avait vous pensé du face à face entre Derek et Stiles ? Hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! Je ne sais pas vraiment quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire le chapitre 6 mais je fais au plus vite.

Ciao !

Mirajane


	6. Chapter 6

Buenos dias !

Vos vacances se passent bien ? Bref, en tout cas voilà le chapitre 6 de la malédiction de Lycaon. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. Autant j'avais toute les scènes en tête , autant les mettre à l'écrit c'était beaucoup plus dur. Mais bon au final je suis plutôt contente de moi. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui m'ont échappées. Comme vous vous en doutez déjà, Teen Wolf ne m'appartiens toujours pas !

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

Cela faisait très exactement quatre jours que Stiles était à l'essai sur le Lycaon. Même si les journées étaient parfois un peu répétitives il adorait sa nouvelle vie. Il commençait même à être accepté par les autres membres de l'équipage.

Tous les matins, le jeune homme se réveillait à l'aube, ne voulant plus donner à Erica une autre occasion de le reprendre. Il passait sa matinée a astiquer le sol du navire. Une fois sur deux sa mentor le suivait lors de sa tâche, ce qui était beaucoup moins sympathique que quand il était tout seul. En effet la blonde n'hésitait pas à le faire récurer trois fois le même endroit sous prétexte que "Il reste une tâche ici ! Ah bah non c'était juste une ombre..." et elle l'empêchait également de se reposer tant que sa tâche n'était pas totalement terminée.

Ensuite il mangeait avec le reste de l'équipage, échangeant des anecdotes mais n'évoquant jamais en profondeur leur passé.

Puis il passait les après-midi à alterner entre différents membres de l'équipage pour apprendre et surtout pour mieux connaître les autres marins (Erica avait bien insisté sur ce point). Le premier jour il l'avait passé avec Boyd, le marin baraqué qu'il avait aidé lors de la tempête. Il n'était pas très bavard, ce qui ne dérangeait pas vraiment Stiles qui faisait la conversation pour deux, et était chargé de tout ce qui était technique sur navire. Il n'avait pas vraiment suivit l'intégralité du discours de Boyd sur les différentes fonctionnalités que présentait le Lycaon trop occupé à dévisager le capitaine Hale, fidèle à son poste sur la dunette.

En parlant du capitaine, Stiles était déçu. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisé sur le pont la nuit dernière. Derek mangeait rarement avec son équipage et Stiles était trop occupé la journée pour songer à lui parler. En plus, même si il disposait du temps nécessaire il n'aurait jamais osé aller le voir. Stiles était de plus en plus frustré. Ce capitaine l'intriguait beaucoup et le fascinait aussi en quelque sorte.

Il avait ensuite passé un autre après-midi avec Jackson. Ce qui avait été affreux. Le blond, au lieu de lui montrer en quoi consistait son travail à bord du bâtiment l'avait considéré comme son esclave personnel durant plusieurs heures. Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi content qu'Erica vienne le chercher pour son entraînement.

Le jour suivant, il l'avait passé avec les jumeaux. Un vrai plaisir cet après-midi là. Ils avaient passé la journée entière agrippés aux cordages à manœuvrer les voiles et triturer des cordes. Stiles avait été un élève particulièrement attentif, retenant tout ce qu'Ethan et Aiden lui enseignait sur les différents types de voiles et leur manipulation. Son amour pour l'escalade sur les mâts du Lycaon avait encore augmenté ce jour-là. En plus deux hommes étaient plutôt sympathiques avec lui. Ils étaient plus bavard que Boyd et beaucoup moins arrogants que Jackson, même si ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur de Scott, Stiles aimait bien passer du temps avec eux. Ils lui avaient même montré comment monté dans le nid-de-poule, qui était vide la plupart du temps, le navire ne possédant pas de vigie officielle. Lorsque l'adolescent n'arrivait pas à dormir il venait se réfugier là-haut, scrutant inconsciemment le pont dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Derek. Mais cela n'avait rien donné pour le moment.

Aujourd'hui c'était à Isaac de s'occuper de lui. Ce qui convenait assez bien à l'hyperactif, car avec un peu de chance, Scott serait avec lui. Malheureusement Scott était occupé à réparer l'une des voiles et Isaac avait fini par virer Stiles au bout d'un heure parce qu'il avait déjà cassé trois assiettes et qu'il en profitait pour manger ce qu'ils étaient en train de préparer. Lorsqu'elle l'avait appris, Erica avait poussé un long soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Puisque c'est comme ça tu passeras le reste de l'après-midi à t'entraîner. Dit la jeune femme en lui jetant sa rapière.

Le brun voulut protester mais elle le coupa tout de suite.

- Cela fait presque quatre jours que tu es ici et tu n'as fait aucun progrès. Même si tu as l'air de plutôt bien t'intégrer au navire, tu ne pourras jamais faire partie du Lycaon si tu ne sais pas te battre ! Il est temps de prendre des mesures. Je te laisse une journée. Si demain après-midi lors d'un combat entre toi et moi, tu n'arrives pas à me toucher une seule fois, je dirais à Peter et Derek que tu es incapable de faire partie de notre équipage.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grand pas. Stiles resta abasourdi, regardant la maître d'armes le planter ici, son épée pendant misérablement au bout de son bras. Il était foutu. Mais foutu de chez foutu. La femme avait raison, il était nul de chez nul avec une épée. Il avait pourtant appris à se battre avec son père, mais sur une surface instable comme le pont d'un bateau, tout était plus compliqué. Il s'était entraîné chaque jour avec Erica mais sans progrès apparent, ce faisant toujours battre à plat de couture. Il avait fini par se décourager et montrait de plus en plus de mauvaise volonté lors des entraînements. Visiblement la blonde l'avait remarqué et venait de lui donner un ultimatum. Il avait très exactement une journée pour faire des progrès suffisamment énorme pour battre Erica. A ce stade là ça tenait du miracle. Il en était là à ses réflexions hésitant à se taper la tête sur le mât lui faisant face lors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

- Eh mec, ça va ? Demanda Scott d'un air inquiet

- Adieu mon cher ami, lui répondit Stiles en se jetant presque dans les bras du mousse. Demain, je quitte le Lycaon !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Non ça va pas ! Je vais me faire ridiculiser et je vais être obligé de quitter le navire !

- Quoi ? Scott avait l'air de plus en plus perdu et regarda son meilleur ami d'un œil inquiet. On va s'asseoir et tu vas tout m'expliquer, d'accord ?

Stiles marmonna son assentiment et s'installa à côté du brun. Il lui raconta ce qui venait de se passer, incluant une maladresse chronique, une blonde sadique et son incapacité à manipuler des armes blanches. A la fin du récit, Scott posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et déclara d'un air solennel :

- Et bien, content de t'avoir connu Stiles.

- Merci du soutient ! S'insurgea le susnommé en croisant les bras.

- Ca va, je plaisantais, répondit-il en riant.

- Au lieu de te marrer comme une baleine tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à trouver une solution ! Dit l'adolescent en plantant un doigt accusateur dans le torse de son ami qui reprenait peu à peu son sérieux.

- A première vue je n'en vois qu'une.

Stiles regarda le marin les yeux plein d'espoir.

- Que tu t'entraînes à fond jusqu'à demain.

- C'est ça ton idée de génie ? dit-il d'un ton sarcastique

- J'ai jamais dit que c'était une idée de génie ! J'ai juste dit que c'était la seule que je voyais, répondit le brun un peu vexé.

- Excuse-moi Scott, cette histoire me fait paniquer et quand je panique je suis méchant, s'excusa t-il en grimaçant

- Il y a pas de mal. Mais si tu vois une autre option, je t'écoute.

- Non... Dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Mais autant dire que c'est déjà mort.

- Pas forcément ! On ne te demande pas de battre Erica ou de la mettre à terre. Tout ce qu'il faut c'est que tu arrives à la toucher au moins une fois. Même toi, tu y arriveras si tu t'entraînes bien.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles je vais t'aider ! Je ne suis peut-être pas au niveau d'Erica ou du capitaine mais je me débrouille pas trop mal.

- C'est vrai tu ferais ça ? demanda t-il des petites étoiles dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr ! Le Lycaon serait bien trop silencieux si tu partais.

- Merci, répondit Stiles avec franchise.

Les deux amis se sourirent puis Scott se releva et aida Stiles à faire de même. Il alla chercher sa propre épée et se positionna face à Stiles, prêt au combat.

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à s'entraîner. Scott attaquait Stiles, tout en lui assenant quelques conseils. Il l'aida à rectifier sa position puis lui indiqua quelques astuces pour surprendre l'adversaire, mais peine perdue. Stiles s'emmêlait les pinceaux, confondait sa droite et sa gauche, oubliait tout ce que son père lui avait appris auparavant ainsi toutes les remarques de Scott et d'Erica. La seule fois au Stiles avait faillit faire réussir à attaquer convenablement Scott, il s'était pris les pied dans un cordage qui traînait par terre et s'était étalé de tout son long. Au bout de trois heures Stiles s'était effondré, complètement désespéré.

- C'est foutu, répétait-il inlassablement. JE suis foutu !

- Mais non, l'encouragea Scott pour la troisième fois. Je te jures que tu progresses ! Lentement mais tu progresses.

- Merci du soutien, ricana t-il

- Allez Stiles, tu vas pas abandonner maintenant !

- Je sens plus mes jambes, gémit le garçon. Et j'ai l'impression que mon bras c'est transformé en guimauve...

- Du nerf ! Lui cria le brun en le forçant à se relever. Tu ne vas pas déclarer forfait sans te battre tout de même ?!

- Tu as raison, déclara son ami avec un petit sourire. Un Stilinski n'abandonne jamais !

- Stilinski ? C'est ton nom de famille ? demanda Scott surpris

Stiles se mordit la lèvre en remarquant qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Il s'était pourtant mille fois répéter de ne jamais divulguer son nom ! Si jamais l'équipage apprenait qui était son père, plus personne ne voudrait de lui à bord, c'est certain.

- C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part... Continua Scott, les sourcils froncés

- Ah non ça m'étonnerais ! dit Stiles avec un petit rire forcé.

- Hm... Tu as sans doute raison. Répondit son ami en secouant la tête, un sourire éclairant à nouveau son visage.

Stiles soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Heureusement que Scott n'était pas très curieux ni trop insistant.

- Bon on y retourne ?

Les deux garçons empoignèrent à nouveau leurs épées, un regain de vitalité s'étant emparé de Stiles. Plus concentré, Stiles écoutait attentivement les remarques de son ami essayant de les mettre en application. Il faillit plusieurs fois touché Scott mais celui-ci s'éclipsait toujours au dernier moment. Cela n'empêchait pas Scott d'être fier des progrès de son ami. Ils savaient tout les deux que c'était encore loin d'être suffisant pour tenir tête à la blonde mais ils préféraient tout deux éviter de penser à ce qu'il se passerait si Stiles échouait. Après une autre heure d'entraînement tout aussi éreintante, les deux amis décidèrent de s'arrêter là pour le moment et allèrent diner avec le reste de l'équipage.

Alors que tout le monde partait se coucher, Stiles, qui doutait de trouver le sommeil avec toute l'angoisse qui lui pesait en ce moment, décida de continuer à s'entraîner. Scott lui proposa une nouvelle fois de l'aider mais il refusa. Tout d'abord parce qu'il voyait bien que son ami était épuisé mais également parce qu'il avait envie d'être un peu seul. Mais son souhait ne fut pas exaucé car à peine son ami était-il parti en direction du dortoir qu'une ombre se détacha du mât.

- Bonsoir Stiles.

L'adolescent sursauta et poussa un petit cri, il faut l'avouer, absolument pas viril. Il se retourna bien vite prêt à incendier la personne qui lui avait fait peur.

- Vous avez pas honte de me faire peur comme ça ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

Peter Hale se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre le grand mât ses yeux scrutant le plus jeune avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Stiles

Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais l'oncle du capitaine lui faisait assez peur. Il avait toujours un air désintéressé qui semblait caché des intentions malveillantes. Il essayait de se dire que si Derek acceptait sa présence c'était parce qu'il n'était pas dangereux mais Stiles aurait quand même voulu éviter de se retrouver seul avec lui au milieu de la nuit.

Peter esquissa un petit sourire qui n'avait rien de sympathique et se dirigea d'un pas souple, presque félin, vers le jeune marin.

- J'ai entendu parler l'ultimatum de cette chère Erica.

Il ne dit rien de plus, fixant toujours le plus jeune de ses yeux de glace. Il était de plus en plus proche et lorsque Stiles voulut reculer il buta contre une caisse. Une fois à sa hauteur le plus vieux se pencha vers l'hyperactif, posant une main sur le pommeau de l'épée accrochée à sa ceinture et lui déclara d'une voix froide, dépourvue de tout sentiments.

- Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu gagnes ce combat.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le Hale retourna à sa cabine jetant un dernier regard brillant d'une lueur malsaine à l'hyperactif. Ce dernier resta planté à sa place légèrement effrayé. La phrase de l'aîné sonnait comme une véritable menace. Il comprit bien qu'il avait effectivement intérêt à gagner le combat d'Erica. Les représailles de Peter semblaient encore plus effrayantes que le fait d'être chassé du navire. Alors qu'il se redressait et sortit son épée bien décidé à s'entraîner, une question tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Pourquoi Peter tenait-il tellement à ce que Stiles reste sur le Lycaon ? Stiles était encore plus terrifié à l'idée d'être un pion dans une des machinations du second. Il se promit intérieurement de ne plus s'approcher de Peter Hale tant qu'il n'en savait pas plus sur ses motivations.

Il s'entraînait depuis un certain temps déjà, les paroles du plus vieux ayant quitté son esprit pour un temps. Se battant contre un ennemi imaginaire Stiles essaya de se remémorer tout ce que son père avait pu lui apprendre depuis qu'il était petit. Il ajouta aux leçons de son père les quelques tactiques que lui avait appris Erica et Scott. Il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et se laissa porter par le combat fictif. Sans personne pour l'observer Stiles se lâcha complètement. Soudain alors qu'il se retournait pour frapper, une seconde lame buta contre la sienne. Surpris, il rouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec deux prunelles vertes bien connues. Le capitaine Hale, car s'était bien lui, recula d'un pas pour libérer leurs épées et abaissa son bras.

- Tu te débrouilles bien, déclara tout simplement Derek.

Trop étonné pour parler Stiles se contenta de fixer le plus vieux. Celui-ci s'en rendit bien compte et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire.

- Hey il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda t-il en agitant moqueusement sa main devant le visage de l'adolescent.

Stiles parut retrouver un peu de constance. Il ferma la bouche et se redressa un peu.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Stiles se mordit immédiatement la lèvre. Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait posé une question aussi idiote ?

- C'est mon navire, je me promène encore où je veux, répondit Derek sur le même ton moqueur.

- Humpf...

L'hyperactif était vexé que le Hale se moque ainsi de lui. D'un geste qui pouvait paraître puéril, il tourna le dos à son aîné et se remit à s'entraîner. Essayant de faire abstraction de la présence du plus vieux, il enchaîna plusieurs coups dans le vide.

- Lève un peu plus ton bras.

Stiles fit rapidement volte-face et fusilla Derek du regard. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et garda un visage neutre.

- J'essaie juste de t'aider, dit-il en haussant les épaules

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, déclara Stiles plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ce qui était, bien évidemment, faux. Il avait désespérément besoin d'aide si il voulait battre Erica. Mais ça il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Et surtout pas devant Derek. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il n'avait pas envie que le capitaine le voit comme un faible. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il savait se battre, et sans l'aide de personne. C'était de la fierté mal placée, Stiles le savait mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à admettre ses faiblesses à quelqu'un comme Derek. Il reprit donc son entraînement, ignorant le plus vieux. Il sursauta quand une main chaude se posa sur sa hanche. L'autre main du Hale attrapa son bras et le lui releva de quelques centimètres.

- Si tu veux avoir une chance de toucher ton adversaire lève le bras, puis abaisse-le comme ça.

Derek accompagna ses paroles en bougeant le bras de Stiles lui montrant le geste à faire. L'hyperactif était, une fois n'est pas coutume, complètement paralysé. Il n'osait plus faire un mouvement ni dire un mot. Il sentait la large main posée sur sa taille et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Stiles essaya de se reprendre, il ne pouvait tout de même pas réagir comme une pucelle effarouchée devant son propre capitaine ! Cependant il ne put retenir un frisson lorsque le souffle chaud de son aîné vient caresser sa nuque.

Le Hale finit par se décaler de Stiles, qui ne put s'empêcher de regretter leur proximité. Le brun déclara d'une voix qui semblait un peu rauque aux oreilles du plus jeune :

- Tu as du talent. Je me demande bien pourquoi tu ne le montres pas durant les entraînements d'Erica.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et se retient de se retourner pour faire face au capitaine. Si il croisait son regard il était sûr qu'il allait lui sauter dessus sans plus de cérémonie. Et il était pas vraiment certain que ça l'aiderait à conserver sa place sur le Lycaon. Derek, qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte du trouble du plus jeune, continua son discours.

- Si tu veux arriver à toucher au moins une fois Erica demain, tu as juste à améliorer ta vitesse. Tu possèdes déjà la technique suffisante mais il faut que tu arrives à l'utiliser autrement que contre des ennemis invisibles.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que vous. Répliqua Stiles, qui s'était finalement fait violence pour se calmer

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Que ce soit contre Erica ou contre Scott j'ai jamais réussi à les toucher une malheureuse fois ! Je pensais pourtant être assez doué. Ou du moins pas trop nul, mais quand je me bats contre eux c'est juste... décourageant ! On dirait toujours qu'ils arrivent à deviner les attaques que je vais porter avant que je ne les fasse. Et à force de se faire battre à chaque fois ça donne plus très envie de faire des efforts ! Explosa Stiles

Le capitaine ne s'attendait pas à ce coup de colère et observa le plus jeune cracher son venin sur son équipage et leur talent presque surnaturelle à se battre. Tout à coup, aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, il s'arrêta de parler et poussa un petit soupir satisfait.

- Ah ça fait du bien de se défouler un peu ! Déclara le mousse

Derek cligna des yeux, étonné par les changements de caractère trop rapide de l'hyperactif. Celui-ci avait brandissait déjà son épée, empli d'un nouveau regain de motivation. Le Hale ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant les pitreries de son nouveau membre d'équipage. Il dégaina son propre sabre et se planta face au plus jeune.

- Au lieu de faire l'imbécile, essaie donc de me battre.

Stiles fut tout d'abord surpris que le brun le lui propose mais il accepta finalement de l'affronter.

L'hyperactif avait fini par perdre la notion du temps. Son bras était tout ankylosé mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte, pris comme il était dans son combat. Derek était un adversaire encore plus redoutable qu'Erica. Il enchaînait les coups, infatigable. Pourtant Stiles ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Il rendait coup sur coup, étudiant la technique de son adversaire. Hale n'hésitait pas à lui distribuer plusieurs conseils, corrigeant sa position et lui apprenant deux ou trois parades. L'adolescent avait pour une fois l'impression de réellement progresser. Ses gestes étaient plus fluides, ses coups plus violents et son moral à bloc. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure, lui permettant d'analyser son adversaire et d'élaborer une stratégie tout en se défendant. L'hyperactivité avait du bon parfois.  
Tout a coup, Stiles se précipita, esquissa un coup d'estoc et feinta au dernier moment. Derek, qui avait prévu le coup, leva rapidement son sabre lui évitant ainsi de perdre un bras. Cependant il ne put stopper l'élan de l'arme du plus jeune et la pointe de la rapière lui piqua l'épaule. Il grogna et recula de quelques pas.

- Je t'ai touché ? Demanda Stiles surpris, passant du vouvoiement au tutoiement sans même sans rendre compte. Oh mon dieu je t'ai touché ! J'ai réussi !

Le cadet laissa tomber son épée à terre et leva les bras en poussant un cri de joie. Remarquant que le capitaine ne partageait visiblement pas son euphorie il se tourna enfin vers lui. Le brun avait déjà retiré sa veste noire et déboutonnait le haut de sa veste pour constater les dégâts.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? Paniqua Stiles  
- C'est rien juste une égratignure.  
- Fais voir.

Avec autorité il s'approcha du plus vieux et écarta le bout de tissu. Il effleura délicatement l'entaille situé juste en dessous de la clavicule du brun. Il pouvait aisément deviner le regard vert d'eau posé sur lui.

- Ce n'est pas très profond...

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de la clavicule de l'aîné, leur arrachant à tout deux un frisson. Se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'il faisait Stiles se recula brusquement manquant de trébucher. Par réflexe le capitaine le rattrapa entourant la taille du plus jeune de son bras.

- Merci... bafouilla le plus jeune se dégageant de la prise de Derek évitant à tout pris son regard.  
- Je crois que tu es prêt pour demain. Répondit-il tout simplement

Sur ses mots il tourna les talons et grimpa les escaliers menant à la dunette avant de s'engouffrer dans sa cabine sans un regard pour son cadet. Stiles resta planté un moment au milieu du pont.

_Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_ Pensa t-il un peu perdu

Puis une seconde pensée s'imposa à lui, sans qu'il ne puisse la réprimer :

_Oh mon Dieu ! Je fantasme vraiment sur Derek Hale..._

C'était officiel Stiles Stilinski n'était qu'au début des ennuis.

_**To be continued**_

Désolé je peux toujours pas vous donnez une date pour le prochain chapitre...

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui me suivent, qui me mettent en favoris et surtout qui laissent des reviews !

Bisous et profitez-bien de vos vacances pour ceux qui en ont ! Et désolé pour les autres, on pense à vous très fort :)

Mirajane


	7. Chapter 7

Hey !

Déjà un ENORME merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'essaie de vous répondre à tous par PM ^^

Mais je remercie quand même Sandra, à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement. Je suis très contente que la scène entre Stiles et Derek t'es plu !

Je rappelle juste que Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas même si tout le monde le sait déjà.

Bonne lecture !

**_Chapitre 7 :_**

Le lendemain matin Stiles se réveilla avec une boule au ventre. Il réalisa le nettoyage du pont beaucoup plus distraitement que d'habitude, toute son attention fixée sur le combat qui devait avoir lieu cet après midi. Il mettait également un point d'honneur à ne surtout pas penser à Derek. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré. Après tout, sa place à bord allait se jouer dans quelques heures.

La matinée passa à toute vitesse et l'heure du duel arriva beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il n'avait même pas croiser Erica de la journée ce qui n'avait fait que renforcer son angoisse. Il essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'il avait bien réussi à toucher le capitaine Hale hier lors de leur petit combat. Mais une partie de son cerveau, certainement la plus réaliste, persistait à croire à un simple coup de chance.

- Je ne vais pas y arriver, c'est impossible ! Je suis sûr que je vais me ridiculiser et que je vais être virer du Lycaon à coup de pied au cul ! Ce qui serait encore plus ridicule... Je serais doublement ridicule ! Et en plus si je gagne Erica va m'en vouloir et elle va me tuer. Sauf que si je perds et ben c'est Peter Hale qui va me tuer ! Quoique quitte à mourir autant mourir dignement en ayant remporter ce combat. Mais se faire tuer juste après ce serait quand même bête, tu penses pas ?

Stiles regardait Scott attendant visiblement une réponse de sa part. Mais son ami avait déjà décroché depuis longtemps et se contenta de poser ses mains sur les épaules du deuxième adolescent.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir Stiles. Tu vas te battre et tu vas remporter ce combat. Et personne ne va te tuer !  
- Ça c'est toi qui le dis ! Répondit Stiles de plus en plus stressé  
- Calme-toi ça va bien se passer ! Tu peux le faire, ok ?  
- Ouais t'as raison. Positif. Il faut positiver. Zen... Je suis zen...

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour essayer de se détendre lorsqu'une voix le fit sursauter.

- C'est l'heure Stiles ! Lui cria la jeune maître d'armes. Retrouve-moi à l'avant du pont dans cinq minutes.

Puis Erica s'éloigna vers l'armurerie sans attendre de réponse.

- Oh mon Dieu... Gémit Stiles  
- Allez courage, dit Scott en lui fourrant son épée dans les mains avec autorité et en le poussant vers l'avant du bateau.

Stiles traîna les pieds le long du pont, écoutant à peine les encouragements de son ami. Lorsqu'il arriva au point de rendez vous, il découvrit avec surprise que la rumeur du combat s'était propagée et que tout l'équipage était réuni pour assister au duel. Non seulement il allait se ridiculiser mais en public en plus.

- Alors Stiles prêt à te faire massacrer par une fille ?  
- Ta gueule Jackson ! Répondit Scott à la place de son ami.

Même pas vexé, le blond lui fit un joli doigt d'honneur accompagné d'un sourire hautain, avant de s'éloigner.  
Stiles commençait vraiment à déprimer lorsque les jumeaux s'avancèrent vers lui.

- Bonne chance mec ! Lui lança Ethan en lui tapant l'épaule  
- Tu as pas intérêt à perdre, on a parié sur toi ! Dit à son tour Aiden  
- Vous faites des paris ?  
- Bien sûr c'est l'occasion ! D'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai parié sur toi, lui répondit Scott  
- Merci, j'ai pas du tout la pression maintenant...  
- Bon la plupart des gens on quand même parié sur Erica, mais on sait que toi tu es plein de surprises ! Lança Ethan  
- Compte sur moi ! Vous allez pas perdre votre argent aujourd'hui ! Répliqua Stiles avec un clin d'œil, soudainement revigoré.

Il était ravi que certains membres d'équipage lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour parier sur lui. Et il n'allait pas les décevoir. Il empoigna son épée et partit se placer face à Erica qui venait d'arriver, au milieu du cercle formé par l'équipage. Isaac, qui avait écopé du rôle d'arbitre, s'avança entre eux.

- Stiles aura une demi-heure pour essayer de toucher Erica. Le combat se termine si il réussi ou si l'un de vous abandonne ou n'est plus en état de combattre. En garde !

Les deux adversaires levèrent leurs épées. Ils semblaient aussi motivés l'un que l'autre. Erica lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil provoquant. Stiles l'ignora et inspira à fond. Alors qu'il levait les yeux, l'hyperactif croisa le regard qui l'obsédait tant. Derek Hale avait quitté la barre pour s'appuyer contre la barrière du bastingage et observer le combat. Il adressa un petit sourire au plus jeune. Stiles lui sourit également en retour en essayant de s'empêcher de rougir. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la jeune femme lui faisant face.

- Que le duel commence ! Annonça Isaac.

Les deux adolescents commencèrent à se tourner au tour, se jaugeant du regard. Soudain, la blonde se précipita visant le flanc de Stiles de la pointe de son arme. Mais il avait anticipé le coup et fit un pas sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque. Si Erica fut impressionnée, elle n'en montra rien. Elle pivota vivement, esquissant un coup de taille puis feinta au dernier moment. Surpris, Stiles eut à peine le temps de lever son épée pour parer. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas métallique. Le garçon recula pour libérer sa rapière. Il se concentra pour faire abstraction des cris de l'équipage et décida d'attaquer à son tour. Il visa son épaule et lorsque la blonde leva son épée pour parer, il se baissa et envoya son arme vers les genoux d'Erica. Mais elle évita le coup aisément et en profita pour abattre sa rapière sur le dos de Stiles. Il ne se releva pas assez vite mais l'épée ne fit que déchirer légèrement sa chemise sans toucher la peau. Il reprit ses distances mais la blonde se rejeta bien vite sur lui, enchaînant les coups sans lui laisser une seconde de répit. Il eut la désagréable surprise de constater que la jeune femme était encore plus vive et plus forte que lorsqu'elle l'entraînait. Il se contenta de parer et d'esquiver, trop occupé à se défendre pour tenter une réelle attaque. Ils continuèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Erica gardant nettement l'avantage.

La blonde, énervée par le manque de réaction de son rival, redoubla de vitesse. Elle voulut le pousser à réagir et envoya sa rapière à la rencontre du cou de Stiles. Mais l'épée de son adversaire para une nouvelle fois le coup. Il était face à face, et Erica ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux progrès du jeune homme. Même si il ne faisait que se défendre, on pouvait voir qu'il s'était nettement améliorer, la jeune blonde l'ayant à peine effleuré une ou deux fois. Puis elle remarqua qu'elle était plus essoufflée que Stiles. Elle remarqua aussi le grand sourire moqueur que lui envoya l'hyperactif. Alors elle comprit. Si le jeune homme se contentait de se défendre, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il voulait simplement qu'elle s'épuise pour l'attaquer plus facilement. Et il avait réussi. La joie avait disparu de la figure de la blonde. D'un côté elle reconnaissait que c'était une très bonne tactique mais d'un autre côté elle était folle de rage de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Sans réfléchir elle fit la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit. A savoir, balancer son poing dans la figure de Stiles. Il poussa un cri de douleur en reculant de quelques pas.

- C'est autorisé ça ?! Cria Scott à Isaac avec indignation.

- Techniquement, oui. Répondit le cuisinier en haussant les épaules

Scott ne parut pas convaincu mais reporta son attention sur le combat.

Stiles se contenta d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de son nez, sans perdre son sourire moqueur. Il empoigna plus fermement son épée et défia Erica du regard. Le vrai combat allait commencer. L'adolescent, tout le début du combat, avait intentionnellement donné l'impression à son adversaire qu'il était débordé par les attaques. En vérité, il avait fatigué inutilement la blonde, mais il avait également pris le temps d'analyser toutes les techniques d'Erica. Elle jouait principalement sur sa souplesse et sa vitesse pour déstabiliser ses adversaires. Cependant Stiles avait remarqué que son style de combat était très semblable à celui de Derek. Mais le sabre du Hale était beaucoup plus efficace que la rapière de la jeune femme. Stiles passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il avait réellement une chance de battre la blonde, et il n'allait pas la laisser passer. Il se jeta sur elle et les rôles s'inversèrent totalement. Stiles laissait l'ensemble de son talent s'exprimer. Il enchaînait parades, feintes et coups d'estoc sans laisser à sa rivale le temps de reprendre son souffle. Erica essayait juste de se défendre reculant sous les assauts de plus en plus violents.

L'équipage s'était tu, surpris par le retournement de situation inattendu. Ils suivaient les mouvements de Stiles, comme hypnotisés. Soudain, ils le virent abattre brutalement son épée sur le poignet d'Erica. Étonnée, la blonde lâcha son épée dans un petit cri. Le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas là, s'agenouilla vivement et, faisant glisser ses jambes derrière les chevilles de sa mentor, il l'a fit tomber à terre. Stiles se releva et pointa sa rapière vers la gorge d'Erica. Il était transpirant et haletait bruyamment mais un grand sourire barrait son visage.

Un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur le pont mais Stiles n'en avait cure. Il tendit la main à Erica qui l'accepta d'assez mauvaise grâce. Tandis qu'il aidait la blonde à se relever, il chercha le capitaine Hale, qui n'avait pas quitté sa place pendant tout le combat. A son grand étonnement, Derek se mit à applaudir. Et il fut presque immédiatement rejoint par l'ensemble des marins qui éclatèrent de joie et se dirigèrent tous vers lui. Les jumeaux l'attrapèrent et l'élevèrent rapidement sur leurs épaules. Alors que l'équipage l'entourait et le félicitait, Stiles ne quittait pas du regard le capitaine, fasciné par les iris aux reflets océan. Après quelque minutes Ethan et Aiden le reposèrent, brisant le contact visuel avec Derek. Il reçut quelques claques dans le dos et Scott lui sauta presque dessus, le félicitant chaudement. Des pièces d'or et d'argent passèrent de main en main, récompensant les gagnants du pari.

Après plusieurs minutes d'allégresse, un sifflement aigu retentit, stoppant le moment de gloire de Stiles. Ils se retournèrent tous vers la dunette.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Derek sourit ? Demanda Scott un peu étonné.

Stiles se contenta de hausser les épaules, ayant probablement vu en deux jours plus de sourires de Derek Hale que Scott en deux mois. Le capitaine attendit d'avoir l'attention de tous ses membres d'équipage avant de prendre la parole.

- Je pense que vous serez tous d'accord pour dire qu'aujourd'hui Stiles a montré son habilité au combat. Étant donné sa victoire cet après-midi et les retours très positifs sur lui ces derniers jours, je n'attendrais pas la fin de la semaine pour annoncer que Stiles fait désormais officiellement partie de l'équipage du Lycaon. Je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir comme il se doit !

Les marins redoublèrent d'applaudissements et tout le monde entoura à nouveau l'hyperactif pour le féliciter.

C'était un euphémisme de dire que le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance festif. Isaac avait mis les petits plats dans les grands pour le dîner et plusieurs tonneaux de rhum avait été remonté de la cave, avec l'approbation du capitaine. La nuit était déjà bien avancée mais personne ne semblait pressé d'aller se coucher. Certains jouaient aux cartes ou aux dés tandis que d'autres braillaient à pleins poumons des chansons paillardes.

Stiles, lui, observait distraitement le bras de fer entre Scott et Aiden. Aiden paraissait avoir légèrement l'avantage pour le moment, mais Stiles commençait à ne plus avoir les idées assez claires pour s'en soucier. Il ne savait plus vraiment à combien de verres de rhum il en était mais c'était visiblement un peu trop pour son organisme.

- Est ce que quelqu'un sait où est Erica ? Demanda Stiles, la bouche pâteuse

- J'en sais rien, lui répondit Ethan. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la fin du combat. Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais la remercier.

- Dis-donc c'est une manie chez toi d'aller remercier les gens ! S'étonna Scott, sans toutefois quitter Aiden des yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas été élevé chez les pirates, moi ! Se moqua-t-il en tirant la langue à son ami.

Scott lui fit un joli signe peu conventionnel de la main et reporta son attention sur le combat sanglant qu'il était malheureusement en train de perdre. Stiles décida quand à lui de se lever pour chercher la blonde et s'éloigna de ses amis. Il avait la tête qui tournait et le pont paraissait encore moins stable que d'habitude. Il était tellement concentré sur ses pas qu'il bouscula violemment quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un le rattrapa par la manche et le redressa tant bien que mal sur ses pieds. L'hyperactif quitta finalement des yeux le parquet et aperçut son sauveur.

- Salut ! S'exclama l'adolescent, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

- Merde Stiles tu pues l'alcool ! S'écria le capitaine Hale en fronçant le nez. Tu as bu combien de verres au juste ?

- Je sais pas, répondit l'interpellé en ricanant bêtement. En tout cas je suis pas bourré !

- Mais bien sûr... Écoute, tu vas me suivre et tu vas aller te coucher d'accord ?

- Avec toi ? Ouais je veux bien !

Le plus jeune éclata de rire. Les vapeurs d'alcool lui brouillaient l'esprit et il ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il racontait. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il s'était levé de sa chaise. Tout ce qui comptait en ce moment même c'était Derek Hale. Derek Hale et ses yeux d'émeraude, Derek Hale et son magnifique sourire trop rare. Derek Hale et son corps à faire complexer Apollon lui-même. Derek Hale et ses lèvres si tentatrices...

Sans s'en rendre compte Stiles se rapprocha de plus en plus du capitaine approchant son visage de celui de son aîné et ses mains agrippant le col de sa chemise. Le brun fit un pas en arrière et attrapa les poignets de Stiles pour l'éloigner de lui.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Mais Stiles ne se laissa pas faire. Il fit disparaître les quelques pas qui le séparaient du marin, se hissa sur le pointe des pieds et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné. Derek écarquilla les yeux et, sous la surprise, lâcha les poignets du plus jeune. Celui-ci rompit rapidement le baiser et gloussa.

- J'ai embrassé Derek Hale !

Puis il enroula ses bras autour du capitaine et laissa tomber sa tête sur son torse musclé, vaincu par la fatigue et l'alcool.

Remit de sa surprise, Derek fronça les sourcils et baissa le regard vers l'hyperactif. Qui à ce moment précis n'avait vraiment plus rien d'actif. Il leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un petit soupir. Réfléchissant un moment sur la conduite à adopter, le Hale finit par traîner tant bien que mal Stiles vers sa cabine, ne croisant personne à son plus grand soulagement. Il referma la porte derrière eux et jeta sans ménagement son fardeau, comprenez par là Stiles, sur son lit.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda avec difficulté l'adolescent

- Rien, dors.

Le cadet ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se roula en boule avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

Derek enleva rapidement sa veste et sa ceinture, avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au lit. Il laissa son regard glisser sur l'hyperactif. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage fin de l'adolescent, admirant les grains de beauté qui parsemaient la peau blanche pour continuer jusqu'au torse qui se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Derek secoua brusquement la tête. Il avait l'impression d'être un putain de pervers qui profitait du sommeil de Stiles. Soudain un petit ronflement s'échappa de la gorge du plus jeune ce qui eut pour effet de stopper les réflexions de Derek. Il esquissa un petit sourire puis s'installa confortablement dans son siège, avant de sombrer également dans les bras de Morphée.

Au même moment, Erica prenait la direction de l'arrière du pont, dans l'idée de s'expliquer avec un certain Peter Hale. Elle le trouva nonchalamment adossé au bastingage, une chope de rhum dans la main. Elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Erica, ça alors quelle surprise. J'imagine que tu n'es pas simplement venue partager un verre avec moi.

- Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter. Je sais que tu manigances quelque chose.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? Répondit-il un grand sourire arrogant aux lèvres

- Un pressentiment, répondit-elle en pinçant les lèvres. J'aimerais juste que tu répondes à une question.

- Et qu'est ce que j'y gagnes ?

- Je ne te dénonce pas tout de suite à Derek.

- Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de Derek. Il ne fera jamais rien contre moi. Mais soit, ce sera ma bonne action de l'année. Quelle est ta question ?

- Est-ce que Stiles est au courant de tes plans ?

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Stiles est juste arrivé au bon endroit au bon moment.

- Je te préviens tout de suite... Si tu fais quelque chose qui pourrait nuire au Lycaon ...

Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas me tuer ? Il éclata soudainement d'un rire sadique. Je t'aurais déjà tirer une balle dans la tête avant que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit.

La blonde, pas du tout impressionnée par les menaces campa sur ses positions en croisant les bras.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares, mais je vais le découvrir très vite.

Soudain, Peter jeta violemment sa coupe, qui frôla la tête d'Erica pour aller s'écraser quelques pas plus loin. Il s'avança dangereusement vers la jeune femme, la fixant de ses yeux de glaces.

- Écoute-moi bien Reyes, je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'une gamine dans ton genre se mêle de mes affaires. Alors tu vas bien sagement retourner t'occuper de tes affaires avant que je ne m'énerve, c'est clair ?

La jeune femme s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque Boyd surgit entre les deux protagonistes.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en fusillant le Hale du regard

- Mais rien du tout... Répondit ce dernier en retrouvant un sourire froid. J'apprenais juste à ta petite copine à rester à sa place. Maintenant excusez-moi...

Peter jeta un dernier regard remplis de menaces à la blonde avant s'éclipser. Boyd se tourna vers Erica d'un air inquiet.

- Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Demanda le noir en attrapant la main de la blonde pour entrecroiser leurs doigts

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Qu'est ce qu'il prépare cette fois ?

- Je sais pas... Pas encore.

Erica se pelotonna dans les bras de son compagnon et ce dernier l'embrassa délicatement sur le front. Elle sourit et oublia momentanément cette histoire pour profiter de son petit-ami.

_**To be continued**_

Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Les reviews sont là pour ça !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu :)

A bientôt !

Mirajane


	8. Chapter 8

Hey ! Aujourd'hui pas de notes interminables, juste un petit mot pour vous conseiller d'écouter les chansons de Disney _Le monde qui est le mien_ (Hercule) et_Un homme libre_ (La planète au trésor).Je trouve qu'elles représentent assez bien les sentiments de Stiles avant son arrivée sur le Lycaon et à ses débuts sur le navire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Comme d'habitude Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (Dommage n'est ce pas ?).

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

Le lendemain matin, Stiles fut réveillé par une main qui lui secouait brutalement le bras.

- Allez Stiles, tu vas pas rester là toute la journée quand même !

- Mmh... Répondit avec éloquence le dit Stiles

- Allez ! S'énerva la voix

Devant l'insistance de la personne qui le secouait comme un prunier, Stiles décida d'ouvrir un œil. Qu'il referma aussitôt.

- Trop de soleil... Gémit l'adolescent en rabattant les draps sur sa tête.

Il avait un mal de crâne horrible et rien que l'idée de se lever lui donnait la nausée. La soirée d'hier lui revint par brides brumeuses. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était de s'être levé pour chercher Erica. Puis après plus rien, le noir complet. Il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir fait de conneries. Tout en se recroquevillant en position fœtale, Stiles remarqua que les draps sentaient étrangement bon. Il était sûr de ne pas être dans le dortoir de l'équipage mais avait beaucoup trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir.

- Stiles bouge de là ! S'impatienta l'inconnu en arrachant les draps du lit.

Stiles poussa un petit cri indigné et essaya de rattraper les draps, sans succès. Le monde entier se mettant à tourner, il décida de se laisser retomber mollement sur les oreillers.

- J'ai pas envie que tu vomisses dans mon lit ! S'écria une nouvelle fois la voix

- Pas crier... supplia Stiles

- J'arrêterais de crier quand tu seras lever ! Alors dépêche-toi ou je te jures que tu vas le regretter !

- Ok je me lève, pas la peine de s'énerver...

Stiles s'appuya sur un bras pour se redresser en position assise tandis que son autre main retenait sa tête. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et jeta un regard autour de lui. Il était dans une pièce assez petite mais plutôt bien aménagée. Sur un des murs s'ouvrait une fenêtre qui laissait entrer la lumière du jour et en dessous de la fenêtre était installé un assez grand bureau débordant de cartes et d'instruments de navigation. Un coffre était poussé contre le mur opposé. Il était dans une cabine c'était certain. Mais laquelle ? Il eut presque immédiatement sa réponse. Alors qu'il tournait la tête pour éviter les rayons du soleil qui agressaient ses pauvres pupilles fragiles, il tomba nez à nez avec l'occupant de la cabine.

- Derek ?! Cria Stiles

- Lui-même.

Le capitaine se tenait devant le lit, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Sa ceinture avait retrouvé sa place à la taille du brun et il avait remis sa veste par dessus sa chemise froissée. Stiles paniqua quelques secondes. Il vérifia qu'il était lui aussi habillé. C'était un bon début. Un très bon début même.

- C'est bon la belle au bois dormant est réveillée ? Demanda le Hale

- J'ai l'impression de m'être fait piétiner par un troupeau d'éléphants de mer ! Gémit Stiles en se redressant.

- Pas étonnant avec tout ce que tu as dû boire hier !

- Crie pas s'il te plaît... J'ai l'impression de ma tête va exploser...

- C'est pas mon problème. J'aimerais bien récupérer ma cabine avant que tu décides de repeindre les murs avec ton vomi !

- Parle pas de vomi... Supplia l'adolescent en retenant un haut-le-cœur. En fait qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier ? Je me souviens d'avoir quitté Scott et les autres et après... le brouillard complet.

- Tu te souviens de rien ? Demanda Derek avec un sourire moqueur

- Non... Pourquoi j'ai fais quelque chose de bizarre ?

- Je pourrais presque trouver ça vexant ! S'exclama Derek

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Paniqua Stiles

- Rien... Rien du tout, répondit le capitaine en se retenant de rire.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas la vérité ? S'indigna le plus jeune

- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas. Maintenant excuse-moi mais j'ai du travail.

Il tourna le dos à son cadet et ouvrit la porte de sa cabine pour sortir, Stiles se précipita à sa suite manquant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et le suivit dehors.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Cria Stiles. Dis-moi !

- Non.

- S'il te plaît !

- Non.

- Allez dis-moi !

- Mais non !

- Tu finiras bien par craquer !

- Dans tes rêves.

Stiles se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et retient un petit rire. Le capitaine n'imaginait même pas le genre de rôle qu'il tenait habituellement dans les rêves de son cadet.

- Dis-moi ! Supplia encore une fois Stiles Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi, diiis-moiiiii !

Heureusement Scott arriva sur ces mots, en mettant un terme au supplice de Derek.

- Stiles ! S'écria le marin. Tu étais où ? On t'a cherché partout hier soir !

- Il était tellement bourré que je l'ai foutu dans une des cabines hier soir. Répondit Derek sans toutefois préciser que c'était SA cabine. D'ailleurs tu devrais l'amener à l'infirmerie qu'il prenne un truc contre la gueule de bois.

Scott acquiesça et attrapa Stiles par le bras pour qu'ils s'éloignent. En descendant les escaliers menant au pont supérieur, l'hyperactif se retourna vers le capitaine.

- Je n'abandonnerais pas !

Derek secoua la tête et dissimula un sourire tandis que les deux adolescents s'éloignaient. Stiles était un vrai numéro à lui tout seul.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux à l'infirmerie et qu'Isaac se fut éloigné après avoir donné une sorte de sirop parfaitement immonde à Stiles, Scott se tourna vers son ami.

- Alors tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Avec Derek.

- J'en sais rien...

- Comment ça tu en sais rien ?

Stiles lui raconta les souvenirs de la soirée jusqu'au moment où il s'était levé pour chercher sa mentor. Puis il lui dit comment il s'était réveillé ce matin, sans aucun souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre lui et le capitaine.

- Tu crois... Demanda Scott à la fin du récit. Tu crois que c'est possible que vous ayez... Enfin tu vois quoi ?

- Tu veux dire coucher ensemble ? Non ! Enfin je crois pas... Il était habillé et moi aussi. Et je pense qu'il a dormi sur le fauteuil en plus.

- Si ça se trouve, tu as rien fait du tout, suggéra Scott

- Ça m'arrangerais bien mais j'y crois pas. Derek était mort de rire quand je lui ai demandé si j'avais fait quelque chose...

- Derek, mort de rire ?

- Oui bon, façon de parler...

Les deux amis extrapolèrent encore de longues minutes sur ce que Stiles avait bien pu faire, mais sans trouver de réponses convaincantes. L'hyperactif fut interrompu dans sa théorie selon laquelle il avait peut-être imité des cris d'animaux en sautant sur le lit par Isaac qui les informa que le port de Koh était en vue. Les adolescents sortirent derrière lui et rejoignirent l'ensemble de l'équipage qui s'était rassemblé sur le pont supérieur pour apercevoir la terre ferme. Devant eux s'étendait la ville de Koh, réputée pour être un des plus grands ports de tout le continent. Certains bâtiments avaient jetés l'encre dans la baie tandis que d'autres étaient amarrés au quai. Le Lycaon imita la deuxième catégorie et quelques manœuvres plus tard le navire était fixé aux bites d'amarrage. L'équipage s'était réuni autour du capitaine Hale qui prit rapidement la parole.

- Jackson et Isaac vous restez ici pour garder le navire. Peter, je te laisse te charger du ravitaillement. Les autres vous avez quartier libre. Nous repartons cet après-midi à cinq heures. Inutile de précisez que nous n'attendrons pas les retardataires.

Après ses mots Scott, Stiles et Boyd installèrent la passerelle permettant de descendre et la quasi-totalité de l'équipage quitta le Lycaon. Ils se séparèrent en petits groupes et se mêlèrent à la foule pour profiter de leur journée de congé. Scott et Stiles quittèrent rapidement les docks pour se diriger vers le quartier marchand. Ils se mirent à déambuler à travers le marché de la ville, sans but précis.

- En fait, demanda Stiles, c'est pas trop risqué pour un bateau pirate d'accoster comme ça ?

- Habituellement si, mais Koh est un port tellement important qu'il ne contrôle pas la grande majorité des navires. La ville est même connu pour accueillir de nombreux pirates. Mais comme ils sont plutôt discrets et qu'ils rapportent pas mal d'argent, le gouverneur ferme les yeux.

L'hyperactif écouta avec attention l'explication de Scott et en profita pour lui poser plusieurs questions sur les pirates et leur habitudes.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé et les deux amis s'étaient arrêtés pour se reposer lorsque Scott pointa du doigt l'autre bout de la place où ils se reposaient.

- Tiens c'est pas Derek là-bas ?

- Ah si ! Répondit Stiles en suivant son regard.

- Tu crois pas que c'est l'occasion pour savoir ce que tu as fais hier soir ?

- Bonne idée ! S'exclama l'adolescent en se relevant. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Non, je crois que je vais rester encore un peu ici... Et puis Derek avouera plus facilement si je ne suis pas là.

- C'est vrai. Je te raconterais tout promis !

- Il y a intérêt ! On se retrouve sur le Lycaon.

Stiles salua une dernière fois son ami et s'élança à la poursuite du capitaine qui venait de tourner dans une ruelle sombre. Il s'approcha discrètement derrière son aîné.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Stiles ? Demanda le Hale sans même se retourner

- Tu crois vraiment que j'allais abandonner ? Je veux savoir ce que j'ai fais hier soir !

- Crois-moi tu ne préfères pas le savoir, répondit Derek avec un sourire énigmatique

- J'ai fais quelque chose de grave ? S'alarma Stiles

- Tout dépend que ce que tu appelles grave. Maintenant ça te dérangerais d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?

- Oui ça me dérangerais beaucoup !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et continua son chemin sans se préoccuper de l'hyperactif qui lui emboîta le pas. Le capitaine tourna plusieurs fois, entraînant malgré lui le jeune dans un dédale de rues. Stiles, légèrement mal à l'aise, se mit à bavarder pour meubler le silence qui s'était installé. Il interrogea encore plusieurs fois le Hale pour apprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire hier. Mais Derek gardait un silence buté parfois entrecoupé de soupirs ou de brèves onomatopées. Finalement, les deux hommes arrivèrent sur les docks où le plus vieux se dirigea directement vers la porte d'une taverne.

- J'imagine que tu vas me suivre à l'intérieur ?

- Évidemment ! S'écria Stiles

Derek fronça les sourcils mais entra quand même dans l'établissement sans chercher à empêcher l'adolescent de le suivre. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques semaines mais il se doutait que Stiles était têtu et qu'il n'arriverait de toute façon pas à le faire changer d'avis. D'ailleurs, le brun pensa qu'il allait probablement avouer à l'hyperactif qu'il l'avait embrasser hier. Sinon il ne le laisserait jamais tranquille. Mettant de côté ses réflexions, il entra dans la taverne remplie de marins.

Stiles entra à sa suite. Le bar était bondé. De nombreux marins étaient installés autour des tables jouant aux dés ou aux bras de fer tandis que des serveuses se faufilaient entre les tables, des plateaux en équilibre sur les bras. Derek se dirigea sans hésitation vers le fond de la salle et prit place à une table où se trouvait déjà un homme. Stiles réfléchit un instant puis croisa le regard de Derek qui lui indiqua la chaise à ses côtés avec un petit signe de la tête. Se contrôlant pour éviter de sourire bêtement, il s'installa sur la chaise qui lui avait été désigné et se concentra sur la conversation des deux hommes.

- Bonjour Derek, salua l'homme.

- Deaton. Répondit simplement le capitaine avec un petit signe de tête.

- J'ignorais que tu faisais escale à Koh.

- Nous avons été pris dans une tempête. Nous avions de besoin de nouvelles provisions pour attendre l'île de Sylviana.

- Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non effectivement.

- Fais attention à toi. J'ai entendu dire qu'une troupe de mercenaire était de passage en ville. Je te conseillerais de ne pas t'attarder ici plus de temps que nécessaire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous repartons en fin d'après-midi.

Stiles ne comprenait pas l'intégralité de la conversation mais il prit soin d'enregistrer tous les détails. Cela pourrait bien lui servir plus tard. Tout en continuant d'écouter la discussion des deux plus vieux, il laissa son regard parcourir la pièce. Il était assis depuis trop longtemps et son hyperactivité commençait à faire des siennes. Malgré lui, sa jambe se mit à s'agiter, tapant rapidement le parquet. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester immobile lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son genou. Il baissa les yeux vers la main de Derek sur sa jambe puis les releva vers le capitaine. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air insistant.

- Attends dehors.

La voix du Hale sonner comme un ordre mais un œil attentif pouvait remarquer la pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard de Derek.

- Ouais bonne idée. Répondit le plus jeune avec un petit sourire.

Il se releva et prit rapidement le chemin de la sortie. Rester immobile s'était vraiment pas son truc. Il marcha le long du quai quelques secondes avant de changer d'avis et de revenir vers la taverne. N'osant pas entrer, il se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il vit le dénommé Deaton remettre un petit coffret au capitaine. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car Derek se relevait déjà pour sortir. Stiles s'éloigna rapidement de la fenêtre, refusant d'être pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Le Hale rejoignit finalement l'hyperactif.

- C'est bientôt l'heure, nous devrions rejoindre le Lycaon. Annonça Derek en avançant sans attendre la réponse.

- Attends ! Avant tu voudrais pas me dire...

- Ce que tu as fais hier soir ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel paraissant réfléchir. Il poussa finalement un petit soupir et s'approcha de son cadet dans une démarche prédatrice. Stiles, par réflexe, recula un même temps mais il se retrouva bientôt bloqué par un mur. Un sourire barra le visage de Derek tandis qu'il plaçait ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de la tête de Stiles. La respiration de l'hyperactif s'accéléra lorsque le capitaine approcha sa tête de celle du jeune hyperactif. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du plus jeune lorsqu'il prit la parole. Le souffle chaud du plus vieux sur sa peau fit rougir le jeune marin.

- La prochaine fois que tu m'embrasses je préférerais que tu t'en souviennes... murmura Derek

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent. Oh mon Dieu il n'avait quand même pas osé faire ça ? Il n'eut même pas le temps de reconnecter ses neurones pour réagir ou pour répondre quelque chose que le capitaine baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent légèrement. Ce simple contact électrisa complètement Stiles. Derek recula de quelques pas, fourra ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Une fois que le Hale se fut éloigné le jeune homme se laissa glisser à terre. Il se tapa l'arrière de la tête sur le mur et prit de longues respirations pour calmer l'avalanche de sentiments qui l'avait assaillit quelques secondes auparavant.

_Oh mon Dieu... Derek m'a embrassé... Enfin presque... Et j'ai embrassé Derek... Oh mon Dieu j'ai embrassé Derek ! _

Il resta encore quelques minutes dans cette position avant de se décider à se lever pour rejoindre le navire. Il marcha comme un zombie le long des quais ne parvenant pas à fixer ses pensées plus de quelques secondes. Le visage du capitaine l'obsédait et il n'arrivait pas à songer à autre chose qu'au léger contact qu'il avait eu avec le brun. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui avait poussé le Hale à faire ça. Il se demandait si il n'avait pas fait ça juste pour se moquer de lui ou alors pour se venger du fait que Stiles l'avait embrassé alors qu'il était bourré. Mais une petite partie de lui se demandait si Derek ressentait aussi quelque chose pour lui. Il n'osait pas se l'avouer mais il espérait que cette partie de lui-même ait raison. Il se gifla mentalement. Il ne devait pas se faire de faux espoirs. Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le Lycaon il prit quelques secondes pour essayer de se calmer. Le jeune adolescent avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il allait garder ses distances avec le capitaine un certain temps et prendrait du recul sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il allait essayer d'oublier le problème Hale et n'en parlerait même pas à Scott. C'était ce qui lui semblait le plus intelligent à faire pour le moment.

Comme prévu le bateau était reparti de Koh à cinq heures. Tout le monde était revenu à bord à l'heure. Scott était déjà là quand Stiles était arrivé sur le navire après avoir réussi à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Heureusement son ami ne lui avait pas demandé si il avait réussi à trouver ce qu'il avait fait quand il était bourré. Il n'avait pas envie de lui mentir mais il avait encore moins envie de lui dire qu'il avait embrassé Derek Hale. Il fut également soulagé de constater que le capitaine s'était enfermé dans sa cabine et qu'il n'en sortit pas de la soirée.

Le Lycaon était déjà loin de la ville portuaire quand la nuit tomba. Erica venait de sortir de la cabine du capitaine, l'air un peu contrariée. Elle descendit de la dunette et s'approcha de Jackson en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. Elle exécuta le même manège avec Isaac et quelques seconde plus tard les trois marins étaient regroupés près du bastingage. La blonde leur répéta à voix basse ce que Derek Hale venait de lui demander. Les deux garçons parurent étonnés.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Jackson

- Certaine, opina Erica.

- Ce n'est pas un peu... violent ? Interrogea à son tour Isaac

- C'est le plus prudent, répondit la femme en haussant les épaules.

- On ne pourrait pas tout simplement lui expliquer la situation ?

- Et tu crois qu'il réagira comment ? S'énerva Jackson. Derek a raison c'est le meilleur moyen.

- C'est pour le protéger, insista Erica

- Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est ce qu'il pensera...

- De toute façon c'est un ordre direct de Derek ! Rétorqua la blonde

- Et on devrait se dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, conseilla Jackson en levant les yeux vers le ciel de plus en plus sombre.

Isaac et Erica suivirent son regard et hochèrent la tête.

- En espérant que Stiles ne tardera pas trop à aller se coucher... Conclut la blonde

Stiles bavardait avec Scott et Boyd lorsqu'il sentit la fatigue le gagner subitement. Il dissimula un bâillement et salua ses amis avant de prendre l'escalier menant au dortoir. Il jeta un bref regard sur le pont et constata qu'il était le premier à aller se coucher, chose plutôt rare habituellement. Il vit aussi que Jackson, Isaac et Erica semblaient en plein débat, quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'en étonna encore plus quand Erica le pointa discrètement du doigt et que les deux garçons se retournèrent vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda un instant si Derek ne leur avait pas raconté quelque chose. Mais il se dit qu'il devait encore se faire des idées et décida de reprendre le chemin des dortoirs sans se poser d'autres questions.

Il venait à peine d'arriver sur le pont inférieur lorsqu'il reçut un choc à l'arrière de la tête. Il ressentit une douleur aiguë lui traverser le crâne avant de perdre connaissance.

**_To be continued_**

Je sais c'est pas sympa de vous laisser sur une fin comme ça... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas le chapitre 9 est déjà en cours d'écriture et je devrais le poster vers la fin de la semaine.

Une petite review ?

Bye !

Mirajane


	9. Chapter 9

Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Voilà le chapitre 9 que vous attendez tous avec impatience ! (Non ? Bah tant pis !)

Désolé d'avance pour les fautes qui m'auraient échappées. Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas, comme vous pouvez vous en douter !

Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

Quand Stiles se réveilla sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il lâcha un juron et se releva prudemment. Tout en essayant d'ignorer sa violente migraine, il analysa son environnement extérieur. Il était plongé dans le noir, visiblement seul. Il sentait encore le roulement des vagues sous ses pieds ce qui lui indiquait clairement qu'il se trouvait encore sur un bateau qu'il espérait être le Lycaon. Il ignorait si il était resté assommer longtemps mais l'absence de lumière filtrant sous la porte indiquait qu'il faisait encore nuit. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité il reconnu immédiatement le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait pour y avoir déjà passer un certain temps. La cale. Encore.

Il poussa un long soupir découragé. Il était sûr que c'était Erica, Jackson et Isaac qui l'avait enfermé là-dedans. Mais pourquoi ? Milles et unes propositions lui arrivèrent en tête. Peut-être que c'était une vengeance d'Erica pour l'avoir battu en duel ? Peut-être que c'était une sorte de bizutage pour les nouveaux membres d'équipage ? Ou alors peut-être que c'était Derek qui leur avait demandé ? Et là Stiles fut pris d'un énorme doute. Un doute tellement puissant qu'il lui broya l'estomac et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Et si le capitaine n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le prendre en tant que membre d'équipage ? Ils s'étaient peut-être tous moqué de lui, lui faisant croire qu'il avait sa place à bord alors qu'il n'était qu'un prisonnier qui ne servait qu'à distraire l'équipage. Il essaya de se convaincre que c'était une idée idiote, que personne à bord n'aurait pu simuler à ce point et que c'était son cerveau surmené qui faisait des siennes en inventant des hypothèses improbables. Mais quoi qu'il faisait le doute subsistait encore.

Pour se changer les idées Stiles se leva, déliant ses jambes engourdies et se dirigea vers la porte. Il essaya de l'ouvrir et découvrit sans surprise qu'elle était fermée à clef. Il poussa dessus pendant plusieurs minutes pour essayer de la forcer mais ne réussi qu'à se faire mal à l'épaule. Ne sachant que faire Stiles s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre une caisse. Il avait beau réfléchir il ne trouvait pas d'idée brillante pour sortir d'ici. La porte était bien trop solide pour qu'il arrive à la défoncer. Il aurait pu crocheter la serrure mais il ne disposait pas du matériel nécessaire. Il poussa un petit soupir de découragement. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que quelqu'un descende en prenant son mal en patience.

Malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Stiles se mit rapidement à somnoler avant de sombrer complètement dans le sommeil. Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées quand l'adolescent se réveilla brutalement. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu un bruit. Laissant ses yeux se réadapter petit à petit à l'obscurité ambiante, il parcouru la cale du regard cherchant la source du son qui l'avait réveillé. Soudain, le même bruit se fit entendre. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de grattements réguliers. Il tendit l'oreille et s'aperçut que le bruit ne parvenait pas de l'intérieur de la pièce mais bien de _l'extérieur_.

L'hyperactif s'approcha prudemment de la porte tout ses sens en alerte. Le grattement se répéta, plus proche de la porte. Le bruit lui faisait étrangement pensé à des griffes d'animal. Il réécouta encore plus attentivement, si tant est que ce soit possible, et eut la confirmation de son hypothèse. Il y avait bien un animal dehors. Et vu ses bruits de pas, ce n'était pas un rat mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. Et certainement de beaucoup plus dangereux aussi. Poussé par son instinct il s'approcha encore et colla son œil contre la petite serrure de la porte. Un grognement se fit entendre mais poussé par la curiosité il continua d'observer. Une forme sombre se détacha de l'ombre. Deux pupilles d'un bleu éclatant luisaient dans l'obscurité. Un nouveau grondement retenti avant que la créature ne se jette sur la porte. Stiles poussa un cri de surprise et recula vivement. L'animal s'était férocement attaqué à la porte. La bête hurlait et grognait. Il entendait ses griffes frotter avec rage contre le bois de la porte ainsi que sa puissante mâchoire qui claquait de l'autre côté de l'obstacle. Stiles était paralysé par la peur. Il était bloqué dans une pièce sombre dont la seule entrée était gardée par une sorte de monstre visiblement très agressif. La porte trembla sous un coup plus puissant, ce qui fit violemment sursauter l'adolescent. Son corps semblait de nouveau réagir aux indications que lançait son cerveau et il se précipita vers le fond de la cale. Il s'accroupit entre deux caisses le plus loin possible de la porte mais de façon à l'avoir tout de même dans son champ de vision. Il n'avait pas sa rapière sur lui mais sortit le poignard qu'il avait dissimulé dans sa botte d'après les conseils de Scott. Il braqua ses yeux sur la porte, écoutant les tentatives de l'animal pour défoncer la porte, et attendit.

_Pitié, faites que la porte tienne le coup ! _Songea Stiles avec angoisse.

Même si il était plutôt doué avec une arme blanche, il doutait de faire le poids contre une créature enragée avec la seule aide de son misérable poignard. La porte était son unique rempart. Tout à coup, il entendit avec horreur de nouveaux grondements légèrement différents de ceux du premier animal. L'hyperactif en était persuadé il y avait au moins deux créatures, peut-être même plus. Il y eu plusieurs grognements de la part des deux monstres ainsi que quelques jappements et cris agressifs. Puis il y eut un hurlement beaucoup plus fort que les autres qui envahi tout le navire et résonna dans la cale. Un hurlement de loup. Les grognements et les grattements cessèrent subitement et Stiles entendit les pas des créatures s'éloigner.

Cependant il ne bougea pas, fixant la porte et guettant le moindre signe indiquant le retour des animaux. Il resta prostré de longues minutes sans qu'aucun bruit suspect ne se fasse de nouveau attendre. Vaincu par la fatigue, Stiles finit par s'endormir serrant toujours son poignard entre ses doigts aux jointures blanches d'avoir serrées l'arme aussi fort.

Le lendemain Stiles fut réveillé par le bruit d'une clé tournant dans la serrure. Il se redressa vivement passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. C'était la deuxième fois de suite qu'il se réveillait autre part que dans son hamac. Cependant, cette fois-ci il était tout à fait lucide et se souvenait parfaitement de la veille. Il se releva au moment où la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Derek flanqué de Scott et de Peter. Scott gardait le regard baissé, évitant à tout prix le regard inquisiteur de son ami. Les trois marins se placèrent en face de lui.

- Il faut qu'on parle, déclara simplement le capitaine d'un ton neutre.

- Je crois que je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit le plus jeune avec sarcasme

- Suis-nous.

Ils firent volte-face et sortirent sans plus de cérémonie de la cale. L'hyperactif les suivaient, se pouvant s'empêcher de fixer le dos des trois hommes avec un regard noir. Ils remontèrent les escaliers en vitesse et arrivèrent rapidement sur le pont supérieur. Ce n'était que l'aube et le soleil se levait inondant l'océan d'une lueur rosée. Malgré l'heure matinale, l'équipage aurait déjà du être levé. Il s'interrogea à peine, encore trop perturbé par les événements de la nuit. Ce n'était qu'une bizarrerie de plus sur le Lycaon.

Le capitaine Hale les mena dans sa cabine et referma la porte derrière lui. L'hyperactif prit place face aux trois hommes et découvrit avec stupeur qu'ils avaient tous des cernes sous les yeux. Ils semblaient épuisés et Scott donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer sur place. Il refusa de les prendre en pitié, persuadé d'avoir été manipulé cette nuit. Comme personne ne paraissait décidé à prendre la parole, Stiles laissa libre cours à sa colère.

- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe ? S'écria-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Derek. Pourquoi est-ce que trois de tes marins m'ont enfermé dans la cale ? Parce que oui, je sais pertinemment que c'est Erica, Isaac et Jackson qui ont fait le coup, parce que plus discret tu meurs ! Et par l'amour de dieu qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Et inutile de nier, il y a quelque chose de pas net sur ce bateau ! ET JE VEUX QUE QUELQU'UN M'EXPLIQUE DE QUOI IL S'AGIT !

- Malheureusement c'est impossible, déclara calmement le second du navire.

- Pardon ?

- Il a raison Stiles, ajouta Derek. Nous ne pouvons pas te dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. C'est pour te protéger.

- Me protéger ? Explosa l'adolescent. Je sais très bien me protéger tout seul ! Et je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué !

Il avait presque craché cette dernière phrase tout en plantant ses yeux aux reflets d'ambre dans ceux du capitaine.

- Je t'avais dit que tu pourrais partir un jour si tu le désirais, annonça Derek. Mais aujourd'hui si tu veux rester à bord tu devras respecter certaines conditions.

L'hyperactif était estomaqué par le culot du capitaine. Il avait enfin eu l'impression d'avoir été accepté en tant que membre à part entière de l'équipage et on lui démontrait le contraire à l'instant même. Il serra les poings, ravalant les larmes de déception que lui montaient aux yeux.

- Quels conditions ? Siffla-t-il rageusement

- Tout d'abord tu ne demandes rien sur cette nuit. Et à chaque pleine lune tu t'enfermeras à clef dans la cale sans protester et tu y resteras toute le nuit. Et surtout tu ne poses jamais de questions à personne et tu ne cherches pas à savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Stiles ne savait plus quoi penser. Ces revendications étaient plus qu'inhabituelles. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal sur ce bateau. Et ça le tuait de ne pas savoir. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter le Lycaon. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Stiles se sentait à sa place, il se sentait utile et il pouvait même dire qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis plusieurs années. Depuis la mort de sa mère en fait. Stiles se reprit tout de suite. Il s'était promis de ne plus évoquer sa mère. Cela faisait remonter trop de souvenirs enfouis au fond de lui depuis longtemps.

Il baissa les yeux et se planta les ongles dans la paume de sa main pour se ressaisir. Il ne voulait plus croiser le regard que Derek avait posé sur lui. Ce regard si froid et si vide, qui était à mille lieux de tous les regards qu'ils avaient pu échanger depuis l'arrivé de Stiles à bord du Lycaon. A la place il leva les yeux vers Scott, qu'il considérait encore comme son meilleur ami. Ce dernier planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'hyperactif et articula silencieusement « Reste ». Stiles prit une grande inspiration et tourna la tête vers le capitaine, soutenant son regard neutre.

- J'accepte.

Aucune expression ne traversa le visage du cadet des Hale et Stiles en fut blesser. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et indiqua poliment la sortie à ses trois membres d'équipages.

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors Scott se tourna vers Stiles. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et le regardait d'un air gêné. Il se doutait que l'ignorance devait être insoutenable pour l'hyperactif mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Non seulement à cause de Derek qui lui avait clairement ordonné de ne rien dire mais aussi parce qu'il craignait que Stiles ne change de comportement si jamais il apprenait ce qu'il se passait vraiment à bord du Lycaon.

- Merci d'être resté, dit Scott en espérant que Stiles arriverait à lire dans son regard tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire.

- Merci de m'avoir convaincu, répondit-il simplement

Une fois que les trois marins furent sortis Derek s'enferma à double tour dans sa cabine. Il avait un besoin urgent d'être seul et de réfléchir. Il abattit violemment ses poings sur son bureau. Il repensait au regard que lui avait lancé Stiles avant de quitter la cabine. L'hyperactif était en colère contre lui et il l'avait mérité. Après tout il lui cachait beaucoup trop de choses. Le capitaine se passa une main sur le visage avec un soupir de lassitude. Depuis quand est ce qu'il préoccupait d'avoir énervé un môme ? En tant que capitaine d'un navire pirate, il devait se montrer impitoyable et avait souvent pris des décisions qui ne plaisait pas à son équipage sans jamais avoir ressenti une once de remord. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et ne revenez que très rarement sur ses décisions. Pourtant quand il avait annoncé les conditions qu'il demandait au jeune marin, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité. Il avait pris sur lui pour conserver un visage neutre même si il devait passer pour un être sans cœur au yeux de Stiles. Il était le capitaine du Lycaon et il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Surtout quand ses sentiments concernait un nouveau membre d'équipage de quelques années son cadet. Il avait laissé ses émotions le dominer hier après-midi et il avait failli embrasser Stiles sous une impulsion subite. Cela ne devait jamais se reproduire.

Il faisait tout ça pour le bien de l'adolescent. Le secret qui pesait sur tous son équipage était bien trop lourd et trop dangereux pour l'en informer. L'ignorance était le seul moyen pour Stiles de conserver la vie sauve.

_**To be continued**_

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je sais qu'il est court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout. Laissez une petite review avant de partir ! (Non ce n'est pas un ordre qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?)

Par contre il faut que je vous dises qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre avant fin août (pas tapeeeer !). La raison est toute simple je pars ce week-end à l'étranger pour deux semaines ! Mais pour me faire pardonner je posterais deux chapitres quand je serais de retour ! Haha vous avez moins envie de me frapper maintenant ;)

Bref, je vous aimes tous et à dans deux semaines !

Mirajane


	10. Chapter 10

Et voilà (enfin !) le chapitre 10 de La malédiction du Lycaon. On arrive aux chapitres à deux chiffres :D Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis du temps à poster ce chapitre mais pour tout vous avouer je n'ai pas eu le courage d'écrire pendant mon voyage à l'étranger... Allez-y balancez les tomates ! Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes et/ou de mise en page qui m'aurait échappées.

Comme d'habitude, Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas (et c'est bien dommage !).

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

- Boyd, tu n'aurais pas vu Stiles ?

Scott jeta un regard presque suppliant au marin qui se contenta de secouer la tête négativement. Les épaules du plus jeune s'affaissèrent et il poussa un petit soupir de découragement. Il remercia tout de même Boyd puis partit s'accroupir près d'un mât.

Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis la pleine lune et Stiles leur en voulait toujours autant. Il parlait le moins possible aux membres de l'équipage et passait ses journées à essayer de les éviter. Scott en était peiné et occupait son temps libre à essayer de parler à son ami. Celui-ci trouvait toujours les cachettes les plus improbables et le brun avait découvert Stiles dans des endroits du navire que lui même ne connaissait pas. Lorsque Scott lui mettait enfin la main dessus et arrivait à engager la conversation, l'hyperactif revenait toujours au même point. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là et n'en démordait pas.

Mais Scott avait tenu bon et n'avait pas laissé filtrer la moindre information. Bien qu'il lui fallut un énorme effort de volonté. Autant le premier jour ça avait été facile, persuadé qu'il était que c'était la meilleure décision pour Stiles. Cependant plus les jours passaient et plus Scott mourrait d'envie de tout lui raconter. Il craignait qu'à la prochaine pleine lune le jeune homme ne prenne des risques inconsidérés pour savoir ce qu'il se tramait réellement à bord du Lycaon quitte à être blessé, ou pire encore. Mais il devait obéir aux ordres. Il ne raconterait rien à Stiles sans l'accord de son capitaine. Il avait confiance en Derek. Même si il craignait de perdre l'amitié du jeune homme si il se bornait à garder le silence, Scott ne dirait rien.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais encore Stiles ?

Brutalement interrompu dans ses réflexions, Scott sursauta et fixa Aiden sans répondre. Celui-ci se tenait debout devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et attendait une réponse.

- Euh... Ouais, bafouilla finalement Scott. Tu l'as vu ?

Pour toute réponse le jumeau pointa le menton vers le haut du mât principal. Scott suivit son mouvement du regard.

- Le nid-de-poule ?

- Depuis qu'Ethan lui a montré comment y monter, il n'a plus bougé de là !

Le plus jeune ne perdit pas de temps et commença à escalader les cordages sans même remercier Aiden, qui s'en alla en marmonnant que c'était bien la peine de rendre service. Arrivé à son but, il déposa ses avants-bras sur le rebord de bois et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la vigie.

- Salut ! Lança joyeusement Scott

Stiles se contenta d'un vague signe de la main et se replongea rapidement dans son activité du moment . A savoir, griffonner frénétiquement sur un morceau de papier jauni. Scott se glissa dans le nid-de-poule et se laissa tomber face à son ami.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- J'écris.

- Quoi ? Insista Scott

Stiles soupira bruyamment et leva les yeux vers son ami qui le fixait avec un grand sourire. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment et Stiles fit claquer sa langue contre son palet en signe d'agacement avant de céder.

- Une lettre. A mon père, ajouta t-il, anticipant la question suivante.

- Tu n'as encore jamais évoqué tes parents.

- Toi non plus, rétorqua l'hyperactif

- Tu veux que je t'en parle ?

- Tu sais très bien ce dont je veux que tu me parles.

Scott ignora la dernière réplique, évitant le regard insistant de Stiles et décida lui parler un peu de ses parents.

- Ma mère s'appelle Melissa. Elle est guérisseuse dans mon village natal. On peut dire qu'elle m'a élevé pratiquement toute seule. Mon père est un connard.

L'hyperactif consentit à abandonner sa lettre pour un temps et releva la tête vers Scott en haussant les sourcils.

- Il nous a abandonné ma mère et moi sans donner d'explications alors que je n'avais même pas trois ans, expliqua McCall. La seule chose que je sache vraiment de lui c'est qu'il était noble.

- Tu ne l'as jamais revu depuis ?

- Si, une seule fois. Je devais avoir six ou sept ans, je ne me souviens plus très bien. Il était venue pour donner de l'argent à ma mère. Comme si il pouvait effacer sa fuite avec un peu d'or... Ma mère lui a claqué la porte au nez et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

Scott sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs et un silence s'installa, soudain rompu par Stiles.

- Mon père est marin. Ma mère et moi vivions dans une ville portuaire dans le même genre que Koh et il venait nous voir aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Mais un jour ma mère est tombée malade. Les médecins n'ont rien pu faire...

La voix de Stiles se cassa. Scott voulait réagir et dire une parole réconfortante mais Stiles ne lui en laissa pas le temps et enchaîna rapidement, ravalant les sanglots qui lui venait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa mère.

- Mon père n'était pas là quand elle est morte. Il s'en ai toujours voulu. Après ça, j'ai habité pendant quelques années sur le bateau de mon père. Même si je ne le vois plus très souvent j'essaie de lui envoyer régulièrement des lettres. Parce que je suis tout ce qu'il lui reste maintenant.

Stiles avait tout débité d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle. Il fixait désormais ses mains dans un silence mélancolique. Il n'avait jamais parlé de sa mère à personne. Même après toute ces années c'était encore trop douloureux. Mais aujourd'hui il avait eu envie de le raconter à Scott. Pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient encore amis malgré l'histoire de la pleine lune. Scott lui avait fait confiance en lui parlant de son père et Stiles le lui avait rendu en parlant à son tour de sa mère.

L 'hyperactif fini par relever la tête. Il remarqua avec soulagement que Scott ne le regardait pas avec pitié. Il avait horreur qu'on le prenne en pitié et il ne savait sincèrement pas comment il aurait réagi si Scott avait eu pitié de lui. Fort heureusement il n'en était rien. Le brun avait décidé de ne pas aborder le sujet de la mort de la mère de son ami et posa une question, pour détourner l'hyperactif de ses sombres pensées.

- Ton père était quoi exactement comme marin ? C'était un pirate lui aussi ?

Contre tout attente le jeune homme se mit à pouffer.

- Pas exactement non ! Mon père est officier dans la marine.

- Oh...

McCall essaya piètrement de s'excuser de sa méprise sous les moqueries de Stiles qui essayait d'imaginer son père en pirate sanguinaire.

- Quel grade ? Demanda-t-il finalement une fois que son ami retrouva son sérieux.

- Euh...

L'hyperactif se gratta la nuque, soudain mal à l'aise. Comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire ça à un pirate ? Devant le regard insistant de Scott, Stiles soupira et céda.

- Mon père est amiral, souffla-t-il

Scott écarquilla les yeux et sa mâchoire manqua de tomber par terre.

- Tu... tu es sérieux là ?

- Ferme la bouche Scottie, t'as l'air encore plus idiot que d'habitude, lança Stiles en riant nerveusement.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu te balades à bord d'un bateau pirate alors que ton père est amiral ?

- Entendre ça de la part d'un fils de noble...

Les deux garçons se défièrent du regard un instant avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore. Essayant péniblement de reprendre son souffle, Stiles songea qu'ils devaient avoir l'air de deux abrutis vu du pont. Il essaya péniblement de se redresser, se tenant toujours les côtes. Soudain il aperçut un point noir à l'horizon. Reprenant son sérieux il appuya ses avants-bras sur le rebord du nid-de-poule et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Il y avait un bateau au loin. Un bateau qui se dirigeait sans aucun doute droit vers eux. Il fouilla la vigie des yeux et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il empoigna la longe-vue et la pointa dans la direction du navire. Scott avait fini par remarquer l'étrange comportement de son ami et c'était redressé pour voir ce que Stiles avait vu.

- Tu reconnais le pavillon ? Demanda Scott avec angoisse.

Stiles secoua la tête et passa la longue-vue à son ami qui s'empressa de regarder le navire de plus près. A peine avait-il remarqué le pavillon qu'il poussa un juron et se précipita hors de la vigie.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Merde, merde, merde, répétait Scott en boucle tout en descendant le plus vite possible.

Intrigué et légèrement inquiet Stiles dévala les cordages pour rattraper son ami, au risque de se rompre le coup. Ils rejoignirent le pont et Scott se mit à courir.

- Scott tu vas m'expliquer ?

- Pas le temps !

Les deux amis arrivèrent légèrement essoufflés devant Peter, qui était en pleine conversation avec Jackson.

- Ils sont là ! S'écria Scott, paniqué.

Les deux marins se retournèrent d'un bloc vers Scott.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda le second en fronçant les sourcils.

Pour toute réponse Scott pointa l'horizon avec fièvre. Les deux autres se retournèrent en vitesse. Le pavillon du navire était désormais clairement visible du Lycaon. Jackson eut exactement la même réaction que Scott. Et même Peter laissa échapper une jolie injure. Stiles avait vraiment envie de se jeter à l'eau. Il avait vraiment l'impression que tenir le pauvre Stiles dans l'ignorance était devenu un sport national. Personne ne semblait vouloir lui dire ce qu'il se passait et il se demandait bien à qui appartenait ce navire pour qu'il mette l'équipage dans cet état. Il voulut poser une nouvelle question dans l'espoir que quelqu'un éclaire sa lanterne mais Peter se tourna vers lui et ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche

- Va chercher Derek, ordonna-t-il. Tout de suite.

- Et qu'est ce que je suis censé lui dire ? S'énerva l'hyperactif. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe !

- Dis-lui juste que les Argent nous ont trouvé.

Les regards que lui lancèrent les trois autres incita Stiles à faire ce qu'on lui ordonnait en vitesse. Il se dirigea donc en courant vers l'autre extrémité du pont supérieur, grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre et se stoppa net devant la cabine du capitaine.

Il n'avait en réalité plus reparlé à Derek depuis cette fameuse journée de pleine lune et il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait réagir en sa présence. Parce que, tout d'abord, il en voulait beaucoup à Derek pour le tenir dans l'ignorance et pour l'avoir traité comme si il était incapable de se défendre seul. Mais en plus juste avant cette histoire Derek l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait embrassé lui, le pauvre petit hyperactif insignifiant. Bon ce n'était peut-être pas un vrai baiser mais c'était déjà quelque chose ! Et il ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait motivé le capitaine d'ailleurs. En tout cas il était presque sûr que quand il allait revoir Derek il allait avoir envie de faire deux choses : lui foutre une baffe ou lui rouler une pelle. Il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait décemment pas faire ni l'une ni l'autre de ces options mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquerait. Stiles finit par prendre sur lui et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Et à ce moment précis son cerveau se déconnecta totalement. Derek Hale lui tournait le dos, torse nu, penché sur son bureau. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de dévorer le capitaine du regard. Des muscles saillants, un corps parfaitement dessinés et une chute de rein à se damner, le marin était décidément trop bien foutu pour la santé mentale de l'hyperactif. Stiles ne se sentait même pas honteux des pensées peu catholiques qui lui venait à la vue du corps du plus vieux. Il en oublia même toute sa rancœur et sa colère envers lui.

- Merde... Laissa échapper Stiles

Le capitaine se retourna brutalement.

- Bordel Stiles ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Stiles soupira. Quel accueil sympathique ! Finalement Derek restait toujours un imbécile. Un imbécile beau à tomber et qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser mais un imbécile quand même.

Derek était concentré sur les nombreuses cartes marines étalées devant lui. D'après ses calculs Sylviana n'était plus qu'à une semaine de navigation, deux grand maximum. Mais toute l'île était entourée de récifs et le Hale tenait à trouver le meilleur parcours pour limiter le risque de s'échouer. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Ce fut le juron de l'hyperactif qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il aurait reconnu la voix de Stiles entre mille. Depuis quelques semaines il n'arrivait plus à sortir le jeune homme de ses pensées. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir blessé en le tenant dans l'ignorance mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'exposer à cette histoire. Si jamais son cadet était blessé à cause de lui ou d'un membre de son équipage il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Au moins maintenant il pouvait forcer Stiles à se tenir à l'abri durant les nuits de pleine lune. Cependant, pour ne pas raviver la colère du marin, il l'avait évité pendant une semaine. Et comme l'autre faisait pareil de son côté, ils n'avaient fait que s'entrapercevoir de loin.

Le ton que Derek prit fut un peu plus dur que ce qu'il avait voulu. Il soupira intérieurement. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait remonter dans l'estime du jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Répéta le capitaine

- Hm... ?

Depuis que Derek s'était retourné, Stiles était plongé dans les magnifiques abdos face à lui et il réussit difficilement à recentrer ses pensées.

- Ah oui euh... C'est Peter qui m'envoie. Il m'a dit de te dire que les Argent étaient là.

- Quoi ? Cria Derek. C'est une blague ?

Le Hale attrapa sa chemise et l'enfila rapidement. Attrapant son manteau en cuir il se précipita dehors sans plus de cérémonie. S'en pouvoir s'empêcher de pousser un discret soupir de déception quand Derek se rhabilla Stiles suivit son aîné dehors. Le marin était déjà descendu sur le pont quand il se mit à sa hauteur.

- Qui sont les Argent ? Demanda l'hyperactif

- Une famille de mercenaires qui capture les pirates. Ils sont après le Lycaon depuis plusieurs mois déjà mais on avait fini par les semer. Je me demande comment ils ont fait pour nous retrouver...

Derek accéléra le pas et rejoignit le reste de l'équipage qui s'était déjà regroupé. Il se posta aux côtés de Peter et observa le navire qui était de plus en plus proche. Aucun doute possible ce bateau était bien celui des Argent.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Scott

- Se battre. Lui répondit son capitaine en leur faisant face. Les Argent veulent nous attaquer, nous allons les attaquer en premier.

Des exclamations joyeuses retentirent. Ils avaient tous l'impression de ne pas s'être battu depuis des lustres et ça commençait à leur manquer. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient des pirates, ils vivaient pour la richesse et le combat.

- Erica amène-les à l'armurerie. Je veux que tout le monde soit prêt dans moins de dix minutes.

La blonde ne se fit pas prier et conduit ses camarades dans son domaine. L'armurerie étant trop petite pour contenir tout le monde, ils se succédèrent les uns après les autres. Certains ressortaient avec tout un attirail tandis que d'autres se contentait d'un arme ou deux. Stiles s'arma simplement d'une rapière et d'un poignard. Même si il s'était entraîné avec Erica à tirer au pistolet, il manquait sa cible une fois sur deux. Il préféra donc ne pas prendre de risque et se limita à des valeurs sûres.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, l'équipage était aligné le long du bastingage. Les deux navires n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de distance et ils furent bientôt l'un à côté de l'autre. Derek aboya un ordre rapide. Les jumeaux replièrent rapidement les voiles tandis que Boyd, Jakcson et Isaac jetèrent l'ancre. Les autres marins firent de même sur le bateau voisin. Derek voulait aborder le bateau des Argent avant qu'ils ne le fassent. Par chance, son équipage fut le plus rapide. Lorsqu'il lança un deuxième ordre, des grappins furent lancés. Poussant un grand cri il sauta dans l'autre bateau, immédiatement suivi par ses marins.

A peine furent-ils sur le navire que l'équipage Argent se précipita vers eux, armés jusqu'aux dents. Stiles eut un premier mouvement de recul quand un homme beaucoup plus grand que lui voulut lui assener un coup de sabre. Il ne tarda pas à répliquer et découvrit avec surprise qu'il n'avait aucun mal à lui tenir tête. L'homme était définitivement beaucoup trop lent. Il virevolta quelques secondes autour de lui avant de lui planter son épée dans l'épaule. Il abandonna le marin à son sort et fit volte-face pour en affronter un autre. Il enchaînait coup sur coup, se coulant avec grâce entre ses adversaires. Aucun ne lui résistait bien longtemps. Il était beaucoup plus rapide, plus agile et plus doué. L'équipage était loin d'être du niveau d'Erica ou de Derek.

Mais les Argent avaient l'avantage du nombre. Il avait beau en blesser une douzaine, ils revenaient toujours plus nombreux. Stiles commençait à s'essouffler. Soudain, il sentit une vive douleur à l'épaule. Il retient un exclamation de douleur et s'abrita derrière un mât. Quelque chose lui avait frôlé le bras, laissant une traînée rouge sur son biceps. Fort heureusement, la blessure n'était pas très profonde. Il passa prudemment la tête pour déterminer l'origine du tir. Il remarqua vite la jeune fille brune armée d'une arbalète, debout sur la dunette. Elle décochait ses traits à toute vitesse, visant soigneusement. Il s'apprêtait à courir pour rejoindre la fille et la stopper mais Jackson le devança. La jeune Argent dédaigna deux poignards attachés dans son dos et s'élança contre le pirate. Stiles se détourna donc estimant que cette menace était sous contrôle. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le pont devenu un véritable champ de bataille.

Boyd tenait tête à trois mercenaires, balançant une hache à double tranchant. Mis à part quelques égratignures il semblait sans sortir assez bien. Erica exécutait une véritable danse mortelle. Tenant sa rapière dans une main et un pistolet dans l'autre, elle se mouvait en vitesse sans jamais rater sa cible. Les jumeaux combattaient dos à dos entourés par plusieurs marins. Emporté par le combat, ils combattaient comme si ils n'étaient plus qu'une seule personne. Un peu plus loin, Peter se battait avec acharnement, une lueur cruelle brillant au fond de ses yeux. Scott ne se débrouillait pas trop mal non plus. Il venait de mettre à terre un mercenaire et se retournait déjà pour en affronter un autre. Stiles chercha ensuite le capitaine des yeux mais il était introuvable.

Un cri de douleur se fit entendre sur sa gauche. Il sortit Derek de ses pensées et se tourna vers Isaac. Il était à terre, une de ses mains crispées sur son bras, coincé entre plusieurs mercenaires. Stiles n'hésita pas une seconde et s'élança vers lui. Il planta sa rapière dans le torse d'un des Argent et dégaina son poignard de sa main libre. Il se plaça devant Isaac prêt à tenir tête à ses ennemis. L'un d'eux se précipita vers lui et l'hyperactif ne dut qu'à ses réflexes d'avoir encore sa tête. Il esquiva un deuxième coup en se baissant et planta son poignard derrière le genou de l'homme. Celui-ci s'effondra à terre après que Stiles est arraché son arme de sa jambe. Il se redressa vivement prêt à affronter les autres.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Cria-t-il au bouclé entre deux parades.

- Ça pourrait être pire.

Isaac releva la manche de sa chemise dans un gémissement et observa sa blessure. Il pinça les lèvres pour retenir un cri de douleur et empoigna son pistolet. Il réfléchit un moment et passa finalement son arme dans sa main gauche. Il se releva en soufflant et vient se placer aux côtés de Stiles pour l'aider.

La bataille s'était engagée tout de suite. Derek se battait férocement au côté de son équipage. Il vainquit sans difficulté plusieurs marins mais ne tarda pas à remarquer que les membres du _Lycaon_ étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que les Argent. Il n'était pas décidé à abandonner pour autant. Il redoubla d'ardeur tout en fouillant le pont à la recherche d'un visage. Il cherchait Christopher Argent, leur chef. Il suffisait généralement de vaincre le capitaine pour que l'équipage se rende. Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de chercher plus longtemps car Chris apparut devant lui, un pistolet dans chaque main. Derek pointa sa propre arme sur le front de l'Argent.

- Je pourrais te tuer tout de suite, grogna le plus jeune.

- Mais tu ne le ferras pas.

- Qu'est ce qui m'en empêcherait ?

Christopher éloigna une de ses armes de la tempe de l'autre capitaine pour la pointer vers Scott qui combattait un peu plus loin.

- A ton avis lequel de nous deux est le plus rapide ? Demanda le mercenaire avec un sourire moqueur

Ils se défièrent du regard, aucun des deux ne bougeant. La situation semblait irréelle. Chacun d'eux avait la possibilité de tuer l'autre à ce moment précis et pourtant personne ne se décidait à appuyer sur la détente.

- Me tuer ne t'apportera rien du tout Derek.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr...

- La seule chose que tu veux c'est t'emparer du navire. Et tu n'y arriveras qu'en battant le capitaine.

- Tu es le capitaine de ce bateau.

- Plus maintenant.

Au même moment un grand bruit de chute se fit entendre. Les deux capitaines tournèrent la tête vers la dunette. Les combats avaient cessé et le pont était plongé dans un silence surnaturel. Tout le monde fixait le vieil homme qui venait de sortir d'une des cabines armé d'un mousquet. Il avait tiré sur Jackson alors qu'il avait finalement fini par maîtriser la jeune fille à l'arbalète. Touché dans l'abdomen le pirate était tombé en arrière, passant par dessus le bord de la dunette et s'écrasant sur le pont supérieur. Derek vit avec soulagement que Boyd se précipitait déjà vers lui. Le vieil homme s'approcha du rebord en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

- Je vous en pris, ne vous arrêtez surtout pas pour moi. Capturez tous ces pirates !

L'équipage de mercenaires salua son capitaine à grand cri et se relança dans le combat. Les pirates furent submergés par les Argent, qui semblaient toujours aussi nombreux. Alors que l'équipage de Derek commençait à se fatiguer et à s'essouffler les mercenaires, au contraire, semblaient avoir trouvé un regain de vitalité dans la phrase du vieux capitaine.

Chris et Derek se faisaient toujours face.

- Laisse-moi te présenter Gérard Argent, mon père et l'actuel capitaine du _Chasseur_. Maintenant adieu.

Alors que le plus vieux s'apprêtait à tirer sur le Hale, un couteau vola et se planta dans le poignet du mercenaire. Celui-ci hurla de douleur et lâcha son arme. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Derek pour l'attraper et le jeter contre le mât principal. Chris s'écrasa contre le bois dans un craquement sinistre et tomba à terre, inconscient. Peter apparut à côté de son neveu. Le capitaine du _Lycaon_ le remercia d'un hochement de tête et se tourna vers les combattants pour analyser la situation. Il constata avec soulagement que Jackson était vivant, bien que mal à point. Boyd combattait plusieurs mercenaires tout en tenant Jackson d'un côté. Stiles et Isaac était coincés contre le bastingage, entourés de plusieurs marins à l'air féroce. Scott semblait mal à point. Il boitait et peinait à tenir tête à ses adversaires. Les jumeaux commençait à fatiguer. Leur geste était moins fluides et ils étaient devenu la cible de la brune à l'arbalète qui s'était visiblement remise rapidement de son face à face avec Jackson. Erica paraissait infatigable mais ses ennemis étaient de plus en plus nombreux et ne lui laissait pas une minute de répit.

- Il faut battre en retrait ! Insista Peter.

Derek poussa un juron. Ils étaient en train de se faire battre. Il détestait ça mais Peter avait raison. Il devait revenir sur le _Lycaon_ et partir le plus vite possible si il ne voulait pas perdre un de ses marins. Il porta deux doigts à ses lèvres et poussa un sifflement strident. Les pirates tournèrent brièvement la tête vers lui.

- On se replie ! Hurla-t-il. Tout le monde sur le Lycaon !

Les jumeaux furent les premiers à obéir. Ils se frayèrent un chemin entre les mercenaires et sautèrent vers leur navire. Boyd les suivit soutenant toujours Jackson.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Lui cria Peter, déjà debout sur le bastingage.

- Je vous rejoins ! Lui répondit Derek sur le même ton.

Il voulait d'abord s'assurer que tout le monde se repliait avant d'aller se mettre à l'abri. Il ne laisserait personne derrière lui.

- Si je reste coincé ici, hurla Derek à Peter, va à la crique d'Albe. Attends jusqu'à la fin du mois. Si je ne suis pas venu d'ici là, le bateau est à toi. Mais laisse partir l'équipage.

- Entendu.

L'aîné des Hale sauta sur le _Lycaon_ jetant un dernier regard à son neveu qui s'était élancé pour prêter main forte à Isaac et Stiles. Derek se fraya un chemin à coup de sabre vers les deux garçons. Il lacéra le torse d'un des mercenaires et se plaça à côté de ses marins.

- Regagnez le navire !

- C'est trop tard... Gémit Stiles

Le brun se tourna vers son bateau. Les Argent venaient de couper les cordes qui liaient les deux navires entre eux . Le _Lycaon_ s'éloignait déjà, Peter à la barre.

_La crique d'Albe_ songea Derek avant qu'un coup violent ne l'atteigne à la tempe. Un rideau rouge voila son regard et il s'évanouit.

**_To be continued_**

Je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je pourrais écrire le chapitre 11 étant donné que je reprends les cours demain. Mais je vais faire mon possible pour le poster à la fin de la semaine !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, c'est le seul payement de l'auteur !

Bisous,

Mirajane


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey !**

Moi en retard ? Non. Du tout. Juste une toute petite semaine de plus que ce que j'avais prévu...

Comme j'ai rien à dire pour ma défense je vais faire un magnifique changement de sujet en répondant aux Guest !

Krysteen : Merci ! Les intentions de Peter seront révélées plus tard ;) Et pour Stiles, il faudra lire la suite pour le savoir ! (Non ceci n'est absolument pas du chantage)

C'estMOI : Ouah merci ! Ton enthousiasme pour ma fiction me fait énormément plaisir :D J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

Et maintenant : Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

- Stiles ! Stiles réveille-toi !

Le jeune homme émergea doucement. Il savait qu'il connaissait la voix qui l'appelait mais impossible de remettre un nom dessus. Tout était encore sombre et flou. Il se souvenait vaguement que Derek était venu au secours d'Isaac et de lui-même. Il revoyait ensuite le bateau qui s'éloignait, les abandonnant sur le _Chasseur_. Il était presque sûr de s'être fait assommer lâchement par derrière juste après. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais une violente douleur lui vrilla l'intérieur du crâne. Il avait une désagréable impression de déjà-vu.

- Stiles, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda une deuxième voix

Le jeune homme retient un gémissement de douleur et ouvrit avec difficulté les paupières. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et il voyait seulement des silhouettes indistinctes autour de lui. Il essaya de bouger mais ses poignets ainsi que ses chevilles étaient entravées.

- Ouais ça va... Je crois.

Quelques soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre.

- Tu es blessé ?

Stiles reconnut cette fois la voix d'Isaac.

- Non... J'ai très mal à la tête mais rien de grave. On est où ?

- Dans la cale du navire des Argent. Répondit une voix rauque que Stiles identifia tout de suite comme étant celle de Derek

- Vous savez quoi ? Continua Stiles

- Quoi ? Répondirent plusieurs personnes en même temps.

- Je HAIS les cales !

Il reconnut Scott pouffer à sa gauche et malgré l'obscurité il pouvait facilement deviner Derek qui levait les yeux au ciel. Il était tellement sexy quand il faisait ça. En fait Derek était tout le temps sexy... Stiles se fustigea mentalement. Ils venaient de se faire capturer et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait c'était à quel point son capitaine était sexy. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Il se promit d'éclaircir la chose une fois qu'ils sortiraient d'ici. Parce qu'ils allaient forcément sortir. Ses compagnons devaient avoir l'habitude non ?

- Bon alors comment est-ce qu'on sort d'ici ? Demanda-t-il plein d'optimisme

- Comment est-ce que tu veux qu'on le sache imbécile ? Lui répondit Isaac

Stiles leva les sourcils avec étonnement, surpris par le changement du bouclé. C'était la première fois qu'Isaac se montrait ouvertement désagréable avec lui. Normalement, au contraire, Isaac était celui qui était gentil avec tout le monde. Ça n'avait vraiment pas du lui faire plaisir de se faire battre par les Argent. En même temps, il le comprenait.

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais fait capturer avant ?

- Parce que toi ça t'arrive souvent peut-être ?

Stiles ignora les sarcasmes du bouclé et tourna la tête vers la probable position de Derek.

- Et toi ?

- Ça m'est arrivé deux fois.

- Et comment tu t'en es sorti ? Demanda Scott

- Ma mère a payé la rançon la première fois. Et la deuxième fois Erica avait un poignard dissimulé dans son corsage qui nous a permis de nous libérer. Mais à moins que vous ayez des armes cachées dans vos sous-vêtements on est coincés ici pour le moment !

Stiles, par réflexe, plia sa jambe et toucha l'intérieur de sa botte mais son poignard avait disparu. Les Argent les avaient très certainement fouillé avant de les enfermer.

- Nous ne sommes que tout les quatre ? Demanda Stiles

- Oui, lui répondit Scott. J'ai vu tout les autres rejoindre le Lycaon.

- Je croyais que tu y étais aussi... Grogna Derek.

- J'aurais dû...

_Flash-back_

_- On se replie ! Tout le monde sur le Lycaon !_

_L'ordre de Derek résonna clairement malgré les bruits de combat. Scott vit du coin de l'œil les jumeaux qui obéissaient déjà. Il voulut les rejoindre mais un marin lui coupa la route, brandissant une hache d'abordage. Il para le coup et riposta mais l'autre esquiva facilement. Ils enchaînèrent les coups pendant quelques secondes sans qu'aucun n'arrive à prendre l'avantage. L'arme de l'Argent avait beau être imposante elle ne semblait pas peser plus lourd qu'une plume dans sa main. Scott roula à terre pour éviter la lame qui creusa une profonde entaille dans le bois là où il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Il se releva rapidement pour faire de nouveau face à son adversaire. Ils se jaugèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une épée ne transperce le cœur du mercenaire. Le cadavre glissa à terre, laissant apparaître Erica, essoufflée et les cheveux en bataille. Malgré une entaille au front la blonde ne semblait pas blessée. Elle retira son épée du torse du marin mort. _

_- Magne-toi ! Cria-t-elle au brun_

_Elle grimpa sur le bastingage et, empoignant l'un des cordages reliant les deux navires, s'élança sur le Lycaon. Elle se réceptionna sur le pont presque en même temps que Peter. Boyd, après avoir laissé Jackson adossé à un mât, se précipitait déjà vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était saine et sauve. _

_Scott remarqua que les mercenaires étaient déjà un train de couper les cordes qui avait permis l'abordage du Chasseur. Il devait faire vite si il ne voulait pas être fait prisonnier. Il empoigna lui aussi une corde et sauta. Malheureusement c'était déjà trop tard. Plusieurs marins ennemis l'avaient vu sauter et l'un d'eux pointa un pistolet sur lui. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les balles s'enfoncer dans son bras. Il poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha prise. Il tomba dans l'océan dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures. Il avait eut le réflexe de fermer les yeux mais l'eau salée lui emplit le nez et la bouche. Agitant tant bien que mal les jambes et les bras, il retrouva finalement la surface. Toussant et crachotant, il rouvrit les yeux et aperçut le navire pirate qui s'éloignait. Scott voulut crier mais une vague lui entra de nouveau dans la bouche. Il sentit le désespoir l'envahir et n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'on le remonta sur le bateau des mercenaires. Il recracha une gerbe d'eau alors qu'on le poussait sans ménagement vers des escaliers qui s'enfonçaient dans les sombres profondeurs de l'embarcation._

Lorsque Scott conta son histoire à ses trois compagnons d'infortune, il omit la partie où il s'était pris des balles dans le bras. Stiles allait forcément s'inquiéter et il se voyait difficilement expliquer à son meilleur ami que ses blessures avaient déjà cicatrisé. En effet, l'équipage du Lycaon avait le pouvoir de guérir presque instantanément. C'était l'avantage qui compensait difficilement tous les inconvénients qui accompagnaient leur malédiction, car pour l'équipage ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une saloperie de malédiction.

Après ce court récit le silence envahit la cale. Chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Derek réfléchissait à un plan pour les sortir d'ici mais il n'arrivait à rien. Les chaînes étaient solides et la porte de la cale était certainement fermée à clé. Et même si ils arrivaient à sortir ils tomberaient forcément sur les Argent en sortant et seraient de toute façon bloqués sur le bateau. Le capitaine sentait Stiles gigoter sans arrêt à côté de lui et ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur un plan plus concret.

Soudain en face de lui la respiration d'Isaac se fit sifflante. Il entendit les chaînes du marin qui s'entrechoquaient alors qu'il semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Derek comprit à l'inquiétude qu'il sentait émaner de Scott qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir constaté le changement d'attitude du châtain.

- Isaac est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse mais il entendit le marin qui tirait presque avec désespoir sur ses chaînes.

- Isaac ?! Insista Derek, sans plus de résultat.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Stiles qui avait fini lui aussi par ressentir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Puis soudain le Hale se souvint. Il s'insulta lui-même pour avoir oublier qu'Isaac était claustrophobe. La cale avait beau être grande, l'obscurité et les chaînes avaient du faire ressortir la peur du bouclé. Il prit la voix la plus rassurante qu'il put et commença à parler à son marin.

- Isaac calme-toi ! Ordonna-t-il. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là, ça va aller. Respire avec moi Isaac.

Derek inspira profondément avant d'expirer. Il répéta le mouvement plusieurs fois, sans cesser de prononcer des paroles apaisantes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Isaac réussit à caler sa respiration sur celle de son capitaine. Le brun sentit le bouclé se détendre petit à petit jusqu'à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

- Je suis désolé, souffla Isaac en laissant sa tête cogner contre la paroi derrière lui.

- C'est rien. Le rassura l'aîné. Ça va mieux ?

- Ouais... Merci Derek.

Le plus vieux ne répondit pas et reprit son ancienne activité. A savoir, réfléchir à un plan d'évasion en essayant de faire abstraction des babillages incessants de Stiles.

Les quatre jeunes hommes ne sauraient pas dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient assis là. Stiles s'était déjà assoupi une ou deux fois et il avait complètement perdu le fil du temps. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait une faim de loup. Son ventre ne cessait de gronder depuis un certain temps. Il essayait de discuter avec Scott pour se changer les idées mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la tête à ça.

- J'ai faim ! Cria Stiles

- On avait cru comprendre, répondit moqueusement Derek.

- Gnagnagna...

- Si Stiles commence à perdre son sens de la répartie alors on est vraiment dans la merde, déclara Scott.

- Très spirituel... Lui lança son ami avant de se mettre à bouder

Les deux autres pirates ricanèrent à la remarque de Scott, faisant se renfrogner encre plus l'hyperactif.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent le verrou de la porte tourner tout le monde se tut instantanément. Ils fermèrent les yeux quand l'ampoule s'alluma dans un grésillement. Une fois habitués à l'obscurité, ils rouvrirent les yeux et purent voir un jeune homme déposer un plateau entre les quatre marins. Quatre bol de soupe et le même nombre de bout de pain, ainsi qu'une bouteille remplie d'eau étaient posés dessus. Le mercenaire repartait déjà mais la voix grave de Derek se fit entendre.

- J'exige de parler à ton capitaine.

Le marin tourna vers le pirate un regard hésitant. Il ne répondit pas et remonta rapidement les escaliers refermant la porte derrière lui. Dès que les pas s'éloignèrent Isaac, Stiles et Scott se précipitèrent sur le plateau. Ils attrapèrent chacun leur bol de soupe et se mirent à boire avec avidité. Heureusement, le jeune mercenaire avait laissé la lumière allumée, ce qui leur permit de ne rien renverser. C'était loin d'être aussi bon que ce que cuisinait habituellement Isaac mais ils avaient trop faim pour faire les difficiles. Seul Derek ne toucha pas à son plat. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions sans fin lorsque Stiles l'interpella.

- Derek ?

- Quoi ? Grogna le pirate

- Tu ne manges pas ?

Le capitaine tourna la tête vers son cadet. Le bol de l'hyperactif était déjà vide. Ce dernier s'essuya la bouche à l'aide de sa manche et lui jeta un regard suppliant. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver que Stiles avait un petit quelque chose d'attendrissant dans son regard.

- Sers-toi... Soupira finalement

Il se jeta littéralement sur le dernier bol restant remerciant rapidement le Hale. Derek se demandait si le mercenaire ferait passer son message lorsqu'un quignon de pain arriva rapidement vers sa tête. Il l'attrapa au vol et lança un regard interrogateur à Stiles.

- Tu devrais manger quand même, déclara Stiles sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ponctuer sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil.

Derek eut un petit sourire et croqua dans le pain. Il n'avait pas faim mais si ça pouvait donnait le sourire à l'hyperactif dans un moment pareil il n'allait pas cracher dessus.

Ils avaient fini de manger depuis longtemps, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Christopher Argent passa la porte, suivi de deux mercenaires à l'air revêche. Il s'approcha, son poignet toujours bandé là où le poignard de Peter l'avait atteint, en toisant du regard le capitaine du Lycaon. Derek se releva faisant cliqueter ses chaînes pour se trouver à la hauteur de Chris. Ses membres d'équipage suivirent son exemple et tous les marins se défièrent du regard quelques minutes dans un silence de plomb. Ce fut Derek qui rompit le silence.

- J'avais demandé à voir le capitaine, cracha-t-il. Et d'après ce que j'ai appris tu as perdu cette appellation.

Derek devait l'admettre il avait toujours eu du respect pour le Argent. Ils étaient devenu capitaines de leur propre navire à peu près en même temps. Mais leur rangs bien différents les avaient faits devenir ennemis. Malgré tout ils suivaient tous les deux un code d'honneur et avaient fini par développer un certain respect l'un pour l'autre.

Mais le mercenaire avait perdu tout estime au yeux du Hale en laissant le commandement de son navire à un autre, même si il s'agissait de son propre père.

- Gérard ne voyez pas l'utilité de se déplacer pour de vulgaires pirates tel que vous.

- Dois-je te rappeler que ce sont de « vulgaires pirates tel que nous » qui ont tué ta sœur ?

Le visage de Chris se déforma en une grimace de haine. Il porta la main à la crosse de pistolet mais se reprit au dernier moment. Il essaya de se recomposer un masque neutre et ignora l'envie de meurtre qu'il sentait bouillir dans ses veines. Derek coûtait trop cher pour qu'il puisse se permettre de le tuer. Mais étrangement ce n'était pas lui qui allait leur apporter la plus grosse somme.

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire Hale. Alors dépêche-toi de me dire pourquoi tu voulais voir Gérard.

Derek retient une remarque sarcastique. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire sa mauvaise tête. Si il refusait de parler à Chris rien ne garantissait que Gérard se déplacerait. Il allait donc devoir parler à l'ex-capitaine si il voulait avoir des réponses.

- Qui a mis nos têtes à prix ? Demanda tout d'abord le Hale

- Oh plus de monde que je ne pourrais en citer ! En commençant par ton oncle. Ainsi que la majorité des gouvernements et des commerçants.

Si Chris voulait surprendre Derek en citant Peter ce ne fut absolument pas le cas. Il était au courant depuis longtemps qu'il avait mis une prime sur sa tête. Après tout il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait que son second n'attendait que la plus petite faiblesse de sa part pour prendre le commandement du Lycaon. Mais pour l'instant il ne s'en souciait pas tellement. La malédiction affectait Peter au même titre que les autres et contribuait à garantir le peu de confiance que Derek avait réussi à instaurer entre son oncle et lui.

Le pirate se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule et désigna plutôt ses compagnons.

- Ils ne valent rien. Libère-les et je me laisserais emmener à qui tu voudras sans opposer de résistance.

- Tu as tout faux Derek, répondit moqueusement Chris. L'un des trois ici vaut plus cher que tout ton équipage réuni, toi inclus.

Sur ces mots le mercenaire tourna les talons et quitta la cale. Son escorte lui emboîta le pas, après avoir ramassé le plateau désormais vide.

Lorsque la clé les enferma à nouveau, Derek lança un regard interrogateur à ses trois marins. Ils lui répondirent tous par des mines on ne peut plus surprises. Il les observa tour à tour, se demandant lequel d'entre eux pouvait valoir si cher et surtout pour quelle raison ?

_**To be continued**_

Je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre mais bon... J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Pour le prochain chapitre je dirais dans une ou deux semaines (désolée de pas pouvoir être plus précise...).

Merci à ceux qui me mettent en favoris et qui me follow (ça se dit ?) et surtout merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews :D Ca fait toujours super plaisir de savoir ce que vous avez pensé des chapitres. Et merci aussi aux lecteurs/trices ingrat(e)s qui me lisent ;) Mais vous pouvez quand même laisser une petite review (parce que comment voulez vous que je sache ce qui vous plait et ce qui n'est pas bien si vous ne laissez pas votre avis ?) !

Ciao !

Mirajane


	12. Chapter 12

Hey !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, dans les temps cette fois ! Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ça fait chaud au cœur :3

D'ailleurs j'en profite pour répondre à Suu : J'ai rempli ma part du marché ;) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

Comme d'habitude désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et non TW n'est toujours pas à moi.

Allez j'arrête de blablater et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**_Chapitre 12 :_**

Erica faisait les cent pas sur le pont du Lycaon. Cela faisait cinq jours. Cinq putains de jours qu'ils avaient abandonné Derek et les autres aux mains des Argent. Ils étaient arrivés avant-hier à la crique d'Albe et depuis l'équipage vivait au ralenti. Ethan avait temporairement remplacé Isaac aux cuisines et Peter faisait office de capitaine. Enfin pour ce dernier point c'était vite dit. Le Hale passait ses journées enfermé dans sa cabine sans jamais en sortir.

Erica avait du mal à croire qu'il s'inquiétait pour son neveu. Elle avait déjà essayé de passer discrètement devant sa porte. Elle l'entendait parfois marmonner tout seul mais il se taisait dès qu'il sentait sa présence. La blonde espérait vraiment que Derek reviendrait. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela donnerait si ils finissaient par le déclarer mort. Peter, en tant que dernier membre vivant de la famille Hale hériterait définitivement du navire. Quand au reste de l'équipage... Soit il décidait de les garder avec lui ce qui ne paressait pas du tout une bonne option à Erica. Soit il les laisser repartir et la jeune fille n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle ferrait. L'équipage du Lycaon était sa seule famille. Elle n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller.

Les sentiments qui animaient Peter en se moment précis était bien différent de ceux de la jeune blonde. Il avait enfin ce qu'il désirait tant. Il était capitaine du _Lycaon_. Ou ça allait bientôt être le cas. Deux semaines seulement les séparaient de la fin du mois, l'échéance que lui avait demandé Derek. Mais étrangement il ne sentait pas aussi satisfait qu'il aurait du l'être. Tout d'abord parce que Derek était tout de même le seul membre de sa famille encore en vie et le savoir aux mains de chasseurs de primes n'étaient pas très réjouissant. Et surtout parce que Derek n'était pas le seul à s'être fait capturer. Autant Peter se foutait royalement de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à McCall et Lahey, autant la perte du jeune humain le préoccupait plus. Son plan, qu'il avait mit des années à mettre au point, en était perturbé une fois de plus. Il mettrait des mois, voir même plus, à trouver quelqu'un avec la même énergie psychique et étrange que possédait Stiles. Une phase de son plan avait déjà échoué il y a quelques mois, amenant un sort terrible sur l'équipage. Pourtant Peter avait réussi à tirer partie de cette erreur. La Malédiction l'avait rendu plus fort et plus rapide et il avait fini par s'habituer à sa nouvelle puissance. Mais Stiles était la dernière pièce du puzzle. Il lui permettrait d'empêcher Derek de mettre fin à la Malédiction comme il s'y essayait depuis plusieurs mois et par la même occasion de récupérer quelque chose. Quelque chose qui était très cher au plus vieux des Hale.

A bord du _Chasseur_ les jours s'écoulaient avec une lenteur exaspérante. Une routine quotidienne s'était rapidement installée. Les prisonniers avaient le droit à un repas par jour, ration beaucoup trop insuffisante pour Stiles qui ne cessait de se plaindre et de finir les plats de ses compagnons, et le reste du temps ils sombraient dans des silences songeurs. Derek échafaudait toutes sortes de plan pour s'enfuir une fois qu'ils débarqueraient à terre, Stiles parlait à voix haute, racontant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, l'immobilité forcée le rendant encore plus bavard que d'habitude et Scott pensait à sa mère et aux autres membres de l'équipage. Quand à Isaac, et bien il essayait de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse aux trois autres, malgré sa peur évidente. Mais de fréquentes crises de panique lui arrivaient régulièrement et Derek faisait de son mieux pour le calmer.

Cependant une chose taraudait le bouclé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le Chasseur. Il n'avait pas encore voulu en parler à son capitaine mais il décida de le faire maintenant. Il se racla la gorge pour l'éclaircir et obtenir l'attention des autres pirates.

- Dites... Il y a une chose qui me dérange depuis notre bataille...

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils

- Vous ne trouvez pas que les Argent nous ont trouvés très vite ? Je veux dire... On les avait semés, cela faisait des mois qu'il avait perdu notre piste et soudainement ils réapparaissent ? C'est comme si quelqu'un leur avait donné notre destination.

Lorsqu'il dit ces mots il tourna par réflexe la tête vers Stiles. Après tout c'est vrai qu'il pouvait avoir des raisons de le soupçonner. L'équipage du _Chasseur_ les avait trouvés beaucoup trop rapidement pour que cela ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence. Et cela était arrivé peu après l'arrivée de jeune homme sur le navire pirate. Suivant son résonnement les yeux des deux autres se posèrent sur Stiles.

- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est moi !? Se révolta-t-il

- Après tout pourquoi pas ? On ne connais rien de toi !

- Si c'était moi qui vous aurez vendu tu crois vraiment que je serais enfermé ici ? Hurla Stiles en réponse.

Scott regardait, effaré, ses deux plus chers amis se disputer en criant. Il savait que Stiles ne les avait pas trahi, et ce pour une seule et bonne raison, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Isaac. Il voulait les arrêter mais ne pensait pas une seule seconde que les deux pirates l'écouteraient.

- STOP ! Hurla tout d'un coup Derek. Arrêtez-ça tout de suite !

Comme par magie les deux jeunes hommes se turent immédiatement mais continuèrent de se défier du regard. Le Hale s'était douté qu'une chose pareille finirait par arriver. En restant enfermés ensemble 24 heures sur 24, des disputes éclataient forcément. Mais ils devaient s'efforcer de rester soudés si ils voulaient s'enfuir sain et sauf.

- Isaac je ne pense pas que Stiles est quelque chose à voir avec ça ! Quelqu'un nous a peut-être juste reconnu lors de notre dernière escale et a prévenu les Argent.

Par contre, il commençait sérieusement à croire que c'était Stiles qui valait une petite fortune. Mais il se garda bien de le formuler à voix haute, ne voulant pas en rajouter une couche. Isaac ne semblait pas convaincu et continuait de fixer d'un air septique l'hyperactif. Ce dernier le lui rendait bien, près à lancer une pique cinglante au moindre commentaire du bouclé.

Scott soupira. Il détestait cette ambiance tendue. Et il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire pour la dissiper.

- Je sais qui a prévenu les Argent... Murmura t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Les trois pirates tournèrent la tête vers le plus jeune. La tension entre Stiles et Isaac avait disparu pour laisser la place à la curiosité.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Interrogea Derek, légèrement irrité à l'idée que ce soit l'un de ses marins qui est pu les vendre. Qui ça ?

- C'est moi...

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la cale. Stiles regardait son ami avec des yeux ronds tandis un grondement montait de la gorge du capitaine.

- Comment ça ? Souffla Isaac n'osant pas y croire.

- Je... Scott croisa le regard de Derek et baissa les yeux sous le poids de l'accusation. Je ne savais pas je vous jure !

- Explique-toi !

La voix du Hale claqua, froide et inflexible. Le jeune marin obéit, les yeux toujours rivés au sol.

- C'était à Koh. Après que Stiles m'ait laissé seul pour te rejoindre je suis resté près de la place du marché. Et j'ai... j'ai rencontré une fille. Elle était magnifique et gentille, je ne me suis pas méfié. On a commencé à parler et dans la conversation je... lui ai dit notre destination... Mais je ne savais pas que c'était une Argent, je te le jure Derek ! Je ne pensais même pas qu'elle savait que j'étais un membre de ton équipage.

Il jeta un regard implorant au plus vieux mais celui-ci fixait le sol, les poings serrés et les mâchoires crispées.

- Tu... tu es sûr que cette fille était une Argent ? Demanda Stiles, soucieux de protéger son ami.

Il hocha piteusement la tête.

- Je l'ai vu sur le navire... Elle se battait contre Jackson...

- La folle à l'arbalète ? S'écria Isaac, faisant soudain le rapprochement.

- Elle s'appelle Allison !

Les dents de Derek grincèrent.

- Tu as donné des informations sur notre destination à Allison Argent ? grogna-t-il abasourdi par la stupidité de son cadet

Scott gémit et se recroquevilla encore plus au sol.

- Tu l'as connais ? Demanda Stiles

- Évidemment que je la connais ! C'est la fille de Christopher. Elle est à peine plus âgé que vous mais c'est déjà une tueuse redoutable. Et c'est elle qui héritera du _Chasseur_ à la mort de ses parents.

- Elle n'avait rien d'une tueuse ! Protesta Scott. Elle avait l'air sincère...

- Elle se jouait de toi Scott ! Hurla soudainement Derek, Elle était juste là pour recueillir des informations et maintenant nous sommes enfermés ici ! Ouvre un peu les yeux et regarde où ton stupide petit coup de cœur nous a mené !

- Je...

Scott voulut trouver quelque chose à dire mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Derek avait raison. C'était entièrement de sa faute si ses amis avaient été faits prisonniers. Et pourtant Allison lui avait paru si honnête et si...parfaite. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle est pue lui mentir. Ils avaient quand même passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter et un peu plus encore...

Stiles observa son ami et eut un petit pincement au cœur. Il reconnaissait cette expression. Ce n'était pas juste un petit coup de cœur. Son ami était vraiment tombé amoureux de cette Allison. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Derek. Ce dernier fixait toujours avec énervement son marin qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Se sentant observer le Hale tourna la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Stiles se sentit rougir sous l'intensité du regard bleu-vert et détourna la tête avec gêne.

Le capitaine observa encore un instant l'arrière de la tête de l'hyperactif en essayant de calmer sa colère. Il était le premier à penser qu'ils devaient rester soudés pour pouvoir rejoindre le _Lycaon_ et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Scott. Il leur avait pourtant mille fois répété de ne pas se fier à n'importe qui. Mais le jeune marin n'avait même pas du réfléchir lorsqu'il avait rencontré la jeune fille. Il secoua la tête. Cela ne servait à rien de se lamenter plus que nécessaire. Ce qui était fait était fait.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un silence pesant.

Stiles était pris dans ses réflexions. Il était presque sûr que les trois autres pensaient que c'était lui qui valait une fortune. Pourtant il en doutait sérieusement. Il ne connaissait personne près à mettre une somme pareil sur lui. En ce qui concernait son père, ce dernier ne se doutait pas qu'il était devenu pirate. Dans sa dernière lettre, Stiles lui disait qu'il avait trouvé un travail d'apprenti sur un navire marchand. Et même si il l'avait découvert d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne possédait pas une fortune équivalent le prix de tout un équipage de pirates reconnus. Les seuls autres personnes qui pouvaient vouloir sa tête seraient les quelques nobles sur qui il avait testé ses talents de cambrioleur avant de se retrouver sur le Lycaon. Et il doutait fortement qu'ils soient prêt à dépenser toute leur fortune pour le retrouver. Il se demandait donc lequel de ses amis valait si cher et établissait des hypothèses plus folles les unes que les autres.

Soudain le bateau heurta un obstacle et Derek se leva brutalement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Isaac

- Je crois que l'on est arrivé...

Effectivement, ils entendirent le bruit de l'ancre qui frotta contre la paroi de la coque avant de descendre vers les profondeurs de la mer. Des bruits de course se firent entendre au-dessus de leur tête suivis d'éclats de voix. Le capitaine resta immobile, attentif au moindre bruit. Il tourna vivement la tête vers la porte de la cale au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrait à la volée. Ses marins se levèrent à leur tour, faisant face à Gérard Argent et quelques autres mercenaires.

- Bonjour Derek, déclara le plus vieux avec un sourire cruel

Le brun laissa échapper un grondement de colère et ne répondit pas.

- Je vois que les pirates manquent toujours autant de bonnes manières. Mais je n'étais de toute façon pas venue ici pour discuter.

Il se tourna vers ses subordonnées et leur indiqua d'un geste de la main les quatre prisonniers.

- Emmenez-les !

Les marins ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. Après avoir détaché les chaînes qui enserraient leurs chevilles et celles qui les maintenaient contre les parois en bois, chaque mercenaire attrapa un pirate par le bras, mis à part Derek qui avait le droit à deux marins pour le prix d'un, et les forcèrent à sortir. Stiles manqua de trébucher, les jambes engourdies par une trop longue immobilité, mais son geôlier le releva brutalement et le poussa en avant. En file indienne, ils montèrent l'escalier qui les menèrent directement sur le pont supérieur.

Malgré lui Scott ne put s'empêcher de fouiller le navire du regard pour voir si il n'apercevait pas Allison. Malheureusement elle n'était nulle part.

Isaac quand à lui, inspirait avec joie l'air pur, plus que ravi d'être enfin dehors. Stiles semblait à peu près du même avis que lui, même si les mercenaires les encadrant ne lui permettaient pas de se dégourdir les membres au maximum.

Et Derek évaluait leurs chances de s'en sortir si ils essayaient de s'enfuir maintenant. Mais elles étaient encore bien trop minces. Ils avaient encore leur chaînes aux poignets et les Argent avaient toujours l'avantage du nombre. Et ses deux gardiens ne le quittaient pas des yeux. De plus, un simple coup d'œil à ses marins lui fit constater qu'ils étaient épuisés aussi bien moralement que physiquement après ces jours de captivité. Ils auraient certainement une occasion moins risquée de s'enfuir plus tard, songea-t-il.

Les membres du Chasseur recommençaient déjà à les pousser et ils se dirigèrent à pas lents vers la passerelle installée sur le navire. Ils les firent descendre sur le quai et les amenèrent directement vers une carriole attelée un peu plus loin. Ils les firent monter à l'intérieur avec deux mercenaires et refermèrent la porte à clé derrière eux. Stiles se demanda brièvement où est-ce que l'on allait encore les emmener. Pour tromper son ennui et satisfaire sa curiosité il se décida à interroger leurs surveillants.

- On va où ? Demanda-t-il

Le premier marin, un mercenaire à la mine patibulaire, se contenta de lui adresser un regard menaçant. Le second fut à peine plus coopératif.

- Tu le seras bien assez tôt, répondit-il sèchement

- Tu parles d'une information, souffla Stiles

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence et la carriole s'arrêta une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Deux autres mercenaires ouvrirent la porte et les firent sortirent sans aucune délicatesse. Stiles manqua encore une fois de se casser une jambe en descendant du véhicule. Il laissa échapper un juron sonore, récoltant un petit gloussement de la part de Scott, un roulement d'yeux de Derek et des grognements menaçants des Argent. Comme si il avait fait exprès de se casser la figure !

Un autre véhicule, beaucoup plus classe que le leur, s'immobilisa à côté d'eux. Chris et Gérard en sortirent, suivit d'Allison.

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers Scott mais détourna vivement le regard lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux accusateurs. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit, qu'elle essaya de repousser au plus profond d'elle même, sans succès.

Le capitaine du _Chasseur_ prit la tête du convoi et les mena vers l'entrée d'un véritable palais. Stiles se douta que le propriétaire de ce château avait largement de quoi payer un prix exorbitant pour une de leur têtes. Un garde les interpella vivement, demandant la raison de leur présence.

- Dites au gouverneur que nous avons le jeune homme qu'il recherche. Déclara posément Gérard.

Le garde les observa avec suspicion et glissa un mot à l'oreille d'un de ses camarades. Ce dernier opina et entra rapidement à l'intérieur du palais. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel et à l'air pincé. Stiles se demanda si ce n'était pas lui le gouverneur dont avait parlé Gérard mais l'homme le contredit dès ses premiers mots.

- Monsieur le Gouverneur vous attend, dit-il au capitaine du Chasseur. Il demande à ce que vos prisonniers soit conduit dans nos geôles en attendant la fin de votre entrevue.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et glissa quelques mots à ses mercenaires. Des gardes s'approchèrent et les marins leur remirent les prisonniers.

Ils furent emmenés à l'intérieur du palais et descendirent une volée de marches alors que les trois Argent s'éloignaient, guidés par l'intendant du gouverneur. Après avoir descendu plusieurs séries d'escaliers qui parurent sans fin, ils débouchèrent dans ce qui semblait être les prisons du château. Un des gardes s'entretient rapidement avec le groupe de gardiens qui jouait tranquillement aux cartes. Un des joueurs se leva, attrapa le trousseau de clés négligemment suspendu à un crochet et les guida à travers un couloir sombre. La majorité des cellules étaient désertes. Le garde en ouvrit une au hasard et les prisonniers furent presque jetés à l'intérieur.

Derek fut soulagé qu'on les enferme tous les quatre ensembles. Il préférait pouvoir garder un œil sur tous ses marins et ce serait plus simple pour réfléchir à un plan d'évasion.

Les gardes leur retirèrent aussi leurs chaînes aux poignets et les jeunes hommes ne purent s'empêcher de pousser des petits soupirs de contentement. Puis ils sortirent de la cellule refermant derrière eux la lourde grille en fer.

Les pirates étaient désormais seuls et purent prendre connaissance de leur nouvelle prison. La cellule était entièrement vide mis à part deux matelas posés à même le sol. Stiles se laissa tomber sur le premier puis se décala pour faire une place à Scott. Derek et Isaac s'installèrent en face d'eux, sur le second matelas. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.

Stiles essaya de détendre l'atmosphère mais seul Scott semblait réceptif à ses tentatives d'humour. Il abandonna au bout d'un moment et reposa sa tête contre le mur de pierre derrière lui. Isaac étouffa un bâillement.

- Vous devriez dormir, lâcha Derek.

- Et si ils reviennent ? Demanda Scott

- Je n'ai pas sommeil. Je vous réveille si jamais quelqu'un approche.

Les trois pirates qui n'avaient pas beaucoup dormis durant leur séjour forcé dans la cale du _Chasseur_ ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Scott et Stiles étaient à moitié par terre pour que chacun d'eux puisse bénéficier du matelas pour poser leur tête et Derek avait laissé l'autre matelas à Isaac, s'asseyant à même le sol.

Malgré la fatigue, Stiles ne s'endormit pas immédiatement. Roulé en boule pour se préserver de la fraîcheur du sol, il observait Derek. Celui-ci était immobile assis en tailleur, les bras croisés et plongé dans ses pensées. Décidément, le capitaine était vraiment beau. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour se lasser de l'observer.

- Dors, ordonna le Hale.

Le jeune homme sursauta. Le capitaine n'avait même pas eu besoin de bouger la tête pour savoir qu'il était épié. L'hyperactif eut un petit sourire et décida de l'écouter. Le brun n'allait pas s'envoler et il aurait tout le temps de le regarder après une petite sieste réparatrice.

Stiles s'éveilla lorsque Derek le secoua doucement. Il ignorait combien de temps il avait dormi mais Scott et Isaac semblaient déjà bien réveillé.

- Quelqu'un arrive ? Demanda-t-il

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête. Stiles se frotta les yeux pour chasser les derniers restes de fatigue. Ils entendirent une première porte s'ouvrirent et des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Ils allaient enfin découvrir qui payait si cher pour l'un d'eux.

Un garde apparut et déverrouilla la porte. Puis un homme au teint halé et vêtu de riches atours entra dans la cellule. Il était suivi d'une petite escorte qui se positionna devant la grille, prêt à stopper toute tentative de fuite. A la vue de l'homme, qui était sans nul doute le gouverneur dont avait parlé Gérard, Scott se leva vivement.

- Toi !

- Bonjour Scott. Commença l'homme.

La colère défigura un bref instant le visage du plus jeune.

- C'était toi...

- Qui d'autre ? Demanda le gouverneur en haussant les épaules.

Les autres marins se dévisageaient avec stupeur. Le regard de Stiles passa de son ami à l'autre homme. Il se demandait qui était cet homme qui semblait si familier à Scott. Puis soudain, l'évidence lui apparut.

- Qui est-ce ? Grogna Derek en se levant pour se placer aux côtés de son marin.

- Mon père... Cracha le jeune brun

**_To be continued_**

Tadaaa ! Haha vous avez tous cru que c'était Stiles pas vrai ? C'était trop évident voyons ! Donc voilà un Rafael McCall dans toute sa splendeur qui arrive dans ce chapitre. D'ailleurs félicitations à himechu95670 pour avoir pensé à Scott ;)

Sinon je pense que j'essayerais de continuer de poster un chapitre toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines en fonction de la masse de devoir que j'ai !

La review est votre amie :D

Ciao !

Mirajane


	13. Chapter 13

Hey !

Pour vous dire la vérité j'ai un peu perdu le compte des semaines donc je ne sais plus du tout si je suis dans les temps !

Tout d'abord les réponses aux Guest :

_Marie : Merci beaucoup :3 J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !_

_Suu : Haha je n'ai pas réussi à te surprendre tant que ça alors ^^ Je ferrais mieux la prochaine fois ;) Merci de ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui à part que comme d'habitude Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, dire qu'il va falloir attendre juin 2015 pour voir la saison 5 ! Je vais jamais tenir ! Mais bref on est pas là pour parler de ma vie alors...

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

Stiles se retourna pour la douzième fois sur son lit de fortune. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à fermer l'œil. L'événement de la veille lui restait encore au travers de la gorge.

_Flash-back_

_- Mon père... Cracha le jeune homme_

_Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il en était sûr. Le père de Scott, qui n'était pas simplement un petit nobliau de province mais bien un gouverneur riche et reconnu, avait dû débourser une petite fortune pour le retrouver. Pour quelle raison, cela restait toujours un mystère._

_Derek lui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Il était tellement persuadé que c'était Stiles qu'il n'avait même pas pensé que cela pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre. Et maintenant, il restait planté là, bêtement, regardant son jeune marin retenir toute sa colère._

_- Je suis content de te voir, déclara Rafael McCall_

_- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé..._

_Scott grinça des dents. La colère le submergeait soudainement. Cet homme, qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à considérer comme son géniteur, l'avait abandonné lui et sa mère, sans aucune explication. Melissa avait dû se débrouiller seule, travaillant deux fois plus. La vie avait parfois était dure avec eux mais ils s'étaient toujours bien débrouillés. Puis le père de Scott était revenu sans prévenir des années plus tard, persuadé qu'une bourse bien remplie suffirait à se faire pardonner sa lâcheté et son absence. Scott ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne mais ce jour là il avait tout d'abord été ravi de revoir son père. Mais quand il avait essayé de compenser une vie sans amour paternel avec de l'argent, son père avait énormément baissé dans son estime. Et voilà désormais que Rafael refaisait la même erreur. Qu'est ce qu'il pensait ? Qu'il lui suffisait de payer une troupe de mercenaires sans pitié pour le ramener ici et qu'il allait bien tranquillement lui obéir ? Il se faisait des illusions._

_- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Derek au gouverneur sans aucune amabilité_

_- De vous ? Rien du tout. Dans moins d'une semaine vous serez pendu comme les pirates que vous êtes._

_Scott et Derek serrèrent les poings exactement au même moment. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la gorge du capitaine tendit que le second lançait d'un ton hargneux._

_- Tu as payé une fortune juste pour nous voire pendus !?_

_- Ne sois pas stupide Scott. Je ne parlais pas de toi._

_- Et pourquoi donc ? Je ne suis pas différent d'eux !_

_- Tu es mon fils. Tu as seulement fait... quelques erreurs._

_- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Ton. Fils ! Hurla Scott. Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi ! Tu nous as abandonné... Et rien ne pourra réparer ta faute. Si tu veux les tuer vas-y. Mais tu me tueras avec eux._

_- Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère... Soupira l'aîné des McCall_

_- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle !_

_- Écoute-moi bien Scott. Je sais ce que tu penses. De mes méthodes et de ce que j'ai fait il y a des années. Mais si j'ai engagé les Argent c'était uniquement dans le but de te retrouver. C'était la seule solution qu'il me restait. Melissa refusait de me dire où tu étais et personne n'avait entendu parler de toi depuis des mois ! J'avais besoin de toi à mes côtés Scott. Tu es mon fils unique, mon seul héritier. Que tu le veuilles ou non tu hériteras de ma fortune et de mon titre une fois que je ne serais plus de ce monde. Et ce jour risque d'arriver beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu. Il faut que tu sois prêt pour cela._

_Le discours du gouverneur jeta un silence de mort dans la cellule. Scott bouillonnait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à dire quoi que ce soit. Son père venait clairement de lui annoncer qu'il allait peut-être bientôt mourir mais ça ne lui faisait absolument ni chaud ni froid. Rafael McCall était un inconnu pour lui. Sa seule famille était sa mère et l'équipage du Lycaon._

_- Excusez-moi... Commença Stiles. Je ne voudrais pas plomber une si bonne ambiance mais je peux savoir ce qu'il vous fait croire qu'il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre ? Vous semblez en assez bonne forme et vous n'êtes pas vieux... Enfin pas si vieux en tout cas._

_Le gouverneur lança un regard hautain et méprisant au jeune hyperactif._

_- Je ne crois pas t'avoir adressé la parole, pirate._

_- Réponds à la question ! Dit sèchement Scott._

_Le père et le fils se toisèrent quelques instants puis l'aîné poussa un soupir vaincu._

_- Une guerre se prépare. Les pirates s'agitent et le gouvernement espagnol recrute de plus en plus de corsaires chaque jour. On ignore encore ce qu'il se passe exactement mais l'affrontement sera inévitable._

_Les pirates présents méditèrent ces paroles. Derek, Isaac et Scott étaient déjà au courant que quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre. Des rumeurs étranges circulaient depuis quelques temps mais jamais encore l'idée d'une guerre n'avait été évoquée. Cependant le noble avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux._

_- Scott, reprit Rafael après un instant de silence, je sais que je n'ai pas été un très bon père... Mais si jamais tu décides de rester avec moi, je te promets d'épargner tes amis._

_C'était du chantage. Purement et simplement un odieux chantage. Mais de toute façon Scott n'avait pas le choix. Si il refusait ses compagnons mourraient et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il lança un regard à Derek qui le fixait d'un air neutre. A toi de prendre ta décision, semblait-il lui dire. Il tourna brièvement la tête et aperçut Isaac et Stiles qui le regardaient avec un air horrifié. L'hyperactif secoua négativement la tête, presque comme une supplication. Mais Scott avait déjà pris sa décision. Il ne laisserait pas mourir les gens qu'il aimait si il pouvait l'empêcher. Il se tourna donc vers son père et planta ses yeux chocolats dans les siens._

_- C'est d'accord._

_- Bien. Suis-moi._

_Le noble tourna les talons et sortit de la cellule. Scott lança un dernier regard à ses compagnons et leur adressa un petit sourire d'excuse. Il tourna ensuite vivement la tête et emboîta le pas à son père, ne pouvant pas supporter les regards tristes que lui renvoyèrent ses amis._

_Un des gardes de l'escorte du gouverneur McCall referma la porte à double-tour derrière eux et le couloir redevint silencieux._

Stiles n'arrivait pas à croire que Scott était parti. Et qu'il avait fait ça pour les protéger.

L'hyperactif avait toujours été du genre optimiste. Il essayait tout le temps d'être positif et de ne jamais se laisser abattre. La vie lui avait appris que la situation pouvait toujours être pire. Pourtant en ce moment précis, il se laissa submerger par toutes ses pensées négatives. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son seul ami. Isaac était également abattu et même Derek semblait avoir abandonné tout espoir de fuite. Le père de son ami avait peut-être promis de ne pas les tuer mais il n'allait probablement jamais les libérer. Ils étaient coincés ici pour un très long moment.

Vaincu par la fatigue et la tristesse, Stiles finit par s'endormir.

Sa nuit fut agitée et il se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait rêvé de sa mère pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Il ne se souvenait d'aucun détails avec précision mais elle était là cette nuit, ainsi que Derek et les autres membres du Lycaon. Il secoua la tête pour dissiper les derniers souvenirs de ses songes puis se releva en position assise sur le matelas.

Le capitaine était assis dans un coin de la cellule, comme si il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ce qui était d'ailleurs probablement le cas. Il semblait fatigué, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une détermination nouvelle. Il avait cogité toute la nuit. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller à l'abattement. Isaac et Stiles avaient besoin de lui. Le reste de l'équipage aussi. Il n'était pas prêt à abandonner le _Lycaon_. Le brun avait commencé à réfléchir à un plan d'évasion. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils allaient rester dans cette prison pendant quelques temps, il pouvait réfléchir aux détails de leur fuite.

Il tourna la tête quand il sentit Stiles se relever. Des cernes encerclaient ses yeux et il semblait encore plus mince que le jour de son arrivé à bord du navire pirate. Pourtant Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant. Il avait encore cette lueur farouche dans le regard qui l'avait interpellée dès le premier jour où il l'avait vu. Le Hale se promit qu'une fois qu'ils seraient sortit d'ici, il passerait plus de temps avec son cadet pour mieux le connaître et mettre quelques petites choses au clair. Comme cette histoire de baiser par exemple. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait embrassé Stiles. Il essayait de se convaincre que s'était juste une petite farce pour se venger du baiser de l'hyperactif lorsqu'il était bourré pourtant la seule chose qu'il rêvait de faire depuis c'était de recommencer. Et dans ses rêves, le baiser était beaucoup moins chaste... Mais Derek s'égarait. Il se tapa la tête contre le mur derrière lui pour recentrer ses pensées sous le regard éberlué de Stiles.

La journée s'écoula dans un calme relatif. Leur seule visite se résuma au garde qui leur apporta un repas nettement meilleur que sur le _Chasseur_, même si il n'était toujours pas à la hauteur des plats d'Isaac.

Stiles était en train de faire les cents pas dans la petite pièce, incapable de rester en place une seconde, lorsque Derek ordonna aux deux marins de venir s'installer à ses côtés. A contrecœur, Stiles s'assit avec les deux autres.

- Bien. Toujours partant pour sortir d'ici ?

Après les hochements de tête enthousiastes des deux plus jeunes, le capitaine commença à leur expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions pour sortir d'ici. Il n'y en avait qu'une qui laissait beaucoup trop de place au hasard. Il prévoyait d'attendre quelque jours, en attendant que les gardes relâchent leur vigilance puis lorsque l'un d'eux viendrait leur apporter leur repas ils l'attaqueraient. A un contre trois, ce devrait être assez simple. C'est après que cela se complique. Ils devront se rendre dans la salle des gardes et vaincre les soldats en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas trop nombreux et qu'aucun n'aient le temps de donner l'alerte. Sous peu qu'ils y arrivent, ils devront ensuite quitter le château sans se faire remarquer, trouver un bateau puis rejoindre la crique d'Albe en moins de deux semaines. C'était perdu d'avance. Mais c'était le seul plan qu'ils avaient.

- Et Scott ? Demanda Stiles

Les deux autres marins évitèrent son regard mais le jeune homme insista.

Derek finit par relever la tête et regarda l'hyperactif avec un air désolé.

- On a pas le choix... Nous pouvons juste espérer qu'il arrive à s'enfuir tout seul. Après tout il doit sans doute être moins surveillé que nous.

Derek avait tout faux. Scott avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été autant surveillé de sa vie. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Sa cellule était peut-être plus luxueuse que celle de ses amis mais il était aussi prisonnier qu'eux. Deux gardes étaient postés nuit et jour devant sa porte et l'empêchaient d'en sortir sans l'autorisation de son père. Et parlons-en de son père ! Il l'avait à peine revu depuis qu'il avait quitté les autres. Ils avaient mangé ensemble le premier jour mais ensuite plus rien. Son père lui avait juste dit qu'il avait des affaires importantes à régler et qu'il s'occuperait de lui après. En attendant il avait passé deux jours à se morfondre dans sa chambre. Il passait ses journées assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre à observer les jardins. Il songeait souvent à sauter et s'enfuir mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner Stiles, Derek et Isaac. Il comptait gagner la confiance de son père jusqu'à pouvoir se déplacer librement dans le domaine puis, à ce moment là, il irait libérer ses amis et ils s'enfuiraient. Ça allait sans doute prendre du temps, mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ?

Soudain, un frappement timide retentit. Il maugréa mais se leva tout de même pour aller ouvrir. Il eut un mouvement de surprise lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Allison Argent. Il voulut refermer la porte mais elle avança rapidement le pied pour la bloquer. Le jeune homme grogna.

- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? Demanda-t-elle

- Non.

Il força sur la porte mais la brunette avait de la force. Les gardes les regardaient, interloqués, semblant se demander si ils devaient agir.

- Ton père m'a demandé de venir !

Scott eut un instant d'hésitation et Allison en profita pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de la chambre. Le garçon soupira et referma la porte derrière elle. Il repartit s'asseoir à la fenêtre alors que la jeune fille restait plantée au milieu de la pièce.

- Alors qu'est ce que mon père veut ? Demanda cyniquement le brun

- Euh... Rien du tout en fait... Je voulais juste venir te voir pour...

- C'est bon j'ai compris. Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît.

- Mais Scott !

L'interpellé tourna brutalement la tête vers elle et la fusilla du regard. Elle détourna la tête, mal à l'aise.

- Sors d'ici.

- Scott... Supplia-t-elle. Laisse-moi t'expliquer...

Le jeune pirate l'ignora et se replongea dans sa contemplation de l'extérieur.

- Très bien...

La jeune fille tourna vivement les talons et sortit de la pièce. Lorsque Scott entendit la porte claquer derrière elle, il tourna la tête et observa l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir remballé comme ça mais il lui en voulait encore trop pour entendre des excuses.

Mais Allison ne perdit pas courage. Elle revient le lendemain. Et le jour d'après. Elle restait immobile au milieu de la pièce sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Scott lui dise de partir. Le jeune homme craqua au bout du troisième jour. Il quitta son observatoire et s'assit sur son lit. D'un signe il invita la jeune Argent à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes avant que le pirate ne rompe le silence.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement

- C'est mon boulot. Gérard...

Ton grand-père ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête tristement.

- Il voulait capturer l'équipage du Lycaon. Pas seulement parce que ton père nous avait payé pour ça mais également pour un but plus personnel.

Scott tourna la tête vers la jeune fille avec étonnement. Il avait toujours cru que si les mercenaires étaient à leur poursuite c'était simplement pour l'argent.

- Comment ça un but personnel ?

- Kate Argent, ma tante et donc la fille de Gérard. Elle a été tuée par les pirates du Lycaon.

Scott se souvenait de Kate. Il était là quand Peter l'avait tué. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Isaac, elle l'avait mérité. Il y a plusieurs années, Kate était un membre de l'équipage du navire que possédait Talia Hale, la mère de Derek. Elle s'était rapprochée de ce dernier qui était vite tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais Kate travaillait en réalité pour les mercenaires. Elle entraîna le navire de Talia dans une embuscade. Des mercenaires décimèrent tout l'équipage et mirent le feu au bateau. Derek, Laura, sa sœur aînée, et Peter furent les seuls à s'en sortir vivant. Scott ignorait ce qu'il était devenu de Laura mais il comprenait que les Hale aient pu vouloir se venger. Mais il comprit aussi qu'Allison ne connaissait certainement pas cette partie de l'histoire.

- C'est pour ça que tu as accepté d'aider Gérard ? Pour venger la mort de ta tante ?

- Pas seulement...(La voix de la jeune fille se fit plus triste et mélancolique) Ma mère était une mercenaire et elle a était tué aussi. Depuis que je suis toute petite on m'apprend que les pirates ne sont que des assassins cruels et sans cœur. Alors quand mon grand-père m'a dit que c'était Derek qui avait tué ma mère... Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps et j'ai accepté de l'aider à vous traquer.

- Tu le penses toujours ?

- Que les pirates sont tous des assassins sanguinaires ? Non... Quand on a commencé à discuter à Koh, tu n'étais pas du tout l'image que je me faisais des pirates. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette ce que j'ai fait !

La jeune fille appuya son front sur ses mains, n'osant plus regarder Scott. Elle avait peur de ce que le pirate allait penser d'elle. Le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés elle n'avait pas joué un rôle. Le brun lui plaisait réellement. Mais elle n'était pas sûr qu'il soit prêt à lui pardonner. Elle sentit que le brun se relevait et tourna discrètement la tête vers lui. Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre avant de se retourner brusquement vers elle.

- J'aimerais te pardonner Allison... Vraiment. Mais c'est encore trop tôt... Tu as joué avec mes sentiments ! Et même pour une mercenaire c'est assez bas.

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! _Voulut hurler Allison. Mais elle se tut. Elle ne pouvait pas forcer Scott à lui pardonner et elle en était bien consciente. A la place, elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le jeune McCall.

- Je peux t'aider à faire sortir tes amis...

A peine eut-elle prononcer ces mots qu'elle ouvrit la porte et sortit. Après quelques secondes de flottement, Scott s'élança dehors pour la rattraper. Mais elle avait déjà disparu. Le regard noir que lui lança un des gardes le dissuada de se jeter à sa poursuite. Il rentra et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Si la mercenaire pouvait l'aider à faire évader Stiles, Derek et Isaac ça valait le coup d'essayer.

**To be continued**

Normalement ce chapitre aurait dû être un peu plus long mais ça m'aurait encore pris une semaine, voir plus, avant de finir. Donc je poste la première partie en espérant que ça vous fasse patienter jusqu'à la suite (où il y aura pas mal d'action promis !).

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait plaisir à l'auteur et ça l'aide à s'améliorer !

Ciao les louveteaux ^^

Mirajane


	14. Chapter 14

Hey ^^

Voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! (Non ? Bon bah tant pis !)

Je crois que je fais finir par arrêter de répéter que Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi parce que si vous ne le savez toujours pas c'est que vous êtes encore plus lent à la détente que Scott ;)

Merci beaucoup à Erika Keysie qui va corriger La Malédiction du Lycaon à partir de maintenant ! Grâce à elle vos yeux piqueront moins durant la lecture. D'ailleurs allez lire ce qu'elle écrit c'est vraiment super :D

Dédicace spéciale au pingouin-bigoudène-latiniste qui se reconnaîtra !

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 14 :**_

Scott s'attendait à ce qu'Allison revienne le voir dans l'après-midi, comme elle l'avait fait pendant plusieurs jours. Ils se voyaient depuis bientôt une semaine pour discuter d'un plan d'évasion pour Stiles et les autres. Pourtant il ne vit pas la jeune fille de la journée. Pris d'un doute, il se demanda si les Argent n'étaient pas repartis. Après tout maintenant qu'ils avaient leur or et que les pirates étaient sous bonne garde, les mercenaires n'avaient plus de raison de s'attarder au palais du gouverneur. Essayant de chasser ses inquiétudes, il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à un de ses gardiens s'il pouvait aller chercher la jeune Argent pour lui, le battant en bois s'ouvrit à la volée. La brune referma brutalement la porte et se précipita vers Scott.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le garçon avec inquiétude en voyant l'air paniqué de la jeune fille.

- C'est Gérard ! Il... C'est...

- Calme-toi, exigea Scott.

Il fit s'asseoir sa nouvelle alliée sur son lit et la laissa reprendre son souffle. La jeune femme finit par se calmer et parvint à raconter ce qu'il la mettait dans un tel état.

- Gérard s'est disputé avec ton père. Il a appris, je ne sais pas trop comment, qu'il avait décidé d'épargner Derek. Ça l'a mis dans une colère noire. Il a essayé par tous les moyens de persuader le gouverneur de revenir sur sa décision mais sans succès.

Scott ressentit une petite bouffée de sympathie pour son père qui avait tenu sa promesse. D'un geste il invita Allison à continuer.

- Il est vraiment furieux d'être privé de sa vengeance envers Derek et je l'ai entendu parler avec mon père toute à l'heure. Ils ont prévu de...de...

- De quoi ? Insista Scott présentant le pire.

- Oh Scott ! Ils vont les tuer !

- Quand ?! Paniqua-t-il.

- Ce soir.

Scott se releva brutalement de son siège, manquant de se casser la figure. Il dévisagea Allison avec des yeux ronds.

- Si tôt ?! Mais comment...?

- Ils ont acheté les gardes qui seront de service cette nuit. Ils pourront facilement accéder à leur cellule. Et le _Chasseur_ est prêt à partir depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Dès qu'ils les auront tués, Gérard et mon père partiront d'ici.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose... On ne peut pas laisser Gérard les tuer !

- Je sais ! Il n'y a qu'un moyen...

- Il faut qu'on les fasse évader avant que les hommes de ton grand-père ne viennent pour les tuer.

Allison hocha doucement la tête. Scott essaya avec difficulté de garder son sang-froid. C'était beaucoup trop court. Leur plan n'était pas encore au point. Ils avaient de grandes chances de se faire prendre par les mercenaires ou par les hommes de son père mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il devait agir ce soir s'il ne voulait pas que ses amis soit tués. Argent s'aperçut de ses réflexions, mais fort heureusement, elle avait déjà commencé à mettre au point une partie de leur plan. Elle sortit une petite fiole de sa poche.

- J'ai déjà préparé ça. Cela devrait endormir les gardes pendant une heure, largement le temps de faire sortir tes compagnons. J'ai aussi... euh...c_onvaincu_ la servante en charge d'apporter leur repas de me laisser m'en occuper.

Scott fut impressionné par l'organisation de la brune. Alors qu'il paniquait, elle avait déjà tout prévu.

- Je passerai te chercher ce soir, continua Allison. Il faudra agir assez tôt pour devancer Gérard mais suffisamment tard pour que le château soit désert. Je calculerai ça.

- Mais les gardes devant ma porte ? Je suis déjà étonné qu'il te laisse entrer dans la journée alors pendant la nuit...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. En fait ils pensent que je suis une... Enfin tu vois quoi...

- Hein ? Oh... _OH_ _!_ Et tu les laisses penser ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est plus pratique comme ça. Mais par contre je n'aimerais pas être à leur place si mon père apprend qu'ils me prennent pour ton divertissement sexuel.

Scott manqua de s'étouffer devant le naturel avec lequel la jeune fille s'exprimait. Elle leva un sourcil amusé devant la réaction du jeune homme.

- J'ai été élevée sur un bateau de mercenaires Scott. Je ne suis pas une pucelle effarouchée non plus !

- Oui ça j'avais remarqué...Non ! Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais dire... Enfin si mais... Euh...

Voyant qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus, le brun décida de se taire. La jeune fille retient un petit rire puis se releva.

- Tiens-toi prêt ! Lui recommanda-t-elle une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce.

._._._.

Sur le Lycaon, l'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus lourde. L'absence de l'autorité de Derek se faisait ressentir, celle de la gentillesse d'Isaac, de la maladresse de Scott et de l'humour de Stiles également. Des disputes éclataient de plus en plus fréquemment et Peter ne faisait rien pour rétablir l'ordre. Il était encore plus sombre et taciturne que d'habitude.

Enfin ça c'était seulement ce qu'il paraissait de l'extérieur. Parce qu'à l'intérieur Peter jubilait. Derek était absent depuis trop longtemps. Il devait sans doute déjà être mort. Peter avait assez attendu, il allait agir. Et il avait même trouvé comment réaliser son projet en se passant de Stiles. Il se reprochait même de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Ce n'était pas vraiment de Stiles dont il avait besoin mais d'une personne possédant une aura psychique assez forte. Il ignorait pourquoi ces commanditaires avaient besoin d'une telle personne et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Et il savait où il allait pouvoir trouver la personne qui le lui permettrait.

Derek voulait dès le début se rendre à Sylviana, une petite île perdue au milieu de l'océan. Les légendes racontaient qu'une femme aux étranges pouvoirs y habitait. Le capitaine était persuadé que cette femme pourrait l'aider à faire disparaître la malédiction qui pesait sur lui et ses membres d'équipage. Peter comptait lui aussi prendre la direction de Sylviana. Et si les pouvoirs de cette sorcière se révélaient véridiques elle serait sa nouvelle monnaie d'échange...

._._._.

Scott était prêt. Il était assis près de la fenêtre et regardait les habitants du palais rentrer chez eux les uns après les autres. La nuit était déjà tombée et il attendait juste qu'Allison se manifeste. Cela ne tarda pas. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra directement. Il se leva, un air déterminé sur le visage. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et lança un grand sac au jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouvre.

Il s'exécuta et découvrit avec surprise ses anciennes armes ainsi que celles de ses amis.

- Comment les as-tu récupérées ?

- Je les ai piquées à mon père.

Scott attacha avec satisfaction son épée et sa dague autour de sa taille et rangea précautionneusement le reste dans le sac. Pendant ce temps la jeune fille était ressortie de la pièce. A la grande surprise de Scott, elle revint bientôt tirant tant bien que mal l'un des gardes, évanoui.

- Aide-moi ! Siffla-t-elle.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et vit le deuxième garde étendu sur le sol. Il l'attrapa par les aisselles et le fit glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce. Allison était déjà occupée à attacher le premier soldat avec une épaisse corde. Il installa le deuxième à côté et la jeune fille entreprit de les lier solidement au pied du lit.

McCall déglutit. Elle était beaucoup plus forte qu'elle ne paraissait, si elle avait assommé les deux hommes toute seule.

Une fois sa tâche achevée la jeune fille se releva et se tourna vers Scott.

- Prêt ?

- Prêt.

Après avoir vérifié que le couloir était désert Allison se glissa dehors, Scott sur ses talons. Ils traversèrent tout l'étage avec précaution mais ne croisèrent personne. Au moment où ils allaient atteindre les escaliers, une voix se fit entendre. Allison recula vivement et entraîna Scott en arrière. Ne voyant aucune cachette elle poussa son camarade contre un mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. Deux jeunes servantes, les bras chargés de linge passèrent devant eux. L'une d'elle glissa un commentaire à son amie et elles s'éloignèrent vivement en gloussant. La brune se décolla rapidement de la bouche de Scott, qui la regardait complètement abasourdi et la bouche encore ouverte. Elle se dépêcha de se retourner pour dissimuler un rire et éventuellement ses joues rouges écarlates avant de reprendre sa marche. Scott était encore choqué par l'audace de l'astuce de la jeune femme mais la suivit docilement.

Après avoir descendu plusieurs séries d'escaliers, ils finirent par arriver dans les cuisines du palais du gouverneur. Quelques commis s'affairaient encore, éteignant les cheminées ou récurant quelques casseroles. Allison slaloma entre les tables et se dirigea directement vers un cuisinier qui semblait passablement énervé.

- GREENBERG ! Dépêchez-vous un peu ! Même ma grand-mère laverait ces assiettes plus rapidement que vous ! Et elle est morte depuis plus de dix ans ! Alors au boulot ! ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

Devant l'humeur massacrante du chef-cuisinier, Scott décida de rester prudemment en arrière et laissa Allison lui parler.

- Bonjour, déclara-t-elle sans se soucier du regard noir que lui lança l'homme. Nous sommes envoyés pour amener leur repas aux gardes qui sont...

- Oui, oui... la coupa le cuisinier en agitant la main. Le plateau est là-bas.

Puis il tourna le dos aux deux adolescents et se remit à hurler sur le dénommé Greenberg.

Allison attrapa le plateau désigné et fit un clin d'œil à Scott. Pour le moment tout ce déroulait comme prévu.

_Espérons que ça dure... Songea la jeune fille._

._._._.

Histoire de faire bonne mesure, Erica ouvrit la porte de la cabine de Peter d'un coup de pied. Ce dernier étudiait une carte maritime, debout devant son bureau. Il se retourna et croisa les bras tout en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur la table.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Peter.

- Tout dépend du point de vue...

Il esquissa un sourire et, d'un mouvement rapide, pointa son pistolet vers la tête de la blonde. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire un geste supplémentaire Boyd et Jackson déboulèrent dans la cabine, leurs armes pointées sur leur aîné.

- Voyez-vous ça... Susurra Peter. Serez-ce une mutinerie ?

- Tu n'es pas capitaine et tu ne le seras jamais, gronda Jackson.

- Nous savons très bien que tu veux partir, continua Boyd.

- L'équipage entier a donc décidé que tu resterais enfermé ici jusqu'à ce que Derek revienne et décide de ton sort, termina Erica.

- Désolé de vous décevoir mais il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il ne revienne jamais... Déclara Hale, un sourire supérieur plaqué sur le visage.

- Derek n'est pas mort ! Cria la jeune femme. Il reviendra plus tôt que tu ne le penses et j'espère qu'il décidera de te tuer comme il aurait dû le faire il y a bien longtemps !

- Bon courage pour le lui faire comprendre, répondit moqueusement Peter.

Un grognement de colère s'échappa de la gorge de la blonde mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle jeta un dernier regard hautain et plein de haine à son ancien supérieur et quitta la cabine à grand pas. Boyd et Jackson la suivirent après avoir menacé une dernière fois Peter. Ils prirent soin de refermer la porte à clé derrière eux, enfermant ainsi l'aîné des Hale.

._._._.

Allison et Scott arrivèrent bien vite devant le dernier escalier conduisant aux cachots et se stoppèrent en haut des marches. La jeune Argent sortit le petit flacon de sa poche et versa son contenu sur la nourriture qu'elle portait.

- Reste ici ! Ordonna-t-elle au garçon avant de descendre.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et entra dans la salle des gardes. Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table, absorbés par leur partie de cartes. Elle se racla la gorge et les soldats se retournèrent tous vers elle dans un parfait ensemble. Plusieurs sifflèrent d'appréciation.

- Une petite nouvelle ! S'écria l'un d'eux.

Allison s'approcha et posa le plateau sur la table. La plupart se jetèrent dessus avec avidité mais d'autres louchaient encore sur la brune.

- Tu ne veux pas rester un peu avec nous ? Proposa l'un des gardes avec un sourire lubrique.

La jeune fille se força à garder un visage neutre. Mettre son poing dans la figure de ces goujats n'était absolument pas compris dans le plan. Elle s'efforça de se glisser dans le rôle de la petite servante timide qu'elle s'était construit.

- Je suis désolée, Finstock m'attend, déclara-t-elle poliment.

- Ce vieux ronchon ? Il est tellement occupé à crier sur ses assistants qu'il ne remarquera même pas ton absence.

Des rires gras suivirent cette remarque et l'un des soldats attrapa son poignet pour la forcer à se rapprocher. Elle se dégagea un peu plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je dois vraiment y aller.

Les quelques gardes qui n'étaient pas encore en train de s'empiffrer lui jetèrent un regard mauvais. L'un d'eux lui cracha aux pieds.

- La prochaine fois envoie une copine moins chiante que toi !

Elle ignora la remarque et remonta rapidement les escaliers. Elle croisa Scott qui les descendait, les poings serrés et les yeux brillants de colère.

- Scott où vas-tu ?

- Leur faire ravaler leurs paroles à coup de poings !

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile !

Allison attrapa Scott par le bras et le ramena tant bien que mal en haut des escaliers.

- Je vais les tuer... Grogna-t-il. Comment ose-t-il te parler comme ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Vivant dans un environnement majoritairement masculin, elle était habituée à ce genre de remarque. Mais d'habitude elle leur montrait sa façon de penser avec un coup de pied bien placé. Malheureusement la castration n'était pas le sort qui attendait les gardes cette nuit.

Scott réussit plus au moins à se calmer et les deux compagnons attendirent en silence. Après quelques minutes, plus aucun bruit ne montait de la salle des gardes. Ils s'échangèrent un regard triomphant et descendirent les marches en vitesse. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Les Argent pouvaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Ils déboulèrent dans la salle où tous les soldats étaient profondément endormis. Certains s'étaient même écroulés directement dans leurs assiettes.

- Efficace ton machin, commenta Scott.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire...

La fille attrapa le trousseau de clé qui pendait à un crochet sur le mur. Ils empruntèrent ensuite le couloir menant aux cellules.

- Derek ? Chuchota le jeune marin.

- Scott ?

Ils entendirent un mouvement dans l'une des dernières cellules et se précipitèrent vers elle. Allison s'accroupit et se mit en quête de la bonne clé, tandis que Scott rassurait son capitaine. Le bruit des clés qui s'entrechoquaient termina de réveiller Stiles et Isaac qui rejoignirent Derek près des barreaux. Stiles faillit pleurer de soulagement en revoyant son ami. La jeune Argent finit par trouver la bonne clé et, lorsque la porte fut ouverte, les deux amis se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Allison, légèrement mal à l'aise devant ces retrouvailles, se racla la gorge pour obtenir l'intention des marins.

- Il faut partir d'ici au plus vite ! Gérard sera bientôt là.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle avec des regards plus ou moins méprisants.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là celle-là ? Demanda Isaac.

- Elle nous aide. Et elle a raison, il faut qu'on y aille. Mais avant j'ai ça pour vous !

Scott fit glisser le sac de ses épaules et en sortit les armes de ses camarades.

- Mon épée ! S'exclama Stiles avec joie. Erica m'aurait tué si j'étais revenu sans elle !

Les trois pirates se réarmèrent en vitesse et quittèrent la cellule sans regret.

Tandis qu'Allison, Stiles et Isaac partaient devant, Derek retint Scott quelques secondes. Il désigna Allison du menton.

- On parlera de ça plus tard. Mais il est hors de question qu'elle s'en sorte comme ça c'est clair ? C'est une Argent et une mercenaire ne l'oublie pas.

Il opina tristement de la tête et suivit les autres. Ils s'apprêtaient à monter les escaliers lorsqu'Allison s'arrêta subitement.

- Attendez !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'impatienta Derek.

Elle revint sur ses pas et s'approcha des gardes encore endormis. Puis elle cracha sur la tête de celui qui l'avait insulté non sans une certaine satisfaction.

- On peut y aller maintenant, déclara-t-elle ensuite fièrement en reprenant la tête du petit groupe.

Stiles tapa son coude dans les côtes de Scott.

- J'adore ta copine !

McCall rit de bon cœur pour la première fois depuis de longs jours. Soudain Derek se stoppa devant eux, les forçant à s'arrêter. Allison et Isaac qui était devant se tournèrent vers le capitaine avec inquiétude.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la fille.

- Les Argent arrivent.

Ils cherchèrent des yeux un endroit où se cacher mais il n'y avait ni renfoncement ni coin sombre. Dès que les mercenaires verraient les gardes endormis ils donneraient l'alerte et se lanceraient à leur poursuite.

- Vite ! Chuchota Allison.

Elle se mit à courir aussi silencieusement que possible suivit de près par les pirates. Ils débarquaient dans la cour du château lorsque les cloches se mirent à sonner. Leur fuite avait été découverte. Plusieurs soldats arrivèrent sur le chemin de ronde et dans la cour, braquant des torches de tous côtés.

- Là ! S'écria l'un des hommes du gouverneur en les pointant du doigt.

- Courez ! Hurla Derek à ses marins.

Plus question de discrétion, les cinq compagnons s'élancèrent en courant vers le portail du château. Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la capacité avec laquelle les soldats avaient réagi à l'alarme. Dommage que ce soit pour les attraper.

Bizarrement aucun d'eux ne tira. Ils se contentèrent de courir à leur poursuite. Le gouverneur semblait avoir donné de véritables ordres pour qu'ils restent en vie. Grâce à cela, les pirates et la mercenaire atteignirent rapidement le portail.

- Grimpez ! Ordonna Allison.

Isaac ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, agrippa la grille en fer forgé et entreprit de se hisser. Pendant ce temps la jeune femme arma l'arbalète qu'elle portait toujours à la ceinture et commença à viser les hommes du gouverneur.

Isaac était déjà arrivé en haut du portail et redescendait de l'autre côté.

- A toi ! Lança Derek à Scott.

Ce dernier lança un regard inquiet à la brune qu'elle sembla comprendre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je grimperais après ! Pour le moment je m'occupe d'eux.

Alors que Scott se mettait à grimper, les mercenaires débarquèrent dans la cour armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils étaient menés par Gérard qui semblait plus en colère que jamais.

- Tuez-les ! Tuez-les tous ! Hurla-t-il à ses hommes.

Les coups de feu retentirent. Allison, Stiles et Derek ripostaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient, essayant de protéger Scott qui escaladaient le portail. Lorsque le noble rejoignit sain et sauf Isaac, Derek se tourna vers son cadet.

- Monte !

- Pas question ! Je ne te laisse pas seul avec eux ! Elle n'a qu'à y aller d'abord.

Allison regarda Derek en recherchant son approbation mais celui-ci ne quittait pas l'hyperactif du regard. Ils semblaient en pleine dispute silencieuse. La brune se tourna donc vers Scott qui l'invectiva à grimper au plus vite. Elle entendit son père qui l'appelait de la cour mais ne tourna pas la tête. Il était la seule personne qu'elle regrettait de quitter. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, Gérard la tuerait pour ce qu'elle avait fait, et ce malgré leur liens de parenté.

- A ton tour maintenant Stiles ! Insista le capitaine du Lycaon. Je te suis !

- Il y a intérêt ! Cria le jeune homme avant d'entreprendre l'escalade.

En soit l'ascension n'était pas difficile mais après ces quelques semaines de captivité les bras de Stiles étaient tout engourdis. Il grimaça lorsqu'il dut se hisser en haut du portail. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'enjamber pour commencer la descente, il entendit un petit grognement de douleur. Il baissa la tête et poussa un petit cri.

Derek l'avait bien suivi mais un trait d'arbalète venait de l'atteindre à la jambe. Inquiet, il ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes, cherchant à savoir si le pirate pouvait continuer à grimper. Mais ces secondes lui furent fatales. Perché en hauteur, il était une cible facile. Gérard Argent n'hésita pas et braqua son pistolet sur lui.

La balle de plomb transperça le ventre de Stiles. L'impact lui fit lâcher la grille et il s'écrasa à terre, une petite mare de sang se formant déjà autour de lui.

**_To be continued_**

Pitié ne me tuez pas... Ou faites ça vite ! Mais si vous me tuez vous ne pourrez pas connaître la suite ! ;)

Comment avez-vous trouvé l'action ? A la hauteur de vos attentes ?

Laissez une review avant de partir ! (Oui c'est un ordre xD)

Bisous à tous !

Ciao,

Mirajane


End file.
